Ghost of Love
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Time had seperated them, cursed them with a loneliness like no other. A new adventure awaits the miko as she bravely faces a return to the feudal era years after her departure. Future takes on a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time:  
effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end.  
--Germaine De Stael**

How long had she been here? Time had passed but the length remained a mystery. Everything had felt so real that she had believed she was really living it. Now her eyes revealed the sad truth of the matter. She had never left to begin with. Inuyasha hadn't been able to reach her, the jewel had not been wished out of existence and she had never returned to her friends and family.

Kagome studied the emptiness around her. Vast like the ocean that surrounded Japan it reached beyond her sight. A sea of complete nothingness. Naraku had created this never ending prison just for her. Even in death he was no fool. Knowing that Inuyasha would defeat him he had played one last cruel joke on them all. Binding his very soul to the jewel, he had created life to this void realm.

Was she sentenced to spend eternity inside the jewel of four souls? Trapped in a continual progression of dreams that would never forfeit to reality. Was this truly her fate as the Shikon Miko?

Suddenly she wished she had never wakened from her dreams. In sleep she had been whisked away to a familiar land with a perfect ending to her amazing journey. Her' sleep was one of avoidance. One that let her believe in happy endings; in a true feudal fairytale. A peaceful dream full of perfect scenarios. Where an inexperienced miko had vanquished the Shikon no Tama. Where she had been allowed to return to her time to finish school and be with her family. Finally, returning to the past to live happily ever after with her very own hanyou.

Yes, it was easier believing that Inuyasha had managed to reach her inside this dull void. That he had been by her side when she wished the jewel out of existence. The reality was-- she was a fool. A fool to think that it could be so easy. She had been simple minded to believe the jewel had set her on a path back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Her heart clenched when she pictured his unusual amber eyes filled with raw emotion that he never could hide from her. Where was he now? What had happened to her friends after Naraku had been defeated and the jewel swallowed her? Kagome could only hope and pray that they had stayed strong and supported one another. They were family after all. An odd assembly of one, but family nonetheless.

Sighing Kagome stretched out. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? This was her own battle and she couldn't rely on any of her friends rescuing her this time. Time to figure out just what had gone on. If she was still inside the jewel, had she ever made a wish on it? How did one wish on the jewel? Was it something said out loud? A request or demand? Perhaps there was more depth to the solution. A strong feeling or a heartfelt push.

Miroku had spent hours with her, teaching her to settle her emotions and thoughts. Showing her how to center her being through meditation. What better time than now to put into practice his hard work and patience with her. It was clear to her that no amount of physical fighting was going to break through her crystal cage. Her options were few and far between. Something inside her was telling her to trust her wayward monk and concentrate on his methods.

Sitting up she took extra time to clear her thoughts and position her body for the trial to come. Meditation wasn't something she had taken to easily. Her mind had often been too preoccupied with constant worries of school, the jewel and Naraku. All too often when she had thought she had finally pushed everything from her mind and found her center, thoughts of a certain white haired hanyou would invade her thoughts. To put it bluntly she was certain she was quite possibly the worst at meditation.

With quiet resolve she forced herself to believe that she could do this. No, she would do this. With a calming breath she willed herself to relax and concentrate. Kagome inhaled and exhaled with precision. Each breath that passed through her was used to train herself the way Miroku had taught her. With every rise and fall of her chest she pushed out everything she was concerned about. Her goal was to find complete emptiness. Only then would she be able to begin fresh.

What she would begin she was unsure. It was as if something inside her was spurring her on. A primal calling that maneuvered her in the direction she needed to go. Something was stirring deep within her. Frightened when she first noticed the presence, she almost lost her concentration. She had worked so hard to get this far though. Never in her training with Miroku had she managed to become so focused, her soul so centered.

Perhaps this was the exhilarating experience he often told her of. The goal of meditation. Miroku's sense of ultimate freedom. Fear set aside, she let go of all inhibitions and simply felt. Never could she have been prepared for the blackness that engulfed her. She felt as if she was floating in space, her physical body becoming transparent and weightless. The darkness around her was strange. Not one to like being alone in the dark she was surprised by the calmness she felt this place.

"Finally you have come."

Kagome started at the voice. Turning her head she tried to locate its place of origin. All around her there was only space. Vast and lonely with no presence but her own.

"Tell me Miko, what was the cause of your delay?"

"Delay?," Kagome whispered. She had no idea that she was even supposed to be here. Who did the mysterious voice belong to? There was no one here but herself.

"Yes child. I expected you much sooner."

"I'm sorry. I was unaware that anyone was waiting for me. Who are you?" Kagome again searched the dark for the illusive owner of the voice.

"I am the purpose of your task. The key to your past and the catalyst to your future."

"I'm not sure I understand what this is all about? Chosen for what task?," her face fell to a frown. What was this being all about? Kagome was become more confused with each confrontation with the bodiless voice.

"The Shikon Miko. You brought an unlikely group together to reunite the Jewel of Four Souls. Without the ability to harness your true potential as a miko you relied on what you had to begin with. Strength of heart and purity of soul. That is why you have made it this far. That is how you shall triumph."

"You're the jewel aren't you," she guessed. If she was still in the jewel, that meant there could only be one owner of that voice. A conversation with a intangible being seemed odd but Kagome found a great sense of reverence in the meeting. This was a being born from the great miko Midoriko. A entity that had spanned space and time, both creating and destroying on its unimaginable journey.

"Intelligent too. Yes, I am the voice of the four souls."

"Why am I still here? I thought I wished for the jewel to exist no more."

"You did child. Exist no longer I do."

"Than why...," she fought back the rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Had she won or did she fail? If the jewel no longer existed than did that mean she also was no longer of this world? Had she perished along with it?

"Calm yourself Miko. The answers to your question would take me far too long to explain. Know this. I am neither good nor evil. My inability to be one or the other left me susceptible to those who possessed me. Through them I was forced one way or the other. I wish no harm on anyone but I do not intervene if they come to harm. Unbiased and neutral I merely exist. Your wish has placed me where no one can manipulate me ever again. I am free to be as I am. You simply have not, until now, possessed the strength to leave this place."

"You mean, I trapped myself here with you?"

"In a manner of speaking. Fatigue and stress caused you to slip into a state of prolonged rest. I suspect the trial of your journey had taken a great toll on you young miko. I have been waiting quite some time for you to reach me."

Kagome blushed at her own weakness. Here she had been fretting about being trapped for eternity and in reality she had simply fallen asleep. Inuyasha was going to be angry with her when he found out. Kami knew he hated waiting for her. Cringing she wondered just how long she had kept him waiting. How long had she been out for? A few hours, or worse yet, a day or two! Oh, he was going to be fuming mad when she got out of here. Couldn't she have at least waited until she was out of the jewel before taking a nap!

"It is time Shikon Miko."

With those words ringing in her ear Kagome felt the sensation of falling. Blackness soon turned to shades of purple and blue until she was engulfed in a familiar blue light. It was the chirping of birds that first greeted her. Looking around her she recognized the worn walls of the well. Her well. Her soul felt light and happy as she scaled the walls.

Above her a small wooden shack loomed. Confused, she swung her legs over to perch on the sturdy edge of the well. She knew that it wasn't the same building as the one from her time. Kagome wondered if the others had built a shelter around the well at Kaede's village. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when her feet led her through the shed's door frame. Gone was the vast meadows and forest that had once surrounded the well in Inuyasha's forest. Instead the land had been transformed into what resembled her modern shrine.

High stone walls, the very same that stood through time and framed her family shrine, now lined the property's perimeter. The wall looked new, freshly finished with construction. Not like the time battered and moss covered barrier around her grandfather's shrine. The grounds were mainly grassy, not yet filled with the stone she was so accustomed to. Off to one side she saw the familiar branches of Goshinboku.

"Holy Kami," she whispered to herself as she turned around, slowly taking in everything around her. Much had changed in her time away. She felt like Rip Van Winkle, awaking after his years of slumber only to find everything he had once known vanish before his newly awakened eyes.

"Have you come to this shrine to gain spiritual enlightenment? A beauty like you would be well suited to motherhood. Would you grant me the honour of bearing my children?"

Kagome squealed, startled at the soft voice behind her. Spinning around she found herself staring into the warm eyes of an attractive young man. A man who she instantly recognized, or so she thought.

"Miroku! Thank goodness. I'm so glad to see a familiar face," she hugged him tightly.

"My Lady?"

"Miroku, where are the others?"

The monk was giving her a confused look as she broke the embrace. Taking a step back she was soon flushed with embarrassment. Though the man in front of her greatly resembled her friend, but upon closer inspection it was clear he was not the same person she had mistaken him for.

"They say that I greatly resembled the great monk in his youth, but I find it hard to believe that someone as young as you could possible have known him in those days." The monk gestured for her to follow as he turned towards the main building on the shrine grounds. "I believe there is someone who you should see."

"Those days? Do you know Miroku? Is he alright? What about Sango?" Kagome sputtered, her words racing together. What was happening? She was also confused why a Buddhist monk was so comfortable and well versed with the layout of this Shinto shrine. He was leading her towards the main house like he owned the place.

The monk laughed lightly at her words. "Calm yourself my Lady. All of your questions will be answered."

Kagome was led into the main house and she had to pause as her eyes refocused in the darkened surroundings. She watched as the young monk conversed quietly to a young boy. The boy nodded before quickly running down a dark hallway. Her mind was so full of questions that she tried to concentrate on anything to stop her fears. With trembling hands she traced the outline of the grain pattern on the wooden wall she stood next to.

"May Buddha be praised." A voice from years passed spoke quietly behind her.

Kagome's entire body shook as she turned to face him. There was no mistaking it this time. Despite the graying hair and slightly wrinkled face she could not be fooled. Time had aged him but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes still remained. Sobbing she broke from her trance and rushed into his open arms.

"Lady Kagome, we have waited so long to see you." Miroku spoke calmly to the distraught girl in his arms. A comforting hand come to pat her back as her tears soaked his robes.

"Oh Miroku, I thought the worst had happened. I've been gone so long haven't I? I'm so sorry!" Her broken words were muffled against his shoulder.

"Now, now Lady Kagome, I'm sure you have much to tell us. I am quite surprised to see you after all these years and to see that you look the same as the day you vanished." Miroku's words were cut short when his wife came running frantically into the house.

"Kagome-chan!," the slayer shouted. Winded from her fast trip to the house she gathered support from the door frame before she had the energy and breath to continue.

"Sango?"

"Kagome-chan, it is you!" Sango smiled brightly as she rushed to take the blotchy faced miko from her husband's arms. It only took one look at her friend's tear stained face before she too was watery eyed. "I never thought I'd see you again. I hoped Kagome but I eventually gave up when so many years passed. You have no idea what this means to us, what it will mean to everyone!"

"Everyone? How long has it been Sango?"

"Almost twenty one years."

"Twenty...," she felt like she had just hit a brick wall. This was all too much. Kagome whimpered and her world went black once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.  
--Edna St Vincent Millay**

"So this is your home," Kagome asked as she looked around the cozy establishment. The house was far different than the last she had been in.

"Yes. We wanted to preserve the area that would one day become your family shrine. Inuyasha constructed the wall around the land and this became our home." Sango explained as she poured her guest a cup of steaming tea.

"Seems a little strange to have a Buddhist shrine so close to the Shinto shrine." Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her friends that nothing remained of Miroku's modest temple. In fact, none of the buildings on this property currently would last through the centuries to her birthplace. A few of the stone ruins still littered her grandfather's shrine but it would be difficult to tell if they were the foundations of either shrine that presently occupied the property.

"Unusual yes but there is a reason for that. Our daughters were so enthralled with our stories of the great Shikon miko that they devoted their lives to the Shinto religion. One daughter remains here, in the building you were first in, and the other is a resident miko in a neighboring village. Neither possess the power that you have but they are very skilled in healing and are a great asset to the people they serve." Sango shifted slightly on the thin mat before pouring herself a cup of tea. "Our sons have followed in the footsteps of their father. You met the oldest of them earlier."

Kagome nodded as she carefully sipped on the hot tea. So much had changed. It felt odd to be sitting with someone who resembled her own mother, knowing that the last time they had been together they were only separated in age by a few years. Sango had children that were older than her for goodness sake. Surreal was the only way to describe it.

Waking up in strange surroundings had initially spurred the panic inside her. It had taken time to adjust to the fact that the people around her were her friends. Her now much older friends. In the hours that had passed since her arrival she had learned very little. The first few she had spent sitting on the steps to her friends' home watching the activity at the Shinto shrine in the distance. As evening approached Sango and Miroku had joined her, finished with their daily tasks, ushering her into their home and sharing their meal.

The longing in her heart grew with each moment that passed with her new companions. Gone forever were the days of their youth while she was still experiencing hers. All afternoon she had dreamed of days long passed. She lingered on memories of campfires and days filled with laughter and action. The only reassurance was the knowledge that Sango and Miroku had finally been granted the happiness they so rightly deserved. Gone was the threat of Naraku and nightmares he had put these two wonderful people through.

"I'm happy to learn that my family shrine was started with your family Sango. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have believed that we would be connected in such a way." Try as she might she couldn't get the smile to reach her eyes. A failure that she knew the wise slayer would pick up on.

"It must be quite a lot to adjust to Kagome. I can not image returning only to find out that so much time has passed."

Smiling slightly Kagome nodded in agreement. What could she say to that? No response could come close to describing the landslide of mixed emotions she had been experiencing since stepping into this changed world. Absence was something she was used to in both time frames, but the rapid acceleration of time between visits was something entirely different.

Fear was also something she was struggling with. The evidence around her clearly stated the absence of the rest of their traveling pack. The missing traces of one person in particular had the most awful feeling stirring inside. Fear kept her from asking the one question she sought the answer for most.

"He's been gone for quite some time now," Miroku voiced beside his wife as if reading her thoughts. "For the first few years he checked the well faithfully. Every few days he would linger there in wait. Days turned to weeks as the years rolled by. Eventually he took to wandering, only returning in passing as he ventured on a new quest. I think perhaps it was easier on him to keep busy with trivial matters than to simply stay in this village."

Kagome sat in silence, her heart clenched in mournful abandon. This was her fault and hers alone.

"Inuyasha was the one who made sure that this property would be kept for the Shrine and your family. He built the massive wall that protects the lands that were named after him. He helped erect my daughters' shrine and homes. 'Twas only by his hand that we were allowed to reside at the back of the property and practice our own faith." Miroku continued, pausing often between sentences to sip his evening tea.

"Kagome," Sango chimed in, "how would you like to stay with us. I'm sure you would be welcome at the shrine. It isn't everyday that the Shikon miko is resurrected. Our daughter has plenty of clothes that she could give you."

"Oh no I couldn't. I'll just pop home and get whatever I need. There's no need for any special treatment," Kagome laughed in embarrassment. The laughter faded as she watched the couple before her exchange worried glances.

"Lady Kagome, the jewel no longer exists. I believe you told us before that it was through its power that you were able to pass through the well. You may have conquered the jewel and returned here but it is unlikely that the well will let you pass through." Miroku explained with deep concern.

Kagome sighed in desperation, frantically trying to hold back the tears of frustration she was overwhelmed by. This day was fast becoming a total write off. Her friends had changed to the point of being more like parental figures, Inuyasha had pulled the vanishing act and now she was likely stuck in the past completely separated from her own family. Yes, this day was ranking likely as the worst ever.

She could hear the comforting words of her friends, feel the taijiya's arms around her but nothing mattered. All she felt was pain and her world had fast become blurred with her flowing tears. Had the ground opened up at that moment and swallowed her she would have welcomed the darkness. Never had she felt more alone and lost in this world. Even in the home of her former companions she was by herself. Everyone, including Inuyasha, had moved on without her.

X-X-X-X-X

Kami she was tired. For days she had learned both the finer aspects of healing and the more grotesque side of the art. This had been Miroku's idea and at the moment she was torn between thanking him and hitting him.

Months had past since she had returned from the jewel. Months of long days and eye opening reality. One of Sango and Miroku's twin daughters had taken Kagome as a student and instructed her on all things required of a miko. That's how she had ultimately found herself here, arm deep in blood and guts; exhausted from hours spent on the battle torn field.

A small feud had developed into an all out battle between poverty stricken villagers and the area Lord. Looking at the carnage it was clear to see who won. All around her was evidence of the senseless slaughter. Villagers moaned in pain, most she feared would not live to see the morning sun.

Washing her blood soaked hands in the nearby river she again thought of her lecherous friend turned enlightened guardian. He had pushed her to accept his daughter's offer, telling her that it would do her good to learn how to control her powers and find a place in this new world. It hadn't taken her long to reflect upon her options. He had pushed her just as hard as the resident miko to learn the finer arts of her chosen profession. Now she could say that she was thankful for his guidance.

Aided by her own natural talents she had taken to her duties with relative ease. Kagome had found her ability to suture, mix medicines and diagnose illness had come as naturally as her ability to charge an arrow with her reiki. What she had taken to in the matter of months, most med students had spent years learning. She chalked it up to another bonus of her unusual abilities. Well as much of a bonus as it could be.

Deep down she knew this was her true calling. At first the blood had been a little hard to stomach but her time hunting the shards of the jewel had somewhat conditioned her to the horrors she now witnessed. Overall, she had found a greater feeling of satisfaction than she had ever experienced. Saving lives had given her more than just something to pass the time with. She had renewed her own interest in life.

Not that she had forgotten the past. A single day didn't go by without her thinking about Inuyasha. The days passed relatively quickly as she either trained or healed. Eventually she found it easier to work than regress to the longing she felt. After all, months had gone by without a single hint to her wandering hanyou's whereabouts. Better to work through the day than get lost in the hole of emptiness that had come to surround her thoughts of him.

Sighing she lifted her tired limbs from beside the shallow river and wiped her wet hands on her legs. A shiver passed over her and she clutched her robes tighter around her. Fall would soon fade and the cold winds of winter would be upon them.

Trudging back to her own campfire she worried her lip. The days were easy. She could simply immerse herself in her tasks. Night was an all together different story. Amber eyes haunted her dreams and left her with a growing sense of despair.

She felt his absence as if it was a hole in her very soul. A gaping crevice she had to tread lightly around for one misstep and she would fall into it and straight into despair. The problem was that as soon as sleep claimed her she fell. Drifted into the depths of his memory and wept in longing for his company. Night was what she feared most. Seemingly endless hours spent dreaming of nothing but red fire-rat, silver hair and glorious amber eyes. Kami she missed him.

The campfire was reduced to glowing embers that she carefully had to stoke to rekindle the tiny flame. A few more logs were added and soon Kagome had the fire crackling merrily in the wanning light. With limited rations she cooked a makeshift meal to ease the tightness in her stomach. The long journey here had seen most of her food utilized. What little that had made it to the battlefield had been used to provide for the injured.

Earlier she had managed to scavenge some late berries and edible roots from the local forest. It wasn't much but it would be enough to quiet her noisy belly. With sleep threatening to claim her she tossed another log onto the fire and climbed beneath her meager blanket. At least she would be warm until the fire burned down. Hopefully that was long enough for her to fall asleep. She almost prayed to the Kami to bless her with a dreamless night. Deciding that would be a selfish request she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

Moments passed before those familiar golden eyes flashed before her. Groaning she cracked open her eyes to stare at the mesmerizing dance of flames before her. Apparently this was going to be just like every other night. Try as she might she couldn't shake his memory. Kami she missed him. Where the hell had he disappeared to? Spring had faded to summer and now she watched as fall came close to passing as well. Seven months she had spent in the feudal era. Seven long months with not even a trace of the hanyou.

Miroku had sent word to Shippo, who now lived with another fox youkai tribe in the south of Japan, but not even the young kitsune had seen or heard from Inuyasha of late. Sesshoumaru had been through the village in passing during the summer and she had carefully made her inquiry to him. The Taiyoukai had looked at her in mild curiosity before merely brushing past her without a single word. She had taken his response, or lack thereof, as that he simply didn't know.

Signing she closed her eyes once more and relaxed as exhaustion finally claimed her. If all that remained of him was her dreams then that was what she would settle for.

X-X-X-X-X

Wiping the sweat from her brow she frowned at her grim task. Her initial thoughts had been right. Most of the villagers had not lived to see the morning sun. The few who were uninjured from the battle where now helping her bury the helpless souls. After she was finished she would return to her own village as there was little more she could do.

What patients were still alive would fair just fine as their injuries were mere mild ones. Grabbing another cold limb she pulled a body towards it's final resting place. She wished she could offer a more dignified trip to his grave but they simply didn't have the manpower or strength left to carry each body to the row of graves that had been prepared. She was left straining to drag the heavy burden over the ground.

"Lady Miko, we are almost finished. Stay strong!," a young man called out to her, offering her strength in words as he too struggled to reach his destination.

Kagome nodded and smiled encouragingly back at him before breathing deeply and resuming her task.

The sun was already lowing in the sky when the last of the bodies had been buried. A short ceremony was preformed and she said her farewells. The people in this village had many grievous days ahead of them as they struggled to repair their damaged village and store their winter supplies. They were a resilient bunch though and Kagome was certain that they would pull through. With a final wave she crested the hill of the village and disappeared into the dense forest. If she traveled until night fell, she would only have one full day of traveling ahead of her in the morning.

Her pace was slow as she picked her way along the narrow pathway. Her limbs and back ached from the hard labour of the day. Kagome was determined to cover some ground so she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Before she knew it the light of the sun had faded and she exited the thick forest and emerged in the wide open plains of the meadow. Satisfied with her progress she made camp on the edge of the forest, scrounging up fire wood and a vegetarian supper once again.

Not long after she had finished her meal she felt the familiar tingle that signaled the approach of a youkai. Grabbing her bow she quickly notched an arrow and searched the darkness for the threat at hand.

"Now now, is this any way to welcome an old friend?" A voice called out from the shadows.

Eyes narrowed Kagome tried to make out the form that was emerging into the light of her campsite. Her eyes widened when first one wolf than another came to stand in the illuminating fire. A tall figure with dark hair and laughing eyes stepped into her surroundings.

"Kouga," she breathed in relief, somewhat awestruck at the sudden appearance of a long lost ally.

"I heard a rumor while I was passing through this area that the Shikon Miko had been resurrected. I couldn't help but check it out." The wolf youkai grinned as he dropped two skinned and gutted rabbit carcasses beside the fire.

Kagome didn't miss how his eyes scanned the area, no doubt in search of Inuyasha. She was surprised when he frowned and looked at her.

"Traveling alone Kagome? Not a very smart thing for a pretty girl like yourself."

He hadn't said it directly but she knew exactly what he was thinking. She hadn't an answer for him. Inuyasha had disappeared and she was alone without her fearless protector. He must have caught on when she dropped her eyes to stare at the fire, for it wasn't long before he was seated beside her. They sat in comfortable silence while he skewered the rabbits and roasted them over the flames.

"Smells good," she broke the silence around them.

"Here," he offered her a helping of the roasted meat.

"It's been a long time for you I guess. I mean, so much time has passed since you last saw me."

"Yeah, I've kept busy though. Took over leadership of the northern tribes and had quite a time keeping both sides civil towards one another. Ayame birthed me a fine pup a few years back and that has been keeping me busy for the last few years. He's quite a handful that little one." Kouga beamed brightly at her as he finished off one of the rabbits.

"That's wonderful!"

"What about you Kagome? I mean, you've been gone for so many years and then suddenly just show back up."

Kagome stared back at the fire as she told her tale since the final battle with Naraku. Her eyes shifted to the two wolves who happily lapped up the remains of the rabbits as she explained just how so much time passed while she remained inside the Jewel of Four Souls. Finally she ended with her account of the last few months since her return.

"So no sign of Inuyasha huh?," Kouga responded softly.

"None," she countered tiredly.

"You'd best get some rest Kagome. I'll keep an eye out and in the morning I'll take you back to your village."

"Thank you Kouga," Kagome yawned as she curled up by the fire. She could feel warm fur when one of the wolves settled behind her. Through tired eyes she watched as her old friend scoured the area with his eyes before settling on the opposite side of the fire.

"I'll find him for you Kagome so don't worry about it anymore."

She heard the quiet words before she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thank you to Kokoronagomu for being my dedicated beta once more.

Thanks to psyco_chick32, little25victor, madmistress65, hanmanjoerin, and arizonasiren1 for the great reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**The most painful love there is, is the love left unshown  
A love that cannot be expressed, affection left unknown  
The love that withholds touching, afraid of what it would say  
And the most painful thing about unexpressed love is... it never fades away  
--Susan Polis Schutz**

Just ahead of her was the strong walls of her new home, strangely enough it stood on the same foundations as her old one. Home was still the same though, a place she could call her own that she shared with those she loved. It still felt just as good reaching this place as it did jumping through the well and into the arms of her own family.

Kouga remained a few steps behind her taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds of this changing landscape. Companionship had been nice on the final leg of her journey. Even her once unabashed courter had changed. Kouga now possessed a deep sense of commitment to his pack and family. There was no denying the pride that shone in his eyes whenever he spoke of his young son.

Youkai aged slower than their human counterparts so overall his appearance hadn't really change. However, he had gained a certain amount of regal air about him, no doubt from his role as a prominent leader for his people. Kouga had never looked better. His new role as father and husband had softened him while his time as tribe leader had served to strength and harden him. He was a remarkable man and she was honoured to be called his friend.

"Kagome!"

She looked up to see Sango waving at her from the top of the shrine's stairs. Joyfully she raised her hand in return greeting. It felt good to be surrounded by her friends once more.

"She finally tamed that lecherous monk huh?" Beside her Kouga chuckled in past remembrance of the pair waiting for them at the top of the shrine steps.

"And then some. They have quite the brood themselves. Strangely enough most are older than I am." Grinning back at the wolf youkai she began the routine trip up the sturdy steps of the shrine.

Reaching the top the pair was greeted by the aged couple. Miroku respectfully welcomed their long lost ally and soon the two men were wandering the temple grounds. Kouga looked back once to ensure that his young ward was safely on her way to the main house.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. So many years had past yet everyone's response to her was the same. They all sought to protect her, even when there was nothing to protect her from. The thought warmed her heart. How had she come to be so fortunate as to be surrounded by such good people?

"I was surprised to see Kouga-sama with you Kagome. It has been such a long time since we have crossed paths with him." Sango noted as she helped Kagome out of her traveling clothes.

"He gave me quite a fright before I realized who he was." Kagome struggled into the clean garments Sango had laid out for her.

"You've lost weight. I imagine you last task was quite grueling. You were gone longer than we anticipated. I should have packed you more food."

The young miko smiled at the mothering nature of her friend. Sango had found her true calling as Miroku's wife. Even now the taijiya couldn't help but fret over the state of her.

"I used what rations I had to provide for my patients once I arrived. The journey around my patrol took twice as long when I came across the last village. They were foolish enough to oppose the war lord and they suffered dearly for it."

"Foolish," Sango questioned as she gathered the dirty clothes from the floor.

Kagome sadly shook her head, "they should have known they stood no chance against the Lord. I don't begrudge them the choice of freedom and the principle behind what the did but it seems such a waste now. So few survived the slaughter."

"I see. You have seen so much since returning. The commitment you have given your role has been great. Perhaps you have not noticed it Kagome but we are not the only ones who have changed greatly. You are not the same woman as you were once before either. Granted, you have not aged like we but you have matured far beyond your age when we first met." Sango led the way into the kitchen, dropping the dirty clothes in a basket outside as they went.

"What do you mean? I'm really no different than when I left." Kagome frowned as she moved into the kitchen. She methodically set to work helping with the evening meal while she conversed with her friend.

"Really Kagome? Gone is the girl who was indecisive about so many things. You no longer are bothered by long days of work, that or you no longer say anything about it. You accept your duties with grace and dignity. More importantly you are confident and strong." Sango stoked the small cooking fire and put a pot of water on to boil.

"Sango, one does not change that much in such a short amount of time." Kagome scoffed as she peeled away the skin of a vegetable.

"Perhaps you did more than just sleep while encased in the jewel. Think about it Kagome, no one takes to medicine and healing like you have. I wonder if your powers weren't growing the entire time you rested. The souls of the past teaching you in you unconscious state. What you have accomplished in a matter of months would have taken a normal miko years to achieve." Sango looked assured of her theory as she stirred the pot and added herbs.

"There were no other beings inside that jewel accept for me!"

"Yes, but Kagome do you not remember the cavern at my village. The place of birth for the Shikon no Tama." Sango grew serious as she stared into the pot.

"Well yes," the young miko was unsure of where this was heading.

"It was the great Midoriko-sama who sealed her own soul with the youkai she fought. Her soul created the Shikon no Tama."

"Midoriko," she breathed the word entranced by the memory of the stone statue near Sango's village.

"Kagome, Miroku and I have dwelled on this matter for quite some time. Even if you had been resting in the jewel, twenty years passed yet you have not aged one day. Time did not stop Kagome yet your aging did. Your powers have increased ten fold yet you have not practiced or had formal training at all. There is more at work here than what we know."

She hadn't considered such a theory. So lost in trying to pass each day without Inuyasha she had simply accepted the changes in herself. The first time she had fired her arrow after her return it had hit its mark with deadly accuracy. The tip had burned with such intense reiki it had been almost a blinding sight.

The first time she had attempted healing with reiki her hands had glowed blue and the minor wound beneath them had sealed instantly. Suturing had been a breeze with the aid of her miko power. She couldn't heal those who had lost too much blood but she could seal any wound in the blink of an eye. Something that shouldn't have been possible by normal standards yet to her it seemed second nature.

So caught up in her despair over Inuyasha she hadn't really paid much attention to her own self. Just what had happened in the jewel while she slept through the years?

"Kagome," Kouga's voice called to her from outside.

Sliding the door open she was face to face with the youkai.

"I regret to inform you that I must be on my way. I have business to attend to that cannot wait any longer." He grinned slyly at her.

"Business huh?" She wasn't sure what the mischief in his smile meant. "Well, I guess this is goodbye once more. Thank you for escorting me home Kouga. It was wonderful seeing you again. Promise me that you'll bring your family for a visit sometime."

"Aye, Ayame will be so happy to hear that you have returned. Take care of yourself Kagome." With a final nod he turned and sped off.

Kagome watched as he paused when he reached the stairs. One the wind she thought she heard him call out to her. Something about a promise being a promise but the breeze had muffled the words to much for her to catch the full message. She smiled and waved as he lifted his hand to her and disappeared down the steps.

Another brief chapter in her life seemed to vanish with him. It had been easy to believe the night before, with his wolves curled around her for warmth, that she was back on the trail of Naraku. Holding out in Kouga's cave's until Inuyasha returned for her. Easy to believe that mere hours seperated them instead of this endless eternity of waiting.

She had reflected on the past a great deal since last night. The entire trip home she had found herself regretting so much about her time spent her prior. Regretting words she should have said, or actions she should have taken.

Their love for one another was obvious to everyone yet had remained unsaid between the two of them. She had been to afraid to state the facts, afraid of complicating matters even more. If she had spoken to him of her affections would he have waited for her at the well? If she had shown him her love with tender affection would he have been here to greet her upon her return?

The saddest thing in her life was that her love that had gone unspoken, unexpressed because of her fears, and it lingered as a painful memento of what she had lost. A ghost of their connection only remained. Gently calling to her each night in torturous reminder of what she had let pass through her fingers when a simple touch, a chaste kiss or a soft word could have changed.

She would change so much if she could go back and do it over again. Hindsight was always twenty twenty and as such the past remained a lesson. Something to gain experience and learn from. Learn from she would. She vowed to do things differently when ever he reappeared in her life.

"Kagome-chan!"

Snapping out of her trance she turned back to the kitchen. Her face glowed with embarrassment when she realized Sango must have been trying to get her attention for awhile.

"My apologies Sango, let me help you with the stew."

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome looked anxiously at Miroku as he scanned the small piece of parchment that had just been delivered. Once again all her hopes rested on a tiny piece of paper. The seal on the scroll had indicated that it was from the kitsune tribe in the south. No doubt it was another note from Shippo.

"Hmm," Miroku mumbled as he read the well inked kanji on the paper.

"Well, what does it say," Kagome could hardly contain herself any longer.

"First he says how much he misses you and apologies that he has yet to make it here to see you. His training has been very demanding and he has not had enough time to travel back here." Miroku began as he settled onto the deck of the house.

Kagome nodded, her patience wearing thin with each passing word. It wasn't like she didn't miss Shippo as well, in fact she longed for the day she would finally get to meet her adoptive child once again. However, Shippo had been trying to find any traces of Inuyasha's whereabouts since Miroku had first sent word to him of her return. His letters always caused her a great deal of stress as she worried and hoped in the same breath.

"He picked up Inuyasha's trail awhile ago. He goes on to say how it took him on a round about trip right back to where he started. Then the trail went cold... I'm sorry Lady Kagome." Miroku's sad eyes bore down on her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"It's alright Miroku," she stood to stare out at the snowy expanse around them. "What's another few months right?"

Another few months and she would have been here for one full year. Loneliness overwhelmed her as she studied the bleak, cold late winter landscape. Her tears had ceased months ago, so had her smiles. Every passing day became more and more a trial. Each harder to get through than the last. Life without Inuyasha was fast becoming a meaningless existence. In fact, if she hadn't her duties of miko to pass the time and focus her thoughts away from him, she feared she would be completely swallowed with despair.

Was this why he had taken to wandering? Was Inuyasha running from the same emptiness she felt growing inside? He had spent so much longer away from her; longer dealing with such nasty feelings. No wonder he hadn't wanted to spend time where he would be surrounded by memories of their time together.

That or he had simply moved on. Her heart clenched when she considered him finding someone new to spend his time with. Maybe he had moved away, married and had a family like Kouga. To caught up with his new found happiness he hadn't thought about returning to check on Sango and Miroku. Anything could happen in twenty years after all. Enough time had passed that he surely would think her old by now; dead even.

Even though she knew his lifespan could see him through until the modern times, she couldn't begrudge him the happiness of a family until then. If he lived to see her modern Tokyo again he could have had many wives and many children. Five hundred years was a long time to spend alone. No, she couldn't despise him for wanting to feel the connection of a family.

Inuyasha deserved as much. He, above all, deserved to feel the warmth of a home. Feel the loving touch of a wife and experience the joy of children. No matter how her heart ached thinking that he already had found such, she couldn't wish that away from him. If he had finally found some greater form of happiness than she would wish him well.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Sorry Miroku, but what did you say?"

"It's time to go inside Lady Kagome, before you catch a cold."

**A/N: Thanks again for the excellent editing from my beta. I am humbled by the great reviews. I'm so happy to see some of my readers from past stories leaving me reviews once again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How like a winter hath my absence been  
From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!  
What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!  
What old December's bareness everywhere!  
William Shakespeare**

Spring was in the air. All around her birds chirped happily in the warm sunshine. The sun was high in the sky and indeed had some heat in it. Maybe it was the shift in temperature that promised the end of winter because for some reason her soul felt a little lighter than normal. She watched as the village children scampered around the market booths, singing and laughing in response to the wonderful weather.

Winter had been long, darkening her mood like none other. Today was a promise of something different. A new day-- and maybe even a new beginning. None of the messages sent from Shippo

had been any different than the one on that early winter day. All traces of her hanyou had vanished.

Her dreams of him had only gained in intensity. Much to her embarrassment they no longer dwelt simply on his eyes and memories of their fight against Naraku. Heat intertwined with her memories of him, making her dreams more passionate then she would ever let on. What was worse was that she had no idea where the images came from.

Kagome had always been a good girl growing up. Never had she laid her eyes on the provocative magazines her friends had hidden away. She had been immersed in the clean and proper upbringing of what someone would have expected from growing up at a shrine. How she had come up with the images in her dreams she never would know.

Her face heated at the thought of some of them recently. With a deep breath to clear her mind she pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on her task at hand. Nodding politely at the street vendor she purchased another one of the items on her list. A few more, and she could head back to the shrine.

At long last, her baskets overflowing with household goods, she made her way towards the shrine steps. With determination she hauled her heavy cargo up the long stairway. When she was high upon the top steps she was met by the enlightened monk who never seemed to loose all of the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Lady Kagome, it is good to see you out on such a beautiful day," he smiled and reached to take one of the heavy baskets from the young miko.

"You're awfully chipper this morning Miroku," Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "You're not going to try and grab my bottom are you?"

Miroku tried his best to look appalled at the insinuation but he couldn't help but chuckle at the old dig. "Full of humour are we this morning? I am happy to see you in better spirits."

"Must be the promise of a new spring. I do feel more rejuvenated. The weather teases of warmer days and I have grown tired of these cold ones."

"That it does," he smiled. "We received another message this morning while you were out."

"Oh," Kagome was used to these now and she expected it to be the same as its predecessors. "How is Shippo handling the new training?"

"Actually, this letter was delivered by a wolf," Miroku watched the young woman carefully. His eyes recognizing the surprise in her blue orbs followed by the confusion. "It really didn't mean to much to me but I thought perhaps you would understand."

Kagome nervously accepted the tightly wrapped paper. Fingers trembled as she opened the leather tie on the package. She paused before unrolling the parchment; both afraid of what she was about to read and anxious to find out what it was about. She drew a deep breath to steady herself.

The paper slid easily through her fingers as she straightened it. Scanning for a signature she confirmed what she suspected. Kouga's name was scrawled on the bottom. This was it, no turning back now. Returning to the beginning she read the words slowly and carefully. Coming to the end, her brows were furrowed in deep thought. All he had written was "_A promise of the past has been realized. Listen to the wind-- for on its breath is your answer._"

"What the hell does this mean?," she grumbled in frustration. When had Kouga become so cryptic? Scowling she dropped her basket on the wooden deck surrounding the main house. Maybe it was Ayame who had penned the note for her husband. Whoever was responsible was likely having a bit of fun at her expense.

"So it means no more to you than it did us?"

Kagome turned to the soft voice of Sango. "No. Why would Kouga send me something so bizarre?"

"Miroku and I wondered if he had a good lead but no actual location of Inuyasha. I suspect another letter will follow this one shortly."

"Listen to the wind," Kagome opened the parchment once more and studied the words. "That could be it. Wolves use their voices to communicate over long distances. Does that mean I wait for a wolf call? He promised me that he would find Inuyasha so the first statement is easy to understand-- I just don't understand the last part."

"Time will tell Kagome." Sango smiled again before gathering up the supplies Kagome had brought and following her husband inside.

Kagome was once again alone in her thoughts. If Kouga had sent such a note, then it was highly possible that he had finally caught Inuyasha's trail. She really had no choice but to wait. Either another letter would come or some significant event would unravel the mystery behind the words. Kagome had to place her faith in Kouga and she had to be certain that she would understand when the time was right.

All she had to do was wait, right? What was a few more days, weeks even, after she had spent the better part of a year without him? Her heart filled with temporary glee before her nerves got the best of her. She had survived the trials of bloody battlefields, learned to deal with the harshness of this new reality, and emerged victorious from the cold, dead winter. She could survive a little longer.

This could be it-- finally it was happening! All her hopes and dreams rested in the hands of her friend. How she had longed for this moment. This one single glimpse into her future seemed so surreal but she had to believe it was at long last becoming her reality.

What would she say to him? How would their reunion play out? So many questions remained unanswered and she had no way of knowing how long it would take to see how it would conclude. Her first emotion had been of extreme happiness now she worried about what all could go wrong.

Her fears revolved around one main issue; his rejection. The words that had been left unsaid between them hung heavily on her shoulders now. She had never told him what he had needed to hear. What really held him to her? He very well could have given up on her years ago and moved on. Someone new might be standing beside him, sharing his life in a way she had once done.

How would she handle that letter? Possibly one that told of how his life had changed; a life without her. What would her life be without Inuyasha? She was certainly trapped in the past. Not that she had tried the well. Fear had kept her from leaping over the edge. Many occasions she had returned there, tired of living in a world void of her modern conveniences. One thought had stayed her feet firmly on this side. What if a trip back through the well was a one way ticket? She couldn't try it before she had a chance to see him again.

Sighing she turned to face Goshinboku. Time indeed would be the only one to tell what the future held. She simply had to force herself to be patient and focused until the future came to be. If he was still meant to be hers than he would return to her beneath those branches some day. Just as she had found him pinned to the massive tree.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome woke with a start. What had drawn her from her deep slumber? Rolling over she stared at the blackness around her. It was still late at night, the sliver of a moon barely lighting her room at all. Yawning she kicked her covers off and approached the door.. The breeze was cold against her skin when she pulled aside the thin mat.

She was startled when a large black wolf approached her, stopping just a mere few feet in front of her doorway. Inquisitive blue eyes stared back at her as it stood silently in the night. Kagome was breathless as she waited for the animal's next move. The wolf cocked his head to the side as he watched her.

"What is it big guy?" she whispered. The wolf made no move towards her, simply continuing to watch her from its stationary position.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

This time the giant wolf sat, as if patiently waiting for her to join him. Understanding dawned on her and she ran back inside to pull on a heavy kimono over her sleeping attire. Slinging her bow and arrows over one shoulder she raced outside, still pulling on her shoes as she reached the wolf.

He gave her a soft nudge with his nose as he stood and turned towards the rear of the shrine property. With a final look back at her he began to walk silently across the courtyard, and then disappeared through a back gate and into the forest beyond.

It came to Kagome as she followed the black wolf that it was one of the two who had accompanied Kouga when he had met her in the woods. The same one that curled around her in the night, offering her its warmth as she slept. Lost in her thoughts she nearly ran into it when it stopped in front of her.

The wolf turned its ears, swiveling first one and than the other, searching through the darkness for something. An eerie howl sounded in the distance, causing a shiver to run up Kagome's spine. The wolf beside her raised its head and a lonely howl tore from his throat. Intense blue eyes looked into hers a moment before he continued on his way.

Kagome had to hurry to keep up with her companion as he bounded along a narrow trail. Every once in awhile he would pause, making sure not to lose her in the dark forest. Where they were heading she had no idea. Only the odd call of a wolf on the wind would indicate the direction they would travel. For what seemed like hours she followed wordlessly behind the wolf until at long last they met another wolf in a small clearing.

Panting she braced her hands on her knees and carefully watched the friendly exchange between the animals. Clearly they were pack, as they were happily yipping and licking each other in an display of friendship and companionship.

The moon was still high above her indicating that morning was still some time off but she knew they had traveled a great distance from her village. The question remained, was she any closer to Inuyasha?

The two wolves finally turned back to her and she fully expected them to turn and start off again. She needed a little longer to catch her breath and she sunk to the ground under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Hey I'm not built for speed like you two. Why don't you sit..." she never finished her sentence for in the darkness beyond her she heard a god-awful crash.

Reaching for her bow she quickly had an arrow knocked and ready. In the distance she heard melodious laughter followed by gruff cursing. Her hands quivered as she felt the surge of two powerful youki. With the wolves at her side she picked her way cautiously through the thick foliage. Her reiki flared causing the tip of the arrow to burn a bright pink. Emerging through the other side of the trees she sucked in her breath sharply.

The light of her arrow lit up the clearing substantially and in its light she could spot a fire red tunic in a large crater in the ground. A young youkai boy, scraggly dressed and features concealed, stood at the edge of the hole holding his sides in laughter.

She could hardly believe it. There was only one person she knew that could face plant and create a hole that large in the earth. Tears began to cloud her eyes and her arrow trembled on the bow. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

"So it is true," the young youkai giggled, "you're whipped by a little girl! And a miko no less!"

Only inaudible curses came from the crater as its captive waited for the spell to wear off. Kagome's eyes burned with the tears that continued to fall. Her throat felt sore and swollen and she knew that no matter how hard she tried, not one word would breach her lips. All she could do was stare and cry at the familiar sight of fire-rat only a few yards in front of her.

"I can't wait to see that again!" The young youkai chuckled before looking up cautiously at her. When he noticed the still brightly charged arrow in her grip he backed away. Eying her and the crumpled form of Inuyasha-- he seemed to think quickly about the situation and disappeared into the trees. One of her wolves trotted off behind him as if to keep an eye on the youth.

"You going to put that arrow away or what, wench?"

Kagome turned her watery gaze back to Inuyasha. The spell had released and he was standing, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Trying to respond she opened her mouth but only a sob emerged. Emotions overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees, her bow and arrow falling harmlessly beside her.

"Kagome?" His voice softened as he approached, but she was helpless. In her breakdown she didn't even have the strength to reach for him.

When he knelt in front of her, her blurred vision could only make out the colours of amber and red. Desperately she grabbed at anything within her reach and thankfully felt the soft rub of fire-rat bunch beneath her fingers. Strong arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in his chest. Unable to control herself she shook with the ragged sobs that broke from her throat.

She could hear the calming noises he was making, feel the deep rumble in his chest as he tried to comfort her. Nothing seemed to be able to ebb the wave of pent up emotions that had broke through her steely resolve. Inconsolable she simply cried like a small child in his arms.

Finally it was real. She could feel his warmth, breathe in his earthy scent, and hear his breaths. How many nights had she dreamed of this moment? How long had she despaired that this might never come to be?

"Kami Kagome, you still smell the way I remember." His husky voice whispered in her ear. Her tears slowed as she felt him draw in another deep breath through her hair.

Chancing a look up at him she blushed in embarrassment when his eyes locked with hers. Like a timid child she buried her face once again in his chest. His hearty chuckle only inflamed her cheeks more. She felt his arms tighten around her and suddenly she was airborn. She felt the breeze blow past her as she was cradled in his arms. One more leap and she could tell he was settling the two of them in the strong branches of a tree.

"It's been so long."

Again she heard his voice but she was too caught up in the moment. More so, she was far too focused on the fact that she was tucked neatly in his lap, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't remember ever having this strange feeling with him before. She felt hot and tingly being held so intimately by him. Damn her racy dreams! They were ruining her reunion with Inuyasha.

"I was beginning to think that I was going to have to wait five hundred years before seeing you again."

"Inuyasha?" she finally managed to break her silence.

"Hmmm?" He hummed through her hair, once again contented by the scent of her silken strands.

"I'm sorry I took so long to make it back." She smiled when his arms tightened around her and nose buried deeper into her hair. She thought she felt his lips brush against her scalp and quickly drew back her head to look at him.

"That doesn't matter Kagome. You're back now. That's all I could ever hope for."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes we let affection, go unspoken,  
Sometimes we let our love go unexpressed,  
Sometimes we can't find words to tell our feelings,  
Especially towards those we love the best.  
--Author Unknown**

Kagome eyed the young youkai across the fire from her. The youkai looked back with a combination of curiosity and fear. It was still early morning and she had just recently woken. Pleasantly surprised to see breakfast already sizzling over the low flames, she had positioned herself beside Inuyasha, directly across from the strange youkai.

Truth was she was thankful for the distraction. It had come as quite a shock to find herself in Inuyasha's embrace when the first rays of the sun crested the hills. Not being in his presence for so long had left her bashful and shy. All she had done was blush and stutter her morning greeting when he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Now she was trying to ignore his body heat so close to hers as she watched the rabbit slowly roasting over the cooking fire. Her eyes seemed to keep locking with the youth across the fire. He had the most unusual violet eyes she had ever seen. Almost hypnotic was his gaze. He was a stringy boy, almost feminine in size and she was certain that he was no taller than she was.

Introductions had yet to be completed and Inuyasha seemed to be lost in his thoughts of the upcoming meal. Her absence in this time had been weighing heavily on her, consuming her thoughts for the last year. The urge to shed her burden was strong so she opted for the easiest route of striking up the conversation on her own. Catching Inuyasha's eye, she blurted out an apology and with her conscience getting the better of her she found herself trying to rapidly explain how she had come to be lost in the jewel.

With silence filling the campsite after her breathless story, she again found herself blushing with embarrassment. This morning was fast becoming a disaster. Inuyasha was looking at her with the strangest of expressions and the unknown youkai surely thought her some crazy woman that had just come down from the mountain.

"Typical weak human. Couldn't handle the fight and needed a nap." Inuyasha sighed as he poked at the glowing embers. Beneath carefully shifted eyes he watched her response.

Kagome bit her lip and cast a worried glance down. He really did think her a failure it seemed. She had been weak, sleeping for twenty years before finally finding her way out of that abyss. She trembled when clawed fingers pulled her gaze back to fiery amber.

"You should have told me I was pushing you to hard Kagome. Had I had half the sense I have now I would have never put you through all that." His soft voice vibrated deep into her very center. Never had she seen him look so sincere.

"That's alright, I never minded. In fact, I enjoyed every minute of those days." She smiled back, carefully pulling away from his touch before she experienced the embarrassing sensations that her dreams caused.

"How long have you been here then? I'm assuming you've been with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha tried not to look disheartened when Kagome shied away from his touch. He was confused by the mixed messages she was sending. He noticed the rapid acceleration of her heart when he neared, so why was she so nervous around him?

He had spent the whole night battling his own emotions. Fear, joy, love and lust had swirled together in a potent mixture that had kept him awake all night. Awe had overwhelmed him when his precious miko had slept soundly in his arms. How long had he dreamed of that moment?

"Yeah, it came as quite a surprise to find out they had children older than I am." Giggling Kagome carefully avoided the first question. Did it really matter how long she had been here when he had spent two decades by himself? Thinking of that just made the guilt ten times worse.

"How long?"

The tone demanded an answer.

"A year." Kagome's soft voice barely could be heard on the breeze. Her soft reply was followed by a string of curses from the man beside her.

"Such drama," the young youkai injected into the conversation. Kagome didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice nor the violet eyes that rolled in response to Inuyasha's colourful language.

"If I had known Kagome had returned, I swear I would have come sooner." Inuyasha growled throwing another log on the fire a little to forcefully. His words directed more at the youth than the miko shifting nervously beside him.

"That's alright, after twenty years its only to be expected that you would have somewhat moved on with things. I mean, it's not like I expected you to wait by the well everyday. I'm happy that you continued living a normal life."

"Normal?" Inuyasha cocked a sly grin, "I don't know if you would call my life normal, I haven't stayed put in one spot for too long since you've been gone."

"So what have you been doing. Shippo has been trying to track you down for months."

"That runt? He should be focusing on getting stronger, not what I've been doing."

"And that would be?" Kagome questioned.

Sighing Inuyasha glanced back to their silent companion across the fire. Turning the rabbit he sat back and stared into the short flames. "Since you've been gone it seems I've been doing a great deal of favors for Myoga. That damn flea laid the guilt trip on me about my father and his wishes for his sons. So its been one trip after another training, reflecting and of course completing favors for that stupid flea."

"That's wonderful though Inuyasha, doesn't that mean you've gotten to know more about your father?" Kagome encouraged.

"Feh. A little. About a year and a half ago Myoga came to me requesting I find someone of great importance to my father. So I've spent all this time scouring the corners of Japan trying to find this person. I finally tracked the brat down on a remote island far off the coast. It's no wonder Shippo couldn't find me, I haven't been on the mainland for months. I can't even begin to count how many isolated islands I've been to."

Kagome reflected on his words while she again caught the strange violet eyes across from her. The boy hadn't spoken a word to her since Inuyasha started his tale. Not even a word in his own defense when he was berated by the hanyou.

"So what does this boy have to do with your father?" Kagome asked, still unsure of how she should address the youkai.

Inuyasha shot her a confused glance before chuckling to himself. "You mean Sumire?"

"Sumire?" Kagome was certain that name was far too feminine for a boy. The name obvious symbolic of the violet eyes the youth possessed. Still, he was unusual so why not a unusual name to go with his appearance. Finding him on a remote island would explain his appearance. The lad was dressed much like a peasant, baggy pants and an oversized shirt concealed much of his small frame. The headdress sown from rags and face scarf hid any detail that would allow someone to piece together what his facial appearance might be. Not even a glimpse of his hair was available. Either this boy was extremely self conscious or he had something to hide.

"I told you shouldn't dress like such a vagrant." Inuyasha scowled at the youkai across from him.

"This vagrant appearance, as you claim, happens to keep me from attracting any attention. Thus I have been able to stay peacefully content before and on this god forsaken journey." The boy's voice unexpectedly softened.

Kagome's eyes widened at the obvious soft and very female voice coming from behind the dirty scarf. Perhaps she was wrong about the whole young boy assumption. The frame of the youkai could just as easily belong to a woman. Try as she might she couldn't remember what his or her voice had sounded like last night.

"You're not a boy at all are you?" Kagome blushed even as she said it. She hadn't meant to be so rude but she was surprised at the revelation. What was this youkai's connection to Inuyasha's family?

"Not in the least. I find it far easier to take on the appearance," Sumire began only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"Keh! She's a failure when it comes to being youkai. I'm only a hanyou and I'm ten times stronger than she is." Inuyasha laughed out loud. Sumire responded by rolling her eyes, clearly used to the teasing.

"That is true. For a youkai I am weak. I fear I am no stronger than you miko." Sumire confessed. "It's easier to take on the identity of a young male youkai than a full grown woman."

"Your youki is so strong though. When I came across you two last night, there was no mistaking it was just as strong as Inuyasha's." Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. The woman surely had some strength to emit an aura such as hers.

"Well, she is strong in her own right I guess. The problem is that most enemies can't be dispelled by a burst of flower blossoms or a well placed vine attack." Inuyasha stood, pulling the cooked rabbit from the fire and dividing it amongst the group.

"I don't understand." Kagome smiled as she gratefully accepted the meat. Carefully she avoided brushing his fingertips with her own for fear of igniting the heat inside once more.

"I am lacking in the abilities of most youkai. My family was peaceful and we preferred to live in isolation from the rest of the youkai world."

"So why did you, I mean why did Myoga send you to fine Sumire-san?" She still failed to see how this frail woman was important to the flea and his devotion to his former master.

"Well, I accepted this request just to see the look on _'his'_ face." Inuyasha grinned, the look giving him an almost malicious vibe.

"His?"

"Sumire is Sesshoumaru's intended." The sadist smile never left her hanyou's lips. He was enjoying this far too much.

"You mean Sumire-san is Sesshoumaru-sama's fiance?" Kagome reiterated out loud trying to imagine the pristine killing machine with this odd creature before her.

"Purely by words alone!" Sumire retorted, anger lighting those violet orbs. "I have no intention of marrying such a vile creature. I am simply going along with this to win my freedom so I can go back to my peaceful island and never be bothered by such matters again."

"I see." Kagome shuddered at the jaki being projected by the small youkai. Her guess was an arranged marriage had been established by both Inuyasha's and Sumire's parents in days long past. She couldn't blame the woman for not willingly entering a union she had no voice in. The idea of marriage with no love was something the young miko did not agree with. In these times though, she imagined it happened all to often. After all, women in this era were viewed as possessions more than people.

"Sumire can't simply refuse the marriage. She has to convince Sesshoumaru to dispel the contract created by father. Shouldn't be to hard. He'll take one look at her and run the other way!" Inuyasha again chuckled as he finished picking the meat from the bone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided, her attention turning back to Sumire. "Do you think that the union will be easily dissolved."

"I hope so. I was no more than a young baby when our parents decided upon our fates. I have no memory of Sesshoumaru-sama but I am certain that they preformed the ancient ritual of binding us through scent. Being a baby the ritual would have had little effect on me, however, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama will recognize my scent. With that being said, one of the steps for the marriage ritual has already been completed." Sumire trailed off, eyes transfixed on an empty nothingness.

"Meaning it may be hard to break the promise created on your behalf." Kagome finished for woman in front of her. The youkai responded by solemnly nodding her head. Clearly she was distressed by the whole matter and Kagome wondered what she could do to ease the worry the other woman was trying to hide. How could she aid the other when she knew nothing about being bound to a man she did not love?

"I am a peace loving woman, how can I be joined with a male who is notorious across the whole of Japan for his skill as a cold hearted killer? The very thought of it makes my blood curdle. I am not the person for this duty. All I wish is to be freed of my chains and return to my island." Sumire sighed.

"Keh! Like I said, no worries. There's no way Sesshoumaru is going to be interested in a brat like you. You're simply not his type." Inuyasha's tone had softened, his words likened to a brother reassuring his sister.

"I will help you Sumire-san. I'm certain that Sesshoumaru-sama would be willing to listen to you. I'm not to sure he's anywhere ready to settle down himself." Kagome faked a shiny smile to reassure the youkai. As far as she could tell in all her encounters with the icy Lord of the Western lands was that women in general were the farthest things from his mind. In fact Kagome was certain he treasured his own freedom above all else. The whole situation between their father and Inuyasha's mortal mother had likely left a poor impression on the values of marriage on the taiyoukai.

Kagome became lost in her own thoughts while the trio cleaned up camp and prepared to head back to the village. On one hand there was a woman so set on retaining her freedom while Kagome herself had thoughts that contradicted the others completely. Stealing shy glances at Inuyasha she wondered just what their future would hold together.

Would they ever experience wedded bliss or were they destined to continue as they were? The last year, when she had dared dream about his return, she had trifled in the matters such as that. The only thing that had halted her happy thoughts was the reality of the woman who had held her soul before her. Kikyo had been tied to her duties as a miko, never allowed to chose the life of a normal woman.

Now that Kagome had taken on a role of a miko in her village, how would the villagers react to her and Inuyasha together? In the past she had seen the results of human and youkai relationships. Children of these unions ostracized, human widows left in constant ridicule, and youkai males killed because of their tampering with human mistresses. Was this another obstacle they would have to face? Somehow this bothered her more than thoughts of Naraku.

Finally reunited with the man she loved, Kagome feared that the stereotypes and strict standards of this time would tear them apart. A fate worse than death in her mind. With returning fears she trailed with a heavy heart behind the two youkai towards the shrine.

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta as well as my readers and reviewers**!


	6. Chapter 6

**We do not believe in ourselves until someone reveals that deep inside us is valuable, worth listening to, worthy of our trust, sacred to our touch. Once we believe in ourselves we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight or any experience that reveals the human spirit.  
-E.E. Cummings**

Throughout the morning Kagome had followed quietly, the youkai ahead of her silent as they trekked towards the shrine. The miko wished her two friendly wolf companions hadn't disappeared after they had led her to Inuyasha. Surely she wouldn't feel so alone right now if that beautiful wolf was there by her side.

This feeling was so strange. Childishly she had thought that once she found him, they would instantly go back to the way they had been. Foolish thoughts from the mind of a young girl. After the past year she had spent in the harshness of this world she should have known better. Time not only separates but changes as well. With their sweet reunion behind them, they both were struggling with the awkwardness of being suddenly thrust into each other's company.

Neither one being the same person they had been before the last days of Naraku and the jewel. The distance between them could be felt in the air. Luckily for Kagome, Sumire had suddenly hung back with her and broken the tension.

The young youkai had talked softly about her island home. Their conversation nothing more than pleasant and casual conversation. To Kagome it was obvious that Sumire was simply trying to ease the tension she was feeling. How odd for a youkai to act in such a way? Kagome had met very few youkai that were openly kind in any way. Only the few hanyou she had encountered had exhibited such human like characteristics. From the sounds of things Sumire was full blood youkai.

"Kagome-chan, you must not worry so over him." Sumire nudged the miko, her head nodding towards the hanyou who had put some distance between them. "In the months that I have known him, he has done nothing but speak praise about you."

"Really?," Kagome whispered back, her eyes never leaving the strong form of the man ahead of her.

Sumire smiled back reassuringly. "He hasn't stopped hoping for your return. I often wondered if he would ever be reunited with you. Sorry for going on and on Kagome-chan. It's just that after hearing so much about you I feel as if I know you already."

"That's fine Sumire-san, I'm thankful for the distraction. It seems that I have forgotten how to act around him." Kagome smiled sadly as she watched the village come into view in the distance. Her chances on tackling the odd spectrum of emotions she was battling with were beginning to look slim.

'Being alone' was a hard concept for the family they would soon be seeing to grasp. Sango and Miroku, being the parental adults they now were, surely would object to the sleeping arrangements they all had shared in the past. It had been in those moments, late at night, that she had often worked out the misunderstandings between her and Inuyasha. This time there would be no midnight fires to sit around with as Inuyasha and she spoke of such matters. Kami she wished they still were traveling.

Days would be spent with her tending to regular miko duties. How in the world was she going to be able to confront Inuyasha if she was busy all the time? For the past year she had longed for this moment yet not once had she explored the possible reality after their reunion. Her flowery visions had only been of him, not of the life they would live from that moment on.

Reluctantly she pulled herself towards the back entrance to the shrine. The same one she had slipped through with the wolf in the dark of night. Drawing in a deep breath she prepared herself for her first step in her new life.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" A strong voice called out the moment she passed through the entrance. It was easy to spot the form of Sango heading towards her.

Kagome lifted a hand in response as she followed the red form ahead of her. Feeling like something was missing she noticed Sumire was nowhere in sight. It didn't take long for her own senses to locate the missing youkai. Returning to the entrance she reached her arm around the corner, successfully latching onto Sumire's sleeve.

"I'm fine out here," Sumire mumbled in protest as Kagome pulled her into the shrine grounds.

"You aren't staying out there. You'll like these people I promise." Kagome offered encouragement as they once again moved forward.

"It's not that. I mean, he's probably here right?"

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Sumire breathed the name as if afraid speaking it out loud would manifest the devil himself.

Kagome laughed as she watched the woman beside her scan the grounds. "Not likely. He never comes here. The odd time I feel him pass near but he only goes by when he's on his way to visit Rin-chan."

The miko squeezed Sumire's hand in reassurance before turning her attention to her surrogate family.

X-X-X-X-X

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of activity. The men had left to help a villager whose house had burnt down in the night. Kagome took their absence as an opportunity to make her rounds as a healer. The evening had come and gone in a blink of an eye. She had enjoyed watching the interaction between her old companions and Sumire as they spent the fading day getting to know one another. The tension seemingly vanished as they all had somehow managed to fall into a comfortable conversation.

Inuyasha and Miroku had returned just after dark and now Kagome couldn't help but steel chaste glances across the fire at her hanyou. So much had changed and so little remained. She could relax by the fire with her friends, no fear of Naraku invading her peace. How did Inuyasha feel about everything now? She blushed heavily when his eyes met hers across the flames. A thin smile forming on his lips.

Was he amused by her reaction? Another quick glimpse and she noted the sparkle in his eyes. He was laughing at her! This was a side she had never seen. Inuyasha had been a youth plagued by adversity. He had struggled accepting himself and had been hell bent to prove himself. Rare were his moments of happiness when they had traveled across the lands in search of the shards. He had gained so much from his friends during that year and lost so much at the same time. Never would Kagome forget the pain he had suffered when Kikyo had been taken from them all. Those days had reshaped a formerly disgraced hanyou, turning him into a magnificent man.

Then there was the span of absence that left her wondering. Just what had he been through in the years she had been gone? Was he truly free to enjoy his life now? More importantly though, why the hell did he find her so amusing? His eyes tinkled with mirth as he caught her blushes each and every time.

"Kagome-chan, it's getting late. I think we will retire now. In the morning I would like you to accompany me to the village. I think they could use a moral boost after the fire." Miroku spoke softly, his hand on the back of his wife in a guiding gesture. The pair smiled softly before leaving Inuyasha, Sumire and Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, would you mind if I retired to your quarters ahead of you?" Sumire was quick to follow the lead of elder pair.

"No, not at all." Kagome smiled kindly to the youkai beside her.

"Oh, Sumire-sama. I had my daughter draw you a hot bath. Please make use of it before you retire. You have been traveling so long, it would surely be nice to wash the evidence of your travels from yourself." Sango offered before following her husband down the hallway.

"A bath sounds wonderful!" Sumire stretched. She gave Kagome a quick wink before disappearing outside in the direction of the bath house.

"Feh! Women and the baths. I don't see what's so wonderful about it. Too damn hot for me!" Inuyasha grumbled as the outline of the youkai disappeared.

"How long before Sesshoumaru comes for her?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't know about her."

"What!" Kagome gasped staring in amazement at the confession.

"I leave in the morning to go track down that baka." Inuyasha smiled sadly at Kagome.

Kagome stared into the small fire. So that's how it was going to be. He was again to disappear after so suddenly joining her. Fate could be cruel. The awkwardness that had filled the air seemed so dense, suffocating the very breath from her lungs.

Distracting herself from such disheartening thoughts she inquired about the young, tomboyish youkai and her connection with the taiyoukai. Listening to such a topic would surely keep her thoughts from straying again.

"I can't really say I know too much. Myoga gave me the short story when he asked me to fetch her. Seems like her father and mine were pretty close. They arranged the union shortly before my father's death." Inuyasha poked at the fire before tucking his hands into his sleeves and leaning back against the wall. His piercing gaze intensified when the stoked fire burned brighter and the flames reflected in his eyes.

"Her old man fought beside mine. I don't know the details but I got a hunch that there was something special about her birth. The old flee was pretty dodgy when I asked him why she was chosen. I think it was more than just outta the closeness of our parents. Anyhow, her father died in a battle with youkai from the mainland months before mine did. She was spirited away by her father's retainers and that was the last time anyone had seen her."

"So Sesshoumaru really has no idea? I wonder how that will go over?" Kagome mused.

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement. "Remember, they already are bound by the scent ritual. He knows about the marriage partner. He just doesn't know that I went to fetch her."

"Right, sorry I forgot about that." Kagome rubbed her head. It wasn't like her to forget something that she had discussed only the day before. The stress of all that had happened must be getting to her.

"It's alright, I imagine you've had a great deal to think about in the last day." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"How long will you be gone?" It was no use, she couldn't get the thought of their separation out of her mind. Kagome didn't even bother to mask the desperation in her voice. Her eyes grew misty and in one moment she went from staring at him across the flames to being wrapped tightly in his arms.

With crushing force his lips crashed down upon hers. Feverishly releasing the tension that had been building between them, the two embraced. Her fists knotted in his haori as she held on for dear life. Never pulling away from the fierceness of his kiss only allowing his distraction to drain the fears that had been building up within her.

This was the reunion she had dreamed of. The raw emotions that she had known would overtake the both of them. She thanked the kami for the moment of privacy they had been granted. Inuyasha's grip on her lessened and she reluctantly withdrew. She giggled at the look of lazy contentment that had washed over her hanyou. He looked so goofy grinning back at her.

"Finally a smile." Reaching out he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her face momentarily before wrapping a silken strand around them.

His unabashed actions were so different than what she had expected. He glowed with confidence and not a single hint of hesitance lingered around him. Just who was this man. Man... the word suddenly took on new meaning. She had left a boy and returned to find just that. A full fledged man.

Kagome caught her breath as he leaned in close to her. His eyes reflecting her own when his forehead pushed against hers.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that? I thought Miroku and the girls were never going to leave." A crooked smile flashed and he laughed heartily.

Kagome squealed with surprise when she was suddenly scooped up and thrown into the air. Inuyasha caught her with ease, twirling her around the moment she was secured in his arms. Caught up in his playful mood, she laughed giddily as she was swung around. Setting her down gently, Inuyasha kissed her lips lightly.

Then he turned heel and knelt, his arms stretched behind him in the old expectant fashion. He sent her a mischievous look over his shoulder. "Come on Kagome, I've suddenly got too much energy. Whaddya say we go burn some of it off?"

She didn't even have time to think. Her body moved on its own accord, her arms wrapping around his neck and her thighs squeezing tightly around his waist. Before she knew it they were outside and the wind was rushing past her face.

X-X-X-X-X

Miroku and Sango smiled to each other as they stared out into the night. The wonderful sound of a young girls laughter echoed on the cool breeze. The pale moonlight revealing a streak of white before the pair disappeared into the forest beyond the shrine grounds.

"It's good to hear that laugh once again isn't it love." Miroku held on tightly to the woman in his arms.

"Music to my ears!" Sango smiled brightly.

"Love is an amazing thing isn't it. It has the power to connect, change and overcome time itself. I think things are going to get a great deal more lively around here again." Miroku lowered his head and kissed his wife's lips with the same passion they had known the last time that laughter had echoed through the forest so many years before.

A/N: **Grins sheepishly** – It's been awhile! Life's been too crazy. Blame the delay on my pregnancy and new baby girl. I've returned and I must say it's great to be back.

Thanks as always to my wonderful beta Kokoronagomu – luvs ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**The minute I heard my first love story,  
I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was.  
Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.  
They're in each other all along.  
-Maulana Jalalu'ddin Rumi**

"One day—that's it, Kagome."

She was still wiping the sleep from her eyes as she followed him out the door. Her mind was foggy and her face reflected the confusion she was feeling. Somehow she had ended up back in her room alone with a sleeping Sumire across the room from her but for the life of her all she remembered was rushing through the forest on Inuyasha's back. She had instinctively woken before the sun had even begun to rise. She knew that he was preparing to leave.

Yawning she watched as Inuyasha stretched and then prepared to leave her once again. "One day, are you sure."

"Feh, you doubting me? I've got a pretty good idea where he's at. Sesshoumaru's not much of the wanderer that he used to be." Inhaling the morning air deeply he finished stretching his limbs and turned back to her. " Now come here and see me off properly."

Kagome blushed but made her way shyly over to Inuyasha. "Be safe," she whispered into the silent breeze that fluttered around them.

He embraced her then, his strong arms engulfing her small frame. "Don't worry Kagome. I lost you once but I don't plan on letting you go ever again. By the end of tonight you'll have to pry me away to get any time by yourself. You're mine from now until eternity."

Kagome buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. That was the first time he had ever been so forthright. She was overwhelmed by the feelings that she had never experienced before. Such an intense and vibrant expression of her heart's truest desires. Once she had wrestled her heart back under control she stretched up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be waiting here for you."

"Keh, I know."

She watched until his back disappeared from her sight before heading back to her room. Not a moment too soon either. She caught the fully clothed Sumire trying to make a silent escape from the room they had shared.

"You would be going where?," the miko asked as she subtly blocked the youkai's escape route.

"Umm, just out for a walk." Sumire tightened the knotted scarves that covered her face.

"The sun's not even up yet and why would you need to take your belongings?"

When no response came from the other woman Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind her. Sitting down on her bed she motioned for the timid youkai to do the same. "Reality sunk in this morning, huh?"

"I'm not sure what I was thinking." Sumire sputtered out as she seemingly began to panic.

Reaching out Kagome took a hold of the Sumire's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "Let's just sit and talk about it for now. You've come so far already right?" Times like this she was glad of her miko background. This past year had given her much experience in comforting others. She couldn't blame the violet eyed youkai for a sudden fit of anxiety. Sesshoumaru was a rather intimidating man after all.

"What if he doesn't agree to cancel? I just want to live in peace, alone on my island."

Kagome watched the storm of emotions play across those unusual violet eyes. She figured a change in topic was in order. That way the young woman would have time to calm herself before discussing such a volatile topic.

"Sumire, if you wouldn't mind me asking," she paused before a nod of the covered head gave her permission to continue. "It's just that you don't really seem like any full blooded youkai I've ever known. You have such human traits about you."

"That's probably because I've been raised by humans."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. In this day and age that was unheard of. Only the family of hanyou would consider such a thing. Most of them bore horrible scrutiny from the other humans around them as well. Most situations didn't bode favorable for either party involved.

"Don't look so surprised, I know that is almost unheard of but its true. My father had human retainers. They were completely loyal to him. When he died they hid me away on the island. Since that day there has been many generations born to my father's loyal retainers. They have all taken on the responsibility of my care as if it was the most natural thing on earth." Sumire's eyes sparkled with fondness as she spoke of her makeshift family.

"What of your mother then?" Kagome hoped she wasn't pushing to far with her questions.

"Gone. She passed as she was giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine. It was a miracle I was born at all. Both father and mother knew the risks of her becoming pregnant. They thought it was very possible that neither she nor I would survive. Mother was strong though and I think it was her sheer will alone that allowed for my survival. I was born two months too early. I was told that Mother sacrificed herself to grant me life. She preformed an ancient ritual that forced her life force into my body." Sumire's eyes misted as she told the story.

'Another bad topic to be on', Kagome thought and so she desperately changed the subject once again. "Sumire-chan, why do I feel such a strong aura from you and no one else seems to detect its presence?"

Puzzled eyes stared at her. "What do you mean strong? Didn't you hear Inuyasha? I'm a poor excuse of a youkai. Weak as a human really."

That had to be a lie. Even now Kagome was surprised as the strong energy being emitted by the female. Inuyasha hadn't been fazed by it nor had Miroku and Sango seemed to have been concerned over it. It flowed around her in powerful pulsating channels. The more Kagome looked the more she became aware of something unusual. The it dawned on her. It was being bound by something.

"You've been sealed!" Kagome blurted out. Surprised eyes looked back at her.

"How did you..."

"Your youki pulsates and churns violently around you. It's like its trying to escape but can't. Suspended and rolling continually around you. The only explanation could be that it has been sealed." Kagome proudly explained how she had come to that conclusion.

"I can't believe you," Sumire looked shocked as her hand unconsciously clutched at something beneath her shirt. "You're the first miko to ever be able to see it. Not even youkai can sense it."

Carefully Sumire pulled out an amulet tied on a leather necklace. In the dimly lit room it seemed almost like a glittering black stone. Kagome's eyes curiously fixated upon the jewel. Her focus averted when the woman began to speak again.

" I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, you two are cut from the same cloth."

"Who?" Kagome asked confused at the comparison.

"Midoriko-sama. You and she are much the same."

"Midorkio-sama, was she alive when you were young?" Kagome had high hopes. How she would love to speak to someone who had known the legendary miko.

"I'm not sure. My parents had this amulet commissioned before I was even conceived. I know that they tried for many years before Mother finally became pregnant. It's hard to say just when this was created and if I was alive at the same time of Midoriko-sama. At any rate it is a powerful seal the miko herself created as a means to keep my presence hidden and to keep me safe."

"Why such a powerful seal?" Kagome couldn't fathom why parents would create such an amulet for a child that hadn't even been born. How could they have know that she would need it?

"I don't know. I've never taken it off. I was told that I must keep it on at all times, otherwise something terrible would happen."

"I see." Perplexing as it was, Kagome simply could ask her to remove it to see what would happen. Then a thought occurred to her. "Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama knows something about it. Inuyasha said that your father's were very close. Sesshoumaru would have been older when the binding ritual was preformed right? If he was to be your husband perhaps his father told him something about your seal."

"I don't know..." Sumire had that deer caught in the headlights look again. Kagome had to tread carefully for fear that the woman before her would bolt.

"Sumire, I'm not sure why your parents decided to bind you and Sesshoumaru-sama to each other. It could have been simply a gesture of good will between friends. However, I think there was more to it than that. Parents that go to the effort of having a seal like that commissioned before you were even born would not leave you in the hands of just anyone. Perhaps they only trusted someone like Sesshoumaru-sama to take care of you. He has more compassion than you think. Give this a chance and just allow some of your questions to be answered before you make the decision to run."

"Inuyasha is lucky to have found someone as wonderful as you." Sumire reached forward, catching the miko in a warm embrace. "I will do as you advise under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you beside me when he arrives."

Kagome had to chuckle at that. Here was a woman much older than her who was clinging to her skirts much the way a child would do. "As you wish."

X-X-X-X-X

"Are you not hot in that get up?" Kagome asked as they sweltered in the midday sun hanging the laundry to dry.

"I admit that it is unpleasant but I have become accustomed to it." Sumire replied, her hands nimbly folding the laundry they had just pulled off the lines.

"Why go to such extents now, you're safe on the shrine grounds." Kagome looked again at the woman who resembled more of a boy. The long baggy clothes masked any hint of a curve or feminine feature. The head wrap was complex and effective for hiding her facial features as well.

"I don't only wear this traveling. My personal attendants have ensured that whenever I stepped out of my quarters I was completely covered. The less attention I draw the better I guess. I can't be recognized if I'm not seen." The youkai seemed completely nonchalant about the fact she had been confined in such a way.

"Really. How did Inuyasha know that it was you then?"

"That was a slip of my tongue actually. I had snuck out of my quarters to go star gazing when I came across him in an open meadow. He looked so much like what I imagined his father to look like that I had called out to him before I realized what I had done."

"You didn't think that perhaps it was Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired. The silver hair definitely was unique combined with being a dog youkai, but she guessed not too many youkai fit that profile.

"How could it have been? Inuyasha had the cutest ears I had ever seen. He was hanyou and that was that. I had heard about him from my father's retainers. The first generation had kept in contact with others close to Sesshoumaru's mother for the first few years after Inuyasha's birth."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Kagome laughed.

"I guess you could say it was fated. I knew the moment after I spoke who he was and why he had come. I knew that I couldn't run away forever."

Kagome was about to speak when she felt the warm tingling of Inuyasha's presence. Then came the unmistakable chill of Sesshoumaru's fierce aura. Seconds later a hand was knotted in her sleeve and she turned her head to see Sumire's trembling form beside her. Gently she laid a hand over the tight fist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm right here beside you."

A/N: Thanks for being my beta kokoronagomu! Luvs ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Seek Love in the pity of others' woe,  
In the gentle relief of another's care,  
In the darkness of night and the winter's snow,  
In the naked and outcast, seek Love there!  
William Blake**

The afternoon heat was finally beginning to lose to the evening's cooling breeze when two impressive figures shadowed the shrine entrance. Kagome lifted her hand in greeting to Inuyasha. Behind her a trembling figure stood, hands grasping tight to her kimono. Things were about to get interesting.

Her eyes met with Inuyasha's before locking onto Sesshoumaru's tall frame. Kagome watched intently as he turned his head slightly, catching subtle scents on the breeze. The shrine was one of his least favorite places to be. For the time being they were down wind from the taiyoukai, but that would only mask Sumire for another few seconds. With Sesshoumaru's incredible senses, he would surely detect her scent soon.

Inuyasha looked somewhat uneasy as he led the way, well aware of the surprise that was hiding behind her. For all his talk about wanting to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face he didn't seem to excited at all. Even though the pair had somewhat reconciled it was obvious neither cared to be in close proximity to one another.

Kagome caught her breath when Sesshoumaru suddenly paused. His normally expressionless face erupted in a fierce scowl. Kagome cringed when a low growl broke from his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" He barked, obviously displeased at the presence he had just discovered.

Kagome felt Sumire's hands tighten even more. She thought it almost impossible that the taiyoukai couldn't hear the poor girl shaking. Sumire's knees were likely knocking together at this point.

"Myoga sent me on one hell of a goose chase for this. Now play nice you hear! Come on Kagome." Inuyasha motioned her over. It was clear he intended to simply leave the two alone to discuss whatever needed to be said.

"Umm, about that Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off trying to move forward, only to be ground to a halt by the woman behind her. "I think I need to stay for a little longer."

"Oh for the love of..." Inuyasha stomped over to his miko, extending a strong arm behind her to pry off the woman. He paused when a threatening growl rumbled from the taiyoukai. Inuyasha promptly dropped his hands to Kagome's waist and rested his head on her forehead. He drew a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"This isn't going all that well is it?" His words were whispered against her ear. Kagome knew he was frustrated and judging by his entrance earlier, the trip with his brother must have been trying.

"Now lets all just take a step back and calm down. This situation isn't easy on anyone. Sumire is scared witless and Sesshoumaru just had a life changing event thrown in his face." Kagome reached up and lovingly rubbed one of her hanyou's ears. When he backed up and smiled at her she turned slightly and gently pried a shaking hand from her.

With one hand freed of her robes she was able to turn more and pull a terrified girl beside her. Sumire instantly linked arms and sought comfort in the miko beside her. Kagome noticed that the youkai refused to look at anything but her feet. She was about to offer some words of comfort when Sesshoumaru's cold voice broke the silence.

"Disgraceful. Consorting as a peasant boy. And a filthy one at that." His harsh tone did more than reflect his displeasure at the tiny form in front of him. He was down right cruel.

Could he not see how frightened Sumire already was? Kagome's anger quickly burned as his demeanor went from cold to downright frigid. This was his fiancée! Not some enemy he was about to cut down. Without thinking she braced her hands on her hips and flared her temper at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you will treat Sumire-chan with the respect she deserves. She is terrified enough without you adding fuel to the fire. Right now she has some important issues to discuss which I'm sure you will be more than happy to deal with. Do I make myself clear!" Her eye's drew into a fierce gaze as she stared down her opponent. She wouldn't be intimidated at a time like this. Besides, who was he to act like that to someone he was essentially bound to.

Sesshoumaru made a threatening step forward only to be brought up short by a full sized Tessaiga. Inuyasha gave him a meaningful look. The two played a game of silent war before Sesshoumaru drew up straight and Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Hn! I won't be bothered to talk to some child playing dress up." He turned, completely ignoring the two women a mere few feet from him.

"Fine, Inuyasha will you kindly see to it that Sesshoumaru-sama is made at home. Sumire and I are going to get cleaned up. We shall meet you two in the garden when we are ready. I'll have Sango-chan make us some tea for then." Kagome requested and was relieved when Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Never giving the taiyoukai a second glance she pulled along the withering female until they were secluded in the room they had shared.

"Of all the nerve that man could muster, I've never...!" Kagome ranted, wishing that she had something to hit at the moment. Her blood was practically boiling. She hadn't expected a good reaction out of him but the least he could have done was keep his mouth shut. He wasn't a man of many words to begin with.

Calming herself, she had to look at it another way. For Sesshoumaru to be so out of character he must have been rather startled by finding Sumire here. Perhaps they should have given the Taiyoukai some warning. Then again, judging by his reaction he may not have come at all.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." A weak voice called out.

"Oh Sumire-chan, are you all right!" Kagome had almost forgotten about the other woman. She moved to her side once again. "I think he was a little more shocked than we suspected he would be. Sesshoumaru-sama isn't a man that expresses much emotion. For him to have actually displayed any emotion just shows that he was startled."

"Displayed emotion? Kagome-chan he was absolutely furious. What have I gotten myself into?" Sumire's eye's misted once more.

"It will be fine. Let's get changed. It will give us time to calm ourselves and Sesshoumaru-sama time to collect himself as well. I'm sure the man you meet in the garden will be much more composed." Not to mention as lacking in any emotion as usual Kagome thought after. That youkai needed a crash course in that topic. It just wasn't normal being that dispassionate and deadpan. Someone needed to light a fire under his ass. How hard would it be to crack a smile every now and then?

Kagome continued to fume as she changed out of her work clothes into a more traditional ceremonial kimono. A quick round of brushing had her hair tangle free. Satisfied with her own transformation she turned to check on Sumire. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

X-X-X-X-X

"Would it have hurt you to have been a little nicer to her?" Inuyasha scowled as he stared across the garden at his stoic brother.

"I could say the same to you. Why did you not tell me of your intentions?"

"Feh, if I'd have done that you would have high tailed it out of the country." Inuyasha watched the uncharacteristic facial expressions on his half brother's face.

"Hn, perhaps."

Inuyasha tried to read the Taiyoukai but found the task next to impossible. They had indeed grown closer in the last twenty some years but they were still far from friends. His brother was a creature of great mystery. He took care of Rin with a great sense of duty yet rarely did he display any open affection for the girl. Not that she minded.

Rin had often told Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was easy to understand. She could tell when his moods changed despite the fact that his face remained the same blank slate as always. She had often compared him to a wounded animal. A creature in need of human kindness yet unable to ask for it. He wasn't going to argue with her even though he thought Sesshoumaru to be nothing more than an arrogant jackass most days.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't step out of line this time." Inuyasha referred to the earlier incident that had seen them practically bearing fangs at each other.

"Your miko has a smart mouth on her." Sesshoumaru retorted. Clearly he would never admit to being in the wrong.

"Yeah, I like her like that. All wild and untamed. Not like you would now anything about women though." Inuyasha jeered, loving that he could get a jab in here and there.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer him, instead remaining silent in the corner. After spending the time he had with Sumire, Inuyasha was full of some interesting theories on how she had come to be the fiancée of such a lacking youkai. What could a youkai like Sesshoumaru have to offer her other than his name and protection? Had their parents really thought this through? Sesshoumaru's cold character would have surely been evident at the age he was chosen as her betrothed.

Then again, his father had done some crazier things in the past. Like entrusting the Tensaiga to Sesshoumaru as a way to teach the young lord about compassion. Was Sumire another learning curve for him?

Inuyasha had to scowl at that thought. She was far to nice of a girl to be tangled up with someone like Sesshoumaru. He doubted that the youkai would have any idea what to do with a bride besides the physical aspects.

Then there was the urgency of Myoga's plan to retrieve said girl. He had said it was imperative that she be found and returned to Sesshoumaru's side as soon as possible. Why not send the husband to be instead? Never mind, that was an easy question to answer. As if his brother would ever take orders from a flea.

Myoga was lucky he was such an understanding guy. His gut reaction was telling him that there was something fishy going on. If things ended up in shit creek he was going to be pissed. Anything that kept him from spending the rest of his days peacefully with Kagome was an annoyance. Everyone knew what he did to those who annoyed him.

Kagome... finally his thoughts drifted to something worthwhile. Last night had been bliss. Stealing her lips in a passionate kiss, racing through the night with her on his back once more and tucking in her sleeping form. He had waited too long to do what he had wished most for. It seemed surreal that she had returned at long last.

Speaking of which, he caught those most wonderful hints of sweet seduction on the breeze. Turning his head he smiled at the approach of Kagome. Hearing the sound of crunching footsteps he turned back to acknowledge Sesshoumaru. He wasn't prepared to see a look of total shock on his brother's face.

Sumire approached directly behind Kagome and he too was dumbfounded by what he saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Your absence has not taught me how to be alone, it merely has shown that when together we cast a single shadow on the wall. -Doug Fetherling**

Kagome smiled to herself as she entered the garden. Judging by the looks on both males' faces, she wasn't alone in her shock. Behind her the soft foot falls of Sumire whispered on the wind. Kagome paid close attention to the Taiyoukai's face. Surprise and confusion flickered in his eyes before his perfected mask of nothingness was quickly locked into place. It was Inuyasha though that made the first comment.

"What the hell?" There was no hiding the look of utter disbelief on Inuyasha's face. He shot Kagome a quick look as if to ask if she understood. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. 'What the hell indeed,' she thought as she turned back to Sumire.

The woman youkai who had come to the shrine was, well very much lacking in the womanly part. Revealed at long last from the layers of cloth, a tiny and not very womanly person had emerged. Though close in height to Kagome, Sumire was skinny and lanky. Awkward looking at best, but it was the very childlike face and flat chest that had thrown Kagome off the most.

Back in her room Kagome had suddenly come face to face with a completely different woman than she had imagined. Sumire had stared back with those unusual violet eyes, her childish face surrounded by pale white hair. Kagome had been at a loss for words after fully expecting a refined woman to emerge from the beneath the concealing clothing.

Not only had her looks been a shock but her attire soon became unusual as well. Her so called formal attire somewhat resembling what Kagome would have pictured some remote Mongolian nomad to wear. The girl was taking on on bit of boyish charm with every layer she wiggled into.

Her sleeveless, cream coloured tunic had been semi fitted, coming together with a rather unusual take on an obi. The bright blue band of fabric had been simply wrapped twice around her waist and knotted on the side. The ends hanging right to her knees where the cream tunic ended. Soft leather pants clung to her legs and from the knee down, sturdy dark leather boots were worn. Though her shirt dress was sleeveless, her arms were wrapped in cotton a shade darker than the tunic. A leather armband covered the fabric on her forearm completely and leather string was tightly coiled around her bicep to secure the fabric at the top.

Around her neck were wooden beads and feathers. They matched with the beads that had been knotted in her hair. The top of the glossy pale hair had been pulled back in a half ponytail and the bottom separated into folded lengths. Each section not reaching her shoulder blades but thick enough to have been folded many times. The ribbon wrapping the hair matched the colour of her makeshift obi. Sumire looked more like mountain sheep herder than nobility bride to be.

Getting past the strange tribal clothing, you just couldn't hide the fact that Sumire looked to be the same age as a thirteen year old human girl. Considering that Kagome knew her to be older than Inuyasha, she was certainly perplexed by the 'youthful' appearance. Though Inuyasha had become physically a matured man, this youkai bordered between woman and child.

Her attention was drawn back to the present when Inuyasha stood, his eyes traveling over Sumire in perplexed scrutiny. A few shakes of his head and he was circling the pair obviously trying to wrap his head around the revealed youkai. Kagome was a little surprised that the two had traveled so long together and Sumire had never revealed a bit of herself to her companion.

"Didn't you say you were older than me?" Inuyasha blurted out, his brows still furrowed in confusion.

"I am, why do you ask?" Sumire was beginning to pick up on the air of confusion. You could almost feel her unease increase.

"A mere child..."

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's quietly spoken words as he took in the situation as well. So it was safe to say they were all at a loss. While she was trying to figure out just how Sumire was so young she felt a tiny prick on her cheek. Instinctively her hand stuck out at the bite and she was surprised when a tiny voice called up from her shoulder.

"Kagome-sama, I am happy to see you have returned!"

"Myoga-jiichan?" Her words were barely out of her mouth when Inuyasha plucked the flea off of her.

"No more snacking you dirty old man. It's about bloody ass time you showed up. I think we could really use some filling in here." Inuyasha felt no twinge of remorse for flattening the tiny nuisance. He glared at the flea sandwiched between his thumb and finger.

"You're too cruel Inuyasha-sama." Myoga settled on Inuyasha's shoulders after being released and filling out from his formerly flattened self. The almost ceremonial squishing upon his return to his master hardly fazed the wizened youkai now. His ancient eyes settled on the spectacle before him. "Things are certainly as she said."

"She said?" Sumire asked quietly, her wide eyes darting across each of the others in the enclosed garden. "Why am I suddenly so unusual? I don't understand."

"Well Sumire-chan, its just that you appear to be rather, ummm how should I put it, young." Kagome offered up. Her hand settling on Sumire's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"Really? I just assumed I should look like this." Sumire stared down at herself, still confused at why her appearance was such a shock. "I mean, its not like I had much to compare with. There was only a handful of people on the island. No other youkai either."

"I wondered why you were always in that ridiculous get up." Inuyasha inserted, still openly staring at the woman.

"I've always covered myself when I was outside of my caretaker's home. Every generation of nanny has strictly forbade me from leaving without covering myself. They were all very strict but loving women. I was told that I would be in grave danger if I allowed myself to be seen."

"Did they explain why?" Kagome inquired.

"Not really. I assumed that it was simply the difference between humans and youkai. I'm no fool. I realize that the majority of humans quite despise youkai. Having no great power with which to defend myself I resigned myself to the fact that it was for my own protection. I never questioned them further."

"Would a little nicer clothes have killed ya?" Inuyasha chuckled as he settled against a tree.

"Honestly, Inuyasha." Sumire rolled her eyes and Kagome has happy to see the first signs of the fiery girl she had met days before. "How could I possible climb trees in girls clothing? You know very well how much I hated being confined in that house studying for hours on end. When I was outside I wanted to be free to do as I pleased. In boys clothing I could do just that."

"So dressing as a boy was a convenience thing, not something your nanny's insisted upon." Kagome asked trying to stealthily gather up more clues about the youkai who's powers were sealed. She wanted badly to ask Sumire if her caretakers had said much about the reasoning behind the seal. The girl hadn't offered up any explanation as to why her powers were sealed. Certain that the males in the garden had no idea about the girl's amulet she steered clear of questions that were too close to that topic. No use adding more fuel to the fire yet. Best to be cautious at this time as she was sure that there was much more to the young youkai's story. Much more than Sumire knew herself and most definitely more to that amulet.

Sumire's eyes grew soft at the question and her voice grew soft with fondness. "Nay, I know they would have preferred me to be dressed as a Lady at all times. They were all so very much like proper, well bred ladies themselves."

Kagome studied the woman beside her. Despite her childlike appearance her violet eyes held such wisdom. It was her eyes alone that testified the time she had spent alive. She had witnessed many generations of her family come and go. Passed her time on that island studying intently. She had been isolated from the world but well educated on it. She may have lost her fire and courage in the face of Sesshoumaru, but her eyes never lost that warmth and intelligence that Kagome had come to love.

"My Lady said that you would seek answers about yourself. I'm glad the time has finally come." Myoga broke the silence from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

A impatient growl vibrated from the taiyoukai in the corner. Kagome sighed when Sumire let out a squeal in fear and hid behind her. What the hell was wrong with Sesshoumaru? His uncharacteristic vocalization over the past hour had Kagome confused. One minute his usual cold and unmoving face was there and the next he was scowling and growling. She was beginning to think he was the real child in the crowd.

"What are you talkin' about ?" Inuyasha questioned again. His patience was starting to wear thin. The old geezer wasn't making any sense. Sumire was now trembling like a new born babe and Sesshoumaru was growling and muttering what he could only assume were some very colourful words. Things were turning worse by the moment. What the hell had his old man been thinking?

"The Lady of course, Sesshoumaru-sama's mother. She had said that the girl would come as a bit of a surprise." The old flea again contemplated the wayward looking youth hiding behind Kagome. "Interesting indeed."

"Get to the point." A petulant Taiyoukai mumbled from his unmoving seat. Sesshoumaru was looking more displeased by the minute.

"My Lord, your honourable mother sends explicit instructions to retrieve Sumire-sama and return to the citadel. Inuyasha, your presence as well as Kagome-sama's is also requested." Myoga braced for the impending storm.

"Like hell I'm taking Kagome to that bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised at her hanyou's blatant disrespect for what she deemed his step mother of sorts. No doubt that Inuyasha likened the wife of his deceased father to that of an evil witch but that did not change the fact that she was his father's wife. Not only that she was part of the legacy his father had left behind. Despite the awkwardness of his own situation, Sesshoumaru's mother deserved some respect.

"Let us be off!" It was Sesshoumaru's rough voice that silenced any response from Inuyasha. As commanding as ever, the Taiyoukai left little room for argument. "Gather what you need and we shall depart at once."

With regal grace he turned and left. A stoic and unbending force to be reckoned with, Kagome watched until he was out of sight. She hadn't failed to notice how Sumire-chan's shaking had increased ten fold as the Taiyoukai had sauntered past with not a single glance in her direction. Things were going to be difficult, to say the least, from here on in. With a sigh of resignation she dragged the shivering girl back to the room. Might as well get packed and get this all over with.

She sent Inuyasha a pleading look, silently asking him to just go with her on this. She was tiring of his brother's brutish treatment of Sumire. Wishing that the woman-child with her had greater courage she still could not ignore the need to protect her. Something seemed strange with this whole plot and earlier discussions with Sumire had piqued her interest.

Her intuition was telling her that something larger was at work and they were all likely to play a role in the young woman's future. Pushing her way into her room she let out another deep sigh. So much for quality time with Inuyasha. Her glance moved across the room to were Sumire was already changing back into her travel clothes and repacking her meager belongings.

The youkai was a mystery. She could sense a strong youki from the woman unlike any she had experienced before. Something was different about her. The unknown gnawed at Kagome's curiosity until she was practically itching to make the discovery. She had found that in the past day she had developed a strange sense of duty and commitment to Sumire.

It seemed there was more to her destiny than simply growing old with Inuyasha. Anticipation began to set in. After over a year she was setting out on another adventure with Inuyasha. Just like in the past they were starting off on a path to the unknown.

Sumire let out a yawn, bringing the miko back to reality. It would be exciting, but perhaps it could wait until morning. Her thoughts trailed to the ever formidable Sesshoumaru who was currently waiting at the shrine entrance. Then again maybe not. Finding herself copying Sumire's yawn she was suddenly cursing the Taiyoukai.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha scanned the area around them when his acute senses found nothing out of the ordinary he turned his head back to the women who followed. What a night it had been. Kagome had packed with amazing speed, probably from years of practice. She had handled the hasty explanation to Miroku and Sango before practically locking horns with his brother. His feisty miko was all but thrilled to be departing in the middle of the night. She had voiced this to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the warning glare the cold youkai had given her. Inuyasha had smirked at the look of disbelief the snotty brother of his had given the miko as she turned heel on him just when he had opened his mouth to put her in her place. Served him right he thought happily to himself.

They had been traveling for several hours now and he was starting to see the sky beginning to lighten. With his keen eyesight he could make out the looming walls of the citadel on the distant horizon. They would make its gates by morning. He scowled thinking about what awaited him behind those impenetrable walls. A woman he blamed much of his childhood on. A woman who outweighed his own mother in prestige simply because she had taken his father's name. A woman who no doubt would make him all too aware of his bastard status and illegitimate claim to his father's legacy.

He had steered clear of this area for that simple reason. He didn't need to dig up any more bad memories by treading on her turf. Kagome had insisted on answering the call of that she devil though. So unfortunately he would soon be engrossed in all things long past and best left forgotten.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to the quiet voice beckoning him. Sumire's wide eyes were focused on the very same walls he was slowly becoming obsessed with. She looked as anxious as he felt.

"Hmmm,"

"That's it isn't it?"

"Yep."

"It doesn't look very inviting." Sumire voiced her thoughts out loud. Inuyasha had to agree though. Those cold walls were far from inviting. His eyes sifted to the white clad form in front of them. The citadel, however disenchanting to them, was very suitable for it's young master. Unmoving, rigid and impassive, its very essence mimicked Sesshoumaru.

He had been hoping that with his job accomplished he would be spending his every waking moment reuniting with the woman he loved. Fat chance of that happening with 'Mister Carrot Shoved Up My Ass' hauling them off to his own personal fortress. Truth be told, when it all came down to it he couldn't simply leave Sumire in this asshole's care. The girl had become like a sister to him. He felt responsible for her, a sentiment that was echoed by Kagome.

In the moments they had had by themselves prior to embarking on this asinine tour, Kagome had voiced her concerns regarding Sumire. Both felt that their premature leaving would have great repercussions regarding Sesshoumaru's intended. He was still confused over the revelation that Kagome had about the girl. Kagome had insisted that the woman-child possessed a youki unlike those she had come across. Her suspicions on there being more to Sumire he himself thought were currently unfounded but he had faith in the miko's intuition.

As the walls of the citadel inched closer he tried to piece together the reasoning his father had for arranging the union between his supercilious first born to this lovably odd girl. While he had grown fond of Sumire he often wondered about her strange behaviour. Most of the time she acted more like a boy, not caring at all for ladylike propriety. He remembered the time she had entered a swamp with reckless abandon simply because she had been fixated on catching a jovial frog. He had laughed his ass off when she had returned covered from head to toe with the smelly swamp mud. She had laughed with him, not the least bit concerned at her messy coating.

When he had been sat by an unknowing Kagome, she had laughed with utter abandon at the great Inuyasha who had been unceremoniously slammed into the ground at the mention of 'oswari'. Even going so far to make fun of him for being 'whipped by a mere girl'.

Her actions screamed of her sheltered existence. She had been fascinated in the busy port town they landed in after leaving her remote island. He had begun to realize on their return just how sheltered she must have been growing up. By no means ignorant, the shy girl had taken in the different sights with childlike wonderment. Quietly piecing together the actual events to what her precious books had taught her. Indeed she was a fast learner. Never once avoiding a task because she didn't know how to complete it. Sumire would simply ask him the 'how to's and then dive right into the task at hand.

He hated to admit it but the girl was far smarter than he. It had been her quick thinking that had gotten them out a few sticky situations. In a way she reminded him of Kagome. A woman in stark contrast to what was considered a normal female in this day and age. How would she fair in the strict constraints of the position of a taiyoukai's mate? She would be placed in control of the lands beside her mate. Thus losing the freedom she valued so highly.

Perhaps the answers to his questions would come soon enough. He prayed silently to the Kami that she find a way out of this binding to Sesshoumaru. Begrudgingly he crossed the last leg of their trip and came face to face with the eerie walls of the Western Citadel.

A/N: Thanks Kokoronagomu for your thoughts once again. Thank you to all those who took time to leave me a review. I cannot express who happy I feel when I am reading your words about my work.


	10. Chapter 10

**We hold in our hands, the most precious gift of all: Freedom. The freedom to express our art. Our love. The freedom to be who we want to be. We are not going to give that freedom away and no one shall take it from us! ~ Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**

Large was an understatement, Kagome thought as she scanned the view in front of her. Once behind the massive and unrelenting stone walls she had been pleasantly surprised to see a very lovely mansion. Very lovely and very large. No doubt the likes of this fortress envied that of Edo Castle in its prime.

Immediately upon entry they had crossed over wooden bridge that straddled the inner moat. Around them extensive residences popped up and she was in awe of the pristine gardens. Beautiful trees, ponds and walkways littered the interior of the citadel. In the centre was a impressive residence which she assumed belonged to none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

The placement of this fortress was ideal. Built high upon a hill and completely surrounded by water, it would be difficult for even the most formidable enemy to breach its walls. To her left a tower loomed high above her, the scouts on top continually scanning the horizon for threats. The entire place was very advanced for the period but when you considered that youkai built it, it became less surprising.

The other thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Not eerily so but it was evident that the place was very organized and well maintained. The odd youkai was attending to his duties but other than that the street was bare. Odd, she had been expecting a welcoming party for the young Lord. Then again, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be much for crowds so this was likely appropriate in its own right.

Before long they were climbing up a small hill towards another impressive wall. Through it's gates was the main residence. Sesshoumaru made no pause as he waltzed into the first floor. The first thing she noticed was the floors. Even in this impressive fortress Sesshoumaru's first level had nightingale floors. Every movement triggered a noise that resembled the chirping of a bird, perfect for alerting one to invaders.

Creaking their way down a hallway she was surprised at how very simple the house was. Though obviously the home of one of the most predominate families, it certainly wasn't flaunting the fact. Very few elaborate decorations could be seen on the first floor. From what she could tell the rooms themselves looked like they were used more for conferences and meetings than anything else. At a glance she could see tatami mats covering the floor in every room. At least they would be comfortable here, she thought in anticipation.

Down one more corridor and they entered a greater hall area. On the opposite side was perched the magnificent Lady, Sesshoumaru's mother. Her white hair glistening around her as she patiently waited for their arrival. Kagome noticed how the Lady's eyes immediately came to rest on Sumire and how Sumire strangely did not cower.

"Mother, I must remind you this is not your home." Sesshoumaru ignored any greetings and pleasantries.

"What?" The Lady's expressionless mask mimicked her sons perfectly. Her delicate hand bringing a teacup to her lips before she continued. "I simply made myself comfortable in your absence."

Kagome could see where he had gotten the majority of his traits. The pair was identical in many ways. It was his mother's eyes that surprised the miko. Where as Sesshoumaru's were cold and calculating, his mothers sparkled with mirth and playfulness. Despite her face remaining impassive, Kagome could tell she was having fun at her son's expense.

"I have brought them as you requested." Sesshoumaru practically growled, not at all pleased that the woman had so casually made herself at home.

"Hmm? Your dear mother comes for a visit and that's all you have to say." A single eyebrow arched as the Lady mother contemplated her son.

"Get on with it." Sesshoumaru snarled, obviously in no mood for his mother's shenanigans.

Not at all rattled at his act of aggression the woman in front of Kagome simply sighed and focused on the rest of them. " 'Tis a pity Sesshoumaru you didn't inherit any of your father's charm." A frown creased her forehead at that thought. "Then again that's likely what landed him in his grave. A shame really, he was a fine youkai."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense at those words and imagined he likely took the words as a barb at his mother. Kagome herself couldn't feel any ill will towards him coming from the Lady taiyoukai. In fact, if there were any barbs in her words they were directed solely at Sesshoumaru. She watched carefully as the Lady's eyes again settled on Sumire. If she wasn't mistaken there was a great deal of warmth in those golden orbs now.

"Come child, let me get a good look at you." The lady mother spoke gently, beckoning Sumire towards her. When Sesshoumaru scoffed, his mother turned crimson eyes upon him. The youki that surged in the room was almost unbearable. Even Sesshoumaru took a step back at his mother's temper.

"I don't recall raising a beast Sesshoumaru. I could tell quite well the reason Sumire was trembling when she entered. It would do you well to remember your manners."

Kagome was rendered speechless at the sudden display of power. She made a mental note to never get on the bad side of Sesshoumaru's mother. If Sesshoumaru was put in place by her she was certainly a scary one indeed. Furthermore, it was amazing how her face remained as impassive as ever even in her anger.

"Now Sumire-chan, please come up here." It was a command issued that could not be denied.

"Ah, yes..." Sumire faltered looking at the regal beauty in front of her. She had come all this way and didn't even know the name of the Lady Taiyoukai.

"Mother," the taiyoukai injected as if reading her thoughts. A rare smile broke upon her lips. "You may call me mother."

"Right...Mother." Sumire gulped as she took a few brave steps forward. Warily she passed Sesshoumaru, her eyes focusing on the ground in front of her until a chiding cluck of a tongue brought her eyes up to lock with the Lady's.

"No need to be afraid of him child. He's all bark and no bite."

Sumire simply nodded as she came to stand in front of the beautiful Taiyoukai. She feared her heart was nearly going to burst from her chest. Sesshoumaru stood literally right behind her and she could feel the intensity of his gaze upon her. Not at all a pleasant feeling. Breathing deeply she tried to calm the anxiety that threatened her.

"My you have grown. A perfect image of your mother." The Lady spoke softly. Her eyes softening even more in the presence of this woman-child.

"Were you close with her, my mother that is?" Sumire asked shyly. She had never met her own mother and hoped for some memories of her from others.

"Why yes, very close. 'Tis the reason we chose Sesshoumaru for you. Himiko was an amazing woman. I'm sure you shall grow into one as well."

Sumire smiled brightly at the woman before her. She felt a great sense of kinship with the great Lady. Despite the emotionless mask that she wore, Sumire felt oddly comforted by the golden eyes that smiled back at her. This Lady had been close with her own mother and as Sumire's key to her past.

"Now that you are here I must hurry things along. Time is of the essence. I know you have many questions to ask me and I would love to reminisce of days past but there are greater issues pressing us." The great lady drew a long breath before settling deeper into her seat. Her piercing gaze drew shortly upon everyone present.

"Sumire-chan was born into this world both as a miracle and a cursed child. It was on her mother's death bed that I swore a sacred promise. That promise was that I give the life of my child for the life of hers."

Kagome drew in a shocked breath. What did that mean? She looked cautiously at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction. Amazingly his face hinted no expression what so ever? Did his mother mean to implicate his death was imminent? Her face surely reflected her fear and dread at such a revelation.

"Fear not miko, 'tis not as you think. In order to keep Sumire-chan safe, I sacrificed the free will of my precious Sesshoumaru. I ordered them bound in ways greater than your average youkai marriage. A union seldom used even in those days. Himiko and I both felt that he was the only youkai fit to protect her and one who would not abuse her unique talents in a quest for his own power. Sesshoumaru was not the type of boy to rely upon anyone."

"Excuse me," Kagome injected, politely waiting for an accepting nod from Sesshoumaru's mother before continuing. "Her powers that you speak of. Is it because of them that she was sealed."

Sesshoumaru's mother's eyes grew in widened appreciation at the young woman before her. There was more to this miko than first thought. "Interesting that you picked up on that. I doubt that either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had realized such truth."

Kagome winced slightly when Sesshoumaru's eyes bore down on her. She could tell he was angry at her from not mentioning such an important detail earlier. What was she to do though? All she knew was that an amulet around Sumire's neck had the powers of a dead miko running through it. Why it was placed around her neck was a mystery.

"You must know about the amulet right? Sumire was told a little about it. I'm surprised that you, miko, where able to detect such a well hidden spell. What they say about you must be true."

Kagome simply smiled graciously, impatiently awaiting for an explanation on the amulet. Inuyasha drew closer to her, causing her to widen her smile. He too was on the tips of his toes, waiting for the mystery to be revealed.

"I recall hearing about how the pair of you went up against a celestial being named Kaguya." The lady mother began. "A woman who held the ability to stop time."

"Feh, what of it?" Inuyasha was tired of being here. Couldn't the old hag just hurry things up so that they could leave.

"Kaguya was a woman born not of this world. Her lunar powers gifting her with an unusual power over time. Himiko was also not born of this world. Her powers which hailed the sun granted her power over time as well. The difference being that she could move it forward."

"Time travel!" Kagome suddenly blurted out. This was too much though. The implications of that gift were enough to make Kagome's head spin. She looked frantically at Sumire-chan and back at Sesshoumaru's mother. Did Sumire possess the same ability? If so, was there a chance that Kagome could be at long last reunited with her family?

As if sensing her thoughts, Inuyasha reached down and squeezed her hand. The small gesture enough to calm the thoughts that threatened to bust forth from her head. She took a few deep breaths to slow her beating heart.

"Hmmm, funny that you were unaffected by Kaguya though miko." Knowing eyes slide over the miko.

Kagome realized then that the calculating eyes of Sesshoumaru's mother knew more than she was letting on. There was no doubt in the miko's mind that the regal beauty before her knew that she was from the future herself. That was likely why they had been summoned to accompany Sumire. Things were slowly beginning to fall into place.

" At any rate, you can well imagine how sought after such a gift would be. Had Himiko not found such an honest and strong mate she surely would have fallen victim to some tyrant. Fearing the safety of her daughter we were driven to such drastic measures. The amulet was created years before Sumire's birth. Himiko sought out the help of the great miko Midoriko-sama and asked her to commission a pendant that would prevent Sumire's powers from being noticed." The lady paused in her explanation so that she could stand and move to her son's side.

"Himiko also gifted you something in that pendant Sesshoumaru. She wished to give you your freedom for as long as possible. The pendant slowed Sumire's growth. Her powers will not be born in her until her body reaches the maturity of an adult. She bought you what time she could. As such, the payment for the pendant was her own life. It is her soul combined with Midoriko's power that provide the strength for such a spell. Upon the birth of Sumire, Himiko's soul entered the pendant and the spell became complete. You Sesshoumaru, owe a great deal to her as well."

The group grew quiet in understanding of the sacrifice Himiko had given out of love for her child. Not only that but the concern shown to her friend's son. She had sacrificed her own life to give those two what lives they had experienced until now.

"There is more to that story but I have not the time to speak on such things now. In recent days there has been much unrest beyond our borders. Elder youkai like myself have been reluctant to pass on the seats of power. Their young have gown nearly mad with power lust and have begun taking matters into their own hands. Last year an attempt on the leader of the North's life made me realize how unsafe the area was becoming. Should one of these young and hot headed men find out about Sumire they would surely seek to use her to their own advantage."

"Would the pendant not keep her hidden?" Kagome asked.

"I prefer not to leave her safety to that assumption alone. I feel it is time to remove the pendant and let Himiko's soul rest. Now as for you two." The regal taiyoukai moved towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Coming to stand in front of the pair her keen eyes took them both in. First she studied Kagome intently before turning her gaze to Inuyasha.

Kagome braced for the possible war that was to come.

"If you aren't just your father all over. Minus those ears of course."

Kagome could feel the anger in Inuyasha and shifted closer, her hand reaching out to settle on his. She couldn't blame him from being agitated but they had to tread carefully. They were far out numbered and out powered. Using her reiki she flooded Inuyasha with warmth and comfort.

"I have a request for the pair of you. One that you will come to understand more as this whole thing unfolds." She shifted her golden eyes to Kagome.

"Request? What would that be my Lady?" Kagome inquired.

"Asami-sama."

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome was unsure what to make of the Lady's last statement.

"You may address me as Asami-sama. It seems my son has forgotten the most basic of formalities. You are the miko Kagome-sama correct?"

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"Well there's no time like the present," Sesshoumaru's mother turned back towards her son and Sumire, "for the sake of Sumire's safety it is imperative that you complete the binding ritual at once Sesshoumaru."

No sooner had her words left her mouth when Sesshoumaru's youki soared. Sumire let out a frightened squeal and cowered, terrified that he would strike out at her in anger. Kagome was the first to move forward, rushing to place herself protectively in front of the girl. She paused when Sesshoumaru's red eyes shifted to his intended and he broke into a string of curses.

Just what was going on in that head of his. It was clear to her that he was fighting with himself. Thinking back to the time that he met Sumire, Kagome thought his prior behaviour somewhat mimicked the current. The strange growls and odd display of emotions had been surprising coming from the Taiyoukai but Kagome was slowly figuring out his behaviour.

"It must be hard on him," Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's mother, who had suddenly appeared at her side. "His own free will fights with the binding ritual. In one minute he wants to rid himself of the girl who threatens his freedom, but the moment she is in any danger the bond claims him and he is forced to protect her."

"Binding ritual?" Kagome tried to comprehend a spell strong enough to bend Sesshoumaru to its will. She watched as his mother went to retrieve Sumire who had hid herself behind the throne chair.

"See child? There is nothing to be afraid off, no matter how much he dislikes the situation, Sesshoumaru can do nothing to harm you. Now for your safety it is imperative that you two finish the binding ceremony as quickly as possible. I have arranged for it to be completed tonight. No matter how much you both are against this, it must be completed."

The pieces were all coming together. Kagome remembered the way Sesshoumaru had growled when Inuyasha had stood close to Sumire when he had the Tetsaiga in hand. As her mate, he obviously would have seen that as a threat to her. The previous episode that she had witnessed at the shrine and this recent breakdown filled with his cursing was testament to the obvious battle he was having with himself. She could see how it would be tough for a man like him to suddenly be forced to deal with such strange emotions and be so quickly stripped of his freedom.

Kagome suddenly felt saddened for these two people. Both of them only wanted their freedom. Yet as fate would have it they had been bound together, unable to escape the suffocation of the impending marriage.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." Sumire's timid voice broke the silence.

Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru's face shifted from anger to shock. Sumire's beautiful eyes were glossy from unshed tears. The gentle youkai had moved from her place of hiding to boldly come to stand in front of the Taiyoukai.

"If I had known that the ritual couldn't be undone I would have never come here. Now I have cost us both our freedom. I am so sorry, so very sorry..." Sumire's voice trailed off as she was overcome by her tears. Her shoulders heaved with every sob of emotion that poured out of her.

Kagome was about to comfort her when Inuyasha stopped her. Rethinking the situation, she had to agree. Now knowing about the power of the binding ritual, it could be dangerous coming between a youkai and his mate who was so very distressed.

"Oh dear," Sesshoumaru's mother injected before motioning for them to leave. "I have much to discuss with you miko but I think it would be best to leave these two be for the moment."

Kagome wondered if that was such a wise thing to do. She cast a glance back at the pair as she was ushered out of the room. Sumire had collapsed into a heap on the floor, still crying with utter abandonment. Sesshoumaru was stricken with a look of dread and utter confusion as to what to do next. She knew he likely wanted to either flee or slice the girl's head off but was currently unable to move from the spot he was rooted to.

With a sigh she left them alone to sort out what they could.


	11. Chapter 11

" **If you want to know the past, know what has caused you, look at yourself in the PRESENT, for that is the past's effect. If you to know your future, than look at yourself in the PRESENT, for that is the cause of the future." ~ Majjhima Nikaya**

A heavy burden had been placed upon her shoulders. A weight that she had only gotten rid of a few days earlier. She felt as tired as she did after leaving the last patient that had been pulled from the battlefield. The darkness and uncertainty that had threatened to crush her months earlier had flooded back in a mad rush of emotions.

Kagome sat alone in her new bedchamber, trying to gather herself for the task that needed to be done. She had agreed to this without hesitation but it didn't make anything seem less daunting. Confidence was usually one of her strengths but what Asami-sama was asking of her was no short of a miracle.

After leaving Sumire alone with Sesshoumaru, Asami had led Inuyasha and herself into another room. Seating themselves on tatami mats, Asami and she had partaken in a deep conversation, while Inuyasha had idly listened from his slouched position in the corner of the room. A conversation she was certain would be etched in her mind for quite some time.

They had spoke of Sumire and the ceremony that would be happening in a few short hours. The great Lady had told Kagome of how the seal would need to be lifted. A miko was needed to free Himiko's soul and break the spell that had a hold on Sumire's young body.

Asami had not sugar coated the truth of the matter either. Upon the release of Himiko's soul, Sumire's body would be forced into the state it should be. A process that would be horrifying to watch as it put Sumire through unspeakable pain. A truth that the great lady had made them swear to keep from both the young youkai and her would be husband.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach knowing that it would be her to release the soul and break the seal. She would be responsible for causing the trauma to Sumire. She took great measures to ease the hurt and suffering of all who came into her care. Even though she knew that sometimes she had to cause them pain to heal them, this somehow felt different. She would be taking a perfectly healthy individual and subjecting them to a trial like no other.

At first she had strongly objected, citing that there was no way she could ever cause undue harm and suffering upon anyone. But, Asami had shook her head in refusal and with a stern look on her face refuted that it had to be Kagome. The miko who was tied in such an undeniable way to the great Midoriko. Only she, who had traces of the great miko with her, was capable of unravelling such a complicated spell.

So after a mental battle with herself and further discussion with Asami, she agreed with the youkai's request. At the time she had forced confidence into her decision but her half-heartfelt push had quickly fizzled and now she was more worried than she had ever been. Despite her training under Sango's daughters, she felt as if she was no more prepared for this than suddenly taking a spaceship to the moon. Ridiculous as it seemed, she was thinking a spacewalk wasn't looking so bad.

The second and last request had been just as much of a shock as the first. It had been an appeal issued to both Inuyasha and herself. Even now she could picture Asami as her eyes had softened, her face unusually drawn in sorrow.

"_I beseech of you, Inuyasha and Kagome, nurture the ghost of love that exists between those two. Himiko and myself have only ever wished for happiness for those two. Our methods may be __questionable, but this really is the best course for them."_

With those words echoing in her head, she had followed Inuyasha out. As they had been shown to where they would be staying she had ignored the looks from her hanyou. She knew that he desperately wanted to take her aside and talk some sense into her—To whisk her and Sumire away from this stronghold and continue on with life as if this whole mess had never happened.

She had offered him a pleading look of understanding when they had reached her door. She knew deep inside that this was her calling. Perhaps even her fate. The jewel that Midoriko had created with her own soul had granted Kagome more time in the past. That couldn't have been just mere coincidence. Kagome needed Inuyasha to understand that. She needed to focus on what had to be done. Above all she needed his support to be able to follow this through.

An unspoken conversation flowed between the two as she looked at him with pleading eyes. How long had they been together? Surely he would be able to grasp the message she was sending him. She couldn't be bothered by starting into a conversation now. Not that she didn't value his opinion, but she knew how the words would escalate until they were having an all out battle. There wasn't time for that. Besides, she already knew what it was he wanted to say.

Inuyasha understood perfectly when her eyes, full of desperation looked back at him. This wasn't what he wanted dammit! He should be grabbing both her and Sumire and making a break for it. At least that's what he would have done twenty years ago. Today he held a greater understanding for his little miko. Despite her own unease she was determined to see this through. He might not like it but it likely wasn't about to change. Unable to stop the surge of fear and anger he struck out.

With a guttural growl he slammed his fist in the door frame inches from Kagome's head. It was no surprise when she didn't flinch. Leaning in to touch heads with her he closed his eyes. Breathing in her feminine scent he sought to calm the rush of emotions that were almost overwhelming.

"Fine, but if I so much as sense you in danger, I'm taking you as far away from this place and never looking back. That's a promise Kagome." He moved back then, his face still drawn in a scowl.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome nodded curtly before shutting herself away.

He waited until her door was completely shut before going on his way. This place was not where he had envisioned spending his night. He had hoped to be back in his own forest, snuggled up to a fiery little miko. Now he was worrying about what lay ahead when darkness settled on these lands. The unsealing ceremony posed a great deal of threat to both women. Such a spell would require a great deal of Kagome's power to break. More possibly than she was capable of. Taking too much of her reiki could compromise her health and her well being was his utmost priority.

When it came to Kagome he didn't take anything lightly anymore. Never again would he overestimate his own strength. Such mistakes in the past had led to Kagome becoming harmed as well as himself. Years without her had caused him to reflect. Those reflections making him strongly regret the injuries he may have well caused himself. More importantly that he was no good to her becoming wounded himself.

Escape from here with Kagome and Sumire tonight would be near impossible. He knew that. More importantly he was smart enough to know his limitations. So even if he wanted to take Kagome and Sumire away, it would prove to be most difficult. Just Kagome was something he might be able to handle.

The biggest problem was Kagome herself. When she set her mind to something she was as stubborn as a mule. He knew that even despite her self doubt, right now she was focusing on finding the solution to the problem.

After being left at the door of his room, he quickly entered and secluded himself in the quiet room. Paying no mind to the pleasantries it offered, he crossed its threshold in a breath, seeking solace in the calm breeze and scenic view from the window. Seated in in the window sill he began contemplating the conversation that had passed between the old hag and Kagome. He might of appeared to have been disinterested, but not a single word had missed his ears.

The ceremony caused him the greatest concern. He had understood perfectly the hidden message Sesshoumaru's mother had sent him. Though she broke down in detail how the ceremony had played out she had left out a few parts from Kagome. It had been through the subtle drop of words and eye contact she had given him that had caused him to be in such a foul temper. No doubt concealing as much had been a method to prevent any unnecessary fear from threatening Kagome's ability.

Through such subtleties he had discerned the true threat to Kagome. While focusing her energy on Sumire she would be very open for attack. There's no way a bound youkai could go through such a horrific time, watching his mate racked with pain and not seek to protect her. By breaking the seal on the pendant, Kagome would face the full wrath of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha's grip tightened around Tetsaiga, it pulsed as if sensing the torrent of emotions from its handler. He cursed openly at the truth of the situation. An angered Sesshoumaru was one opponent he never wished to fight. He wasn't the hot headed youth that thought himself invincible anymore. He realized who the more powerful of the brothers was.

He certainly couldn't count on Asami for aid either. He knew she harboured no great love for humans. Rin had always countered that belief of his. Citing that her own experiences with Sesshoumaru's mother had brought about a much warmer woman than prior encounters. Perhaps she had become slightly less indifferent towards certain humans, but he wasn't going to rely on if's and maybe's.

Asami certainly hadn't approached him after the fact to assure him that Kagome would be well protected through the ceremony. For all he knew, the old woman would just as easily sacrifice Kagome to meet her own needs. He was perhaps the condolence prize, an easily disposed of nuisance now that he was within the citadel's inner most walls. Trust was one thing he wasn't prepared to indulge in while he was inside these walls.

The last request was just as laughable as any. As if he was going to be Sesshoumaru's babysitter and confidant in marital woes. He had his own problems, with his own woman. All he wanted was to freely live his life with the woman he loved most in this world. He wanted to explore a love that had been put on hold for far too many years.

"Dammit!" He cursed to the breeze. Pulling Tetsaiga from its sheath he held the blade out before him. The waning sunlight caught the blade, his eyes squinted at the shine it produced. How many battles had he and this sword seen together? It seemed unfathomable to even try counting. Together they had triumphed over even the most seemingly unbelievable odds. They had never failed.

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe their luck hadn't run out. Sesshoumaru far surpassed any other opponent Inuyasha had ever faced. Perhaps he was on edge because he finally understood the gravity of it all. Kagome was finally with him again. He feared the possibility of losing her once more. What he would give to have that blind faith in himself he had once had. Unfortunately with experience and age, one began to have a deep appreciation of their own limitations.

Tilting the blade until it rested against his forehead, he closed his eyes as he issued Tetsaiga a silent prayer. He poured out all his anxiety and fear into it, gathering himself for the trial that was to come. He inhaled deeply as he felt that now familiar feeling amass deep within. When he opened his eyes his vision was tinted red.

Time may have taken away his presumptuous courage but it had granted him something so much better. Kami help anyone who threatened Kagome.

X-X-X-X-X

"Kagome-chan, this is far too big for me." Sumire grasped her hands tightly at yukata wrapped around her. Kagome had to agree, the girl was practically swimming in the cloth. However, Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her why the garment selected for her had been so large.

"They must not have been well prepared for this Sumire-chan. Just make do the best you can." Kagome plastered the best smile she could and just prayed Sumire didn't see through her false happiness. As they followed the two guards to the ceremonial chamber, she felt the threatening anxiety pressing at her chest. With a deep breath she forced her insecurities away. She knew she could do this.

The hours she had to herself before this moment she had spent in meditation. In that time she had paid particular attention to nurturing and developing her confidence. She had allowed all her anxiety to leave her body through a carefully cultivated breathing method. As tension released and her nerves relaxed, she sought answers to her questions. With a strengthened will and clarified mind she found them.

She recalled her time in utter blackness. The time she had spoke with the entity inside the Shikon no Tama. Focusing on the sound of it's voice she was able to clarify the words.

"_I am the purpose of your task. The key to your past and the catalyst to your future."_

With those words still ringing in Kagome's mind, she pushed herself harder to remember more of the words that faceless being had spoke.

"_The Shikon Miko. You brought an unlikely group together to reunite the Jewel of Four Souls. Without the ability to harness your true potential as a miko you relied on what you had to begin with. Strength of heart and purity of soul. That is why you have made it this far. That is how you will triumph."_

With those final words echo in her mind, the voice led Kagome to her nirvana. In an instant she had seen her past lives flash by her. All the reincarnations that had come before her until Midoriko. She felt their suffering and experienced their joy. Kagome was overcome with the power that had surged in their veins and surprised than when those images passed, that immense power continued to pulse through her body. With her reiki and heartbeat echoing in her ears she, for the first time in her life, knew the true sense of herself.

She was able to finally obtain freedom from the endless cycles of reincarnations she represented. In a whole she found herself. Understood what it meant to be Kagome Higurashi and an appreciation for the untapped power that she held inside her.

Now she listened to her own footfalls as she entered the candle lit chamber Sesshoumaru and Sumire were about to be joined for eternity in. Inuyasha awaited her with hooded eyes. She couldn't tell from his face how he felt, but his stance indicated that he was tense. Despite the fact that she could not see his eyes, she knew that his gaze followed her every move.

Beside Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru. Tall, regal and unmoving he waited for Sumire and herself at the front of the room. Despite the Taiyoukai's eye-catching presence, Kagome's gaze quickly moved back to Inuyasha. Something was different about him. For some reason he had never seemed more captivating to her. It was as if there was a completely different air about him.

She had to quickly centre herself again before her thoughts turned steamy and she lost all concentration for matters at hand. Approaching the front of the room she took stock of who else was in attendance. Asami was opposite the two men, on the same side that Kagome would be on during the ceremony. Two would be guards lingered in the doorway behind them, leaving Kagome and Sumire alone with the family of youkai.

"Have you prepared yourself miko?" Kagome gave a curt nod to Sesshoumaru's mother after she had asked the question. The regal beauty nodded in return and turned her attention to her son and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Very well, we shall begin then. Kagome will first remove the powers from the pendant. The rest shall take care of itself." Asami grasped Sumire's hands and gave them a comforting squeeze before sending her son a reassuring smile. Then she stepped back, giving Kagome plenty of room to release her reiki. In fact Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stepped back as well. No youkai was too anxious to be close to Kagome when her reiki surfaced.

Grasping one of the youkai's hands with her own, Kagome smiled brightly at Sumire. With her other hand she reached up and grasped the pendant. She was slightly surprised when she could feel the energy within the gem pulsing between her finger and thumb. Focusing her own reiki to the tips of her finger and thumb, she slowly initiated the process. So began the purification and neutralization of the pendant.

Kagome sought to comfort Sumire, who stared back at her with frightened eyes. Careful that her reiki not purify the woman before her, she used the simply touch of human warmth to steady Sumire. Ever so slowly did she increase the intensity of her reiki that was flooding the amulet. Thus, ever so slightly did the light she emitted gain in brightness.

The feeling was amazing, when she had reached a certain level she was able to 'see' into the pendant. Her own mind was immersed in images of the Lady Himiko. Soon she was able to feel the vibrancy of Himiko's soul that was bound to the jewel. Relieved that Midoriko had created a comfortable place for Sumire's mother she was able to slowly work on unravelling the intricate spell that Midorko had wove.

Strange that everything seemed so natural to her. Kagome had to wonder, as she pulled apart the spell, if being trapped in the Shikon no Tama had given her certain abilities. It was as if she already knew the spell. Midoriko's soul had been the creation and binding point of the Shikon no Tama, so perhaps the great miko's lingering presence had merged her own knowledge into Kagome through the long years she had spent sleeping inside the jewel. There was no other way Kagome could have the knowledge and capability of breaking a spell made by the likes and ability of a miko like Midoriko.

When the light around the two girls glowed with blinding intensity, Kagome felt the first crack form in the amulet. With it, the first bolt of searing pain went through Sumire and the young youkai let out a squeal of shock. Instantly Kagome used what energy she could spare to ease the suffering of the other woman.

Her concentration broke for a fraction when she heard Sesshoumaru let loose a terrifying growl. He was obviously displeased at the pain Sumire had experienced. Unfortunately it was only going to get worse from here on in. The sooner she broke the spell the sooner she could use her full strength to aid Sumire through the painful transition.

That had been something she had struggled hard with. Finding a solution to their problem that would allow her to both break the powers of the amulet and aid Sumire with the pain, once something she had spent a great deal of time thinking about. Kagome only hoped that she still had strength left when she was through with the pendant. Her plan was simple. Break the pendant and then heal the girl.

Now it was time for all or nothing. Midoriko had left the best for last. Kagome could tell that it was going to take a great deal of her own reiki to deal the finishing blow to the amulet. Unfortunately she would not have the strength nor concentration to shield Sumire anymore. With great regret she released the Sumire's hand and placed both of hers on the amulet.

In her ears, Sumire's screams raged. Kagome's own body felt on fire as she pushed herself to the limit. Never before had such power been called upon from within her tiny frame. Her vision blurred and her heart raced as she sought to break the amulet. A scream ripped from her own throat as she gave one last push and the amulet broke. She felt Himiko's soul flee from its confines as both she and Sumire crumpled to the floor.

Beneath her Sumire's body contorted and shook, savagely trying to expand to adult form. Kagome covered her ears when the gruesome sounds of muscle and bones popping sounded. It was the blood curdling roar that ripped through the air that nearly made her heart stop. Looking up her eyes locked with blood red orbs that whispered the assurance of certain death for her. In that instance she knew Sesshoumaru would kill her.

In the seconds before he reached her, she closed her eyes and screamed for salvation.

"INUYASHA!"

A/N: ACK! Sorry, I missed my thank you's last chapter. A big round of applause for Kokoronagomu who took time out of her very busy weekend to proof this for me. Thank you to everyone who took the time to send me a review. I always look forward to reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

**The depth and strength of a human character are defined by its moral reserves. People reveal themselves completely only when they are thrown out of the customary conditions of their life, for only then do they have to fall back on their reserves.  
- Leonardo da Vinci**

The light was blinding, intense and burning like a fiery halo around the girls. Inuyasha's eyes were fixated on the tiny miko who was emitting the bright glow. He had been astounded by the vast amount of power that was flowing from her. Had she really changed so much in the past year? Gained so much in the time she had spent on bloody battlefields tending to the wounded and dying?

He was brought from his thoughts by an abrupt flare in his brother's aura. Things were heating up. He tightened the grip on his sword when Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled in a deep and low growl. Inuyasha could only hope that Kagome could hurry through this before Sesshoumaru lost his composer.

Beside his brother he could hear Asami trying her best to calm her son. Her words would soon fall on deaf ears though. Inuyasha could see the blood red hue starting to tinge Sesshoumaru's eyes. His fangs and claws were beginning to lengthen too. Before much longer Sesshoumaru would be enraged and no amount of talking would be able to calm him.

A flare in light caused Inuyasha to snap back to Kagome. A shocked scream came from Sumire, causing Sesshoumaru to growl loudly in protest. The pair was too bright to look at now so Inuyasha had to guess that the process was nearing an end. The air around him was getting hot and tiny cracks and pops came from the reiki surrounding Kagome. Intense was far too small a description for what was going on in this room.

"Hurry up Kagome," he muttered under his breath. Carefully he gauged his brother and the distance between himself and Kagome. Time would be of the essence when Sesshoumaru finally snapped so he needed to be able to reach Kagome as quickly as possible. Deciding that his current position was too limiting, he circled around so that he came to stand directly behind Kagome. From here he was closer to her and still had an excellent view of Sesshoumaru.

It happened in an instant. Sumire's voice broke through the light. A bone chilling scream that could have raised the very dead. Kagome's followed not even seconds later. A loud clap, like thunder shook the room as the light vanished and the pair fell to the ground. He was taken back at the sudden bone popping contortions Sumire's body broke into.

Time stood still as he watch Sesshoumaru lose control. His brother's blood thirsty gaze landing on the one closest to his injured mate. Kagome. It was her voice that spurred the hanyou into action.

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshoumaru dove at her, not even bothering to brandish his sword, deadly claws aimed directly for her throat. Inuyasha leapt clear over Kagome, his free hand pushing her down as he launched over. His strong hand caught Sesshoumaru by the neck, forcing him back and away from Kagome. Tetsaiga was still at his hip as he avoided the poison that was quickly flung his way. His sword would only be of use if Sesshoumaru drew his own.

Inuyasha had to keep Sesshoumaru's focus on himself. That was going to be difficult. Every attack from the Taiyoukai was meant to simply throw Inuyasha off so that he could resume his attention onto the miko at his mate's side. So far Inuyasha had dodged every blow but he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to mess around any longer. Sumire's screams would be too much for him to bear. He had complete understanding, for if it was Kagome's body that was experiencing such torture, he too would be on the brink of insanity.

Sesshoumaru dived again, this time connecting with Inuyasha's shoulder. Claws scraped him, landing just enough poison in the freshly ripped flesh to cause considerable pain. Time to draw on his new found strength, he thought, and without hesitation he released his youkai half. The air crackled around him as he felt the rush of blood in his body. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears. In one blink of an eye his vision flooded red. Just as it did, Sesshoumaru changed course and aimed his sights on Kagome once again.

"Like hell you will bastard!" Inuyasha roared as his fangs lengthened and claws extended. In one bound he closed the distance between them, pinning Sesshoumaru's arms with his own. It took considerable strength to keep the Taiyoukai's arms in a position where his claws were useless.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru, snap out of it!" Inuyasha cursed as he struggled with his brother. Even in his full blood form, it was a hell of a battle to keep Sesshoumaru under control. Despite his efforts, he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Inuyasha chanced a look at Kagome in hopes this would all be over soon.

Meanwhile, an astonished Kagome stared at the battle before her. She couldn't believe she was still alive. When Sesshoumaru's eyes had locked onto hers, she had felt for certain those moments where her last. It had taken a minute for her to realize that Inuyasha had intervened, successfully stealing her away from death's door.

Sumire's throaty screams had drawn her back to reality. Quickly she pulled forth what remaining power she had to aid the pain ridden youkai. Exhaustion was threatening her though and regrettably she had only the strength to take the edge off the pain.

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed, tears blurring her vision. With every convulsion of Sumire's body she cursed the fact that she could do no more to help this woman. Every bone pop and muscle spasm made her sick to her stomach.

"You're doing well miko, just a little longer." Asami suddenly appeared at Kagome's side, a delicate pale hand reaching out to stroke Sumire's head. A motherly gesture towards an injured child.

"Can't we knock her out or something?" Kagome half questioned, half pleaded.

"No. Unfortunately this is necessary. Her pain has awakened Sesshoumaru's claim on her. It was the only way to force the remaining binding. This is the rest of the ceremony. Just take what suffering you can from her Kagome-sama." Asami's eyes never left the form of her daughter-in-law.

Finding new strength from the fact that Sumire was forced into this, Kagome pushed through her own exhaustion and found the energy to lessen the girl's pain even more. Once Sumire's convulsing slowed and her screams lessened to moans, Kagome's eyes sought out Inuyasha. If she could focus on him she was certain she could keep up the momentum.

What she saw was nothing like she expected. He had reverted to his youkai form. Something she hadn't seen in a very long time. The strange thing was that Tetsaiga was still at his side. The blade had always kept his youkai from surfacing, so why was he in the state he was in now?

He was different.

Not a mindless killing machine like he had always become before as a full youkai. He danced gracefully around Sesshoumaru, matching the taiyoukai spar for spar. This version of Inuyasha was very much in control.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Beside her she could hear Asami, but the words were becoming distorted. Her head was pounding, making everything around her seem out of sorts. As she watched Inuyasha, it began to look like a slow motion movie. She turned her head to look at Asami who was still talking to her. Her eyes could only make out a blurry form beside her.

"Pardon me," Kagome asked as she tried to take in what Asami was trying to say, but it was getting difficult. She felt like she was in a trance. The reiki flowing through her was beginning to have a numbing effect. Inuyasha was beginning to blur as he leaped around the room.

Kami, her head was pounding so much. Closing her eyes she tried to keep things under control. The pressure behind her temples was getting worse. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. Repeating the process she tried to calm herself. The headache did not let up. It was becoming incredibly difficult to keep her control over Sumire's pain.

Kagome felt chilled yet she could feel the sweat running from her brow. Nausea suddenly shook her to her core and the room began to swim. Reluctantly she let her hands fall to her side. She could only hope that Sumire was past the worst of her transformation.

Her head had been hurting for so long...

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru was beginning to come around to his senses and Inuyasha knew he had Kagome to thank. Somehow she had managed to lessen Sumire's pain and silence the girl's unnatural screams. Eliminating those screams had been like working a miracle on the Taiyoukai.

"Time to stop this Sesshoumaru. Kagome is only trying to help Sumire through the pain. She's not the one hurting her." Inuyasha attempted to talk some sense into his brother. He watched carefully as those red eyes that had been fixed on him turned their attention to the girls. Relief poured into him when Sesshoumaru reined in his youki and his eyes returned to their cold and usual amber colour.

Inuyasha allowed his own youki to settle deep inside himself once more. Not fulling trusting Sesshoumaru yet, he made the first step towards Kagome. Turning just in time to watch her crumple to the ground.

"Kagome!" Two more bounds and he was beside her in an instant. He cursed to himself over and over as he pulled her limp form into his arms. Her heartbeat was steady, as was her breathing, so he felt some relief knowing she had likely collapsed from exhaustion. With any luck and some well deserved sleep she would be fine.

Beside him Sumire whined and whimpered in pain. For now it seemed the worst had passed. Her body had stretched and developed into that of an adult. His heart clenched at the sight before him. She looked horrible. Covered in sweat and deathly pale she appeared so pitiful lying there. When she cried out and fresh tears fell from her tightly shut eyes, he reached out to wipe them away. A mistake on his part, for he soon found himself at the end of Sesshoumaru's grasp. A shaking hand had clenched tightly around his throat.

"Enough Sesshoumaru," Asami's voice came from behind Inuyasha. "Your brother means her no harm Sesshoumaru. Sumire needs you now. Stop this senseless fighting and tend to your mate."

Inuyasha could honestly say he was glad for the bitch's presence. When Sesshoumaru gave him a meaningful look but none the less dropped his hand, Inuyasha offered up an apology. "Sorry Sesshoumaru. Sumire didn't deserve to go through this. I hope Kagome was able to shield her from the worst of it."

Sesshoumaru only stared coldly back at him before gathering the still crying Sumire up in his arms. In a seemingly effortless motion he stood with her and turned to leave. The Taiyoukai paused with his back to Inuyasha. "Take the miko to the springs when she wakes up."

It was issued like a command but Inuyasha had to smile at his brother. Despite the two of them trying to tear the throats out of each other moments before, somehow they had come to an understanding. With a cooler head, Sesshoumaru had instantly grasped an understanding of the situation. Inuyasha knew that no explanation was needed. The look Sesshoumaru had given him, his hand and deadly claws still locked around Inuyasha's throat, had held a multitude of messages.

Those cold eyes had told Inuyasha that his brother had come to understand why Sumire had been put through so much suffering. Why Kagome had been called upon to break the seal and why it had been Inuyasha to fight him tonight. It hadn't taken long for the keen and calculating mind of Sesshoumaru to put it all together once he had calmed down.

Inuyasha knew that his brother had accepted his calling as husband. Those eyes now held the tiny flicker of warmth in them. Somehow this barbaric ritual had worked. Sumire's screams had pierced Sesshoumaru's soul, forcing him to accept her into his protection. Once placed under that protection, she would never have to worry again.

Sesshoumaru's offer of the spring for Kagome was one of forgiveness and sufferance. After tonight he would harbour no ill will towards her. That came as a great relief to Inuyasha. Tonight was not something he wished to do again. Fighting Sesshoumaru had been terrifying. Only his love for Kagome had kept him from failure. That and his father's blood that ran in his veins. He was finally starting to think that being hanyou wasn't half that bad.

When Sesshoumaru's form vanished through the doorway, Inuyasha found himself alone with Kagome. Well, almost alone except for Asami who still knelt beside him. He gave her an impatient look as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your father would have been red in the face to see you two boys trying to tear each other apart." Her amber eyes looked almost misty at the remembrance of his father. "Inuyasha, you did well tonight. Your little miko was very commendable as well. For the longest time I never understood what your father saw in humans. Little by little though I am beginning to see just how interesting they are. First with Rin and now her."

"Feh, your point." Inuyasha was tired and didn't feel like shooting the shit with the hag right now. Frankly, he just didn't care what her opinions regarding him or Kagome were.

"No point."

Inuyasha didn't like how her eyes twinkled, as if some unknown mirth was amidst them. She left things at that, standing and then disappearing out the door herself. Just what was with that woman? She had been a ball of mystery since they had arrived. He was beginning to have a hard time deciding just how to take her.

Ultimately he decide that she didn't really matter in the present and he might as well take Kagome to bed. His miko would rest far better on a futon and under blankets than in this room. She deserved nothing less and so he lifted his precious package up and followed the same path the two taiyoukai had taken not long before.

A/N: Another big shout out to my wonderful readers and the fantastic reviews you leave for me. Mucho Gracias! As always, big hugs to my beta Kokoronagomu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not be afraid of showing your affection. Be warm and tender, thoughtful and affectionate. Men are more helped by sympathy, than by service; love is more than money, and a kind word will give more pleasure than a present.  
-Sir John Lubbock**

The fog was thick, so dense her chest hurt as she tried to fill her lungs. Darkness. Pitch black nothingness engulfed her very being. She felt lost, abandoned and utterly alone. Frantically she tried to pull in breaths but each gasp caused her more pain. Everything burned, every inch of her skin and every bone in her body. She wanted to scream, to claw at the contractions that racked her to the core but she hadn't even the strength to open her mouth.

"Breathe!" A deep voice commanded her. A cooling touch brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face. She could feel fingers gently caressing her temples. A throaty growl rumbled close to her ear, calming her enough that she could take long, cleansing breaths. The vibrations continued until the fog around her lifted. The pain that had been raging through her body subsided and at long last blissful sleep claimed her.

Cold eyes scanned the scene and expressionlessly he backed away from the woman before him. His duty had been completed. Sumire rested in bed, her breaths now coming steady and strong. What a bother indeed. He took one last glance at the female before retreating to his adjoining room. He had more important things to do than deal with a wife. But what was done couldn't be undone. His duty to her was no more than that of protection and providing the essentials of life. Protect her he would, as he would take it as a personal insult if anyone should try to harm this Lord's mate. That was as far as it would go though. He had no use for a mate and no need to pretend otherwise.

Perhaps it was good that his half brother and the miko were remaining in the citadel. They could look after the girl while he went about his business as usual. That sounded like the perfect solution. When the miko awoke he would request she stay with Sumire for the time being. He had no time to babysit the child anyhow.

Tension was heightening amongst the other Lords. Jaken's recent reports had detailed many separate incidents involving secular movements against the old reigning nobility. Greed and power lust was motivating a growing number of young youkai to take up arms against their own families in attempt to gain status. The number of reports were alarmingly high in the Northern and Eastern regions of the land. His own domain remained untouched by the political turmoil that was spreading in the North. Sesshoumaru intended to keep it that way.

After tonight he realized the importance of gaining allies. Despite prior grievances against each other, Inuyasha would indeed be an asset in his personal arsenal. He would be naïve to think that he could ignore the happenings around him. Best to take action now to prevent a blind attack against him and his people. His father's blood ran though the half breed's veins and tonight Inuyasha had proven just how powerful that blood was. He had fought admirably well, going so far as to match a full blood taiyoukai in a rage. Not to mention he had come out of it unscathed.

Over the years he had began to develop a greater understanding for the boy his father's mistress had birthed. He had learned acceptance after Naraku had been defeated and tonight the hanyou had garnered his admiration and respect. Inuyasha was most certainly a force to be reckoned with. Having a miko at his side, though most unconventional, had its benefits as well.

Satisfied with his current plans, Sesshoumaru retired for the night.

X-X-X-X-X

"Kagome?"

She yawned and stretched, instantly regretting that action when her muscles protested loudly against her. Her whole body ached so she rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head to block out the world. She might as well go back to sleep if she was feeling this rotten.

"Kagome." A deep voice whispered close to her.

"Hmmm," she responded sleepily, refusing to come out of her cozy cocoon. Who was bothering her when she was this tired?

"Feh. Hey wench, you gonna sleep the whole day away?"

Despite her better interests, Kagome felt the tinge of anger. How dare this person be so rude to her! With a huff she tossed the blankets asides and bolted upright. Again it was instant regret as the world around her spun. A warm hand pushed at her back, ensuring she stayed where she was. Blinking she tried to focus on her surroundings.

Finally the room stopped spinning and she was able to make out the figure of a man beside her. In her hazy confusion she pulled back, desperately trying to clear her vision.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned, hoping her hanyou was perched beside her.

"Kagome?" He searched her face and was surprised when her eyes remained unfocused. She was blinking rapidly and soon she brought her hands up to rub at her eyes. His breath froze as he waited for her to finish. He had worried endlessly for the past two nights as she had slept in a completely unresponsive state. His mind had been filled with 'what ifs' as he had watched over her. What if she never woke? What if she lost all her memories of him? What if her body had been damaged in some irreparable way?

"Inuyasha," Kagome began as she dropped her hands away from her eyes and tried to focus on him. "There you are." She smiled as his fuzzy form solidified and at long last she could see him before her.

"Thank the Kami!" He smiled before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Kagome was quickly released and concerned amber eyes bore into hers. "Everything hurts. I feel like I've been hit by a bus! My head still feels all foggy and achy."

Inuyasha watched her carefully as she massaged her neck and shoulders, stretching her back and rotating her neck. Despite the discomfort she seemed to be in, he couldn't find any other great cause for concern. He sighed with relief and pulled her gently into his lap. Smiling when she blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I have just the cure for those aches Kagome. Sesshoumaru told me to take you to the springs when you woke up." Nuzzling her hair and running his fingers through the long strands he felt content to stay just where he was. Unfortunately, the hot springs would be great for her stressed body.

"Hot springs!" Kagome had become very excited at those words. How long had it been since she had indulged in a relaxing bath? "Oh Inuyasha, lets go right now."

He chuckled, the vibrations in his chest radiating straight into her. Kagome again blushed realizing just how close they were. Why was she so much more aware of him as a man now than when they had traveled together years before? Why did she notice the firmness of his chest, the size of his hands and the masculinity of his voice? He hadn't changed that much.

"You have to eat something first. You've been sleeping for two days. Drink plenty of water too. I don't want to have to fish you out of the springs after you've fainted." Inuyasha reluctantly put his precious bundle back on the bed so he could grab the food tray one of the servants had left earlier.

He watched silently as she dug into the platter with great gusto. He never knew it could be so wonderful to watch her in such a simple act. His gaze came to settle on her mouth and he felt the heat rise in his body as those perfectly pink and moist lips opened and shut. His eyes grew wide when her tongue darted out to snatch a tiny morsel that had attached itself to those rosy lips. He had to look away in a desperate attempt to control the desires that suddenly swelled inside him.

When had she become so alluring? He wanted to wrap her back up in that blanket and hide her away from the world. What if some other man had witnessed that simple action of hers and had the same thoughts he had just held? Clenching his fists tightly, Inuyasha knew he would have ripped the man's eyes right from his perverted head. Never before had Inuyasha felt such a strong need of possession.

To have the little miko as his and his alone.

Currently as he was, he was certain that he couldn't have handled the same situations he had before. Had his need to possess been this strong before, that little kitsune would have been shredded when he tried to curl up inside Kagome's sleeping bag. Shippo would have never known what hit him. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. Good thing they were secluded from those others who sought Kagome's affection because right now, he refused to share.

He turned back to check on her only to find her pulling one slender finger slowly out of her mouth. He groaned loudly before heading to the door. Kami, this was going to be the death of him!

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha groaned and retreated to the door. Confused she set the food tray aside. "Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine Kagome," he said through clenched teeth. Taking two deep breaths he stood straight. "I'm just going to grab you... er, what you need for the baths. I'll be right back."

Not looking back he exited the room with great haste. A little bit of cooling down was required before he could safely take her too the springs. As it was, he was barely in control. What in the world was wrong with him? Kagome had always been beautiful but now she seemed more attractive than ever. Inuyasha was disgusted at himself as he was panting like a rabid dog and she was still in pain from the binding ceremony.

"This is going to be a long day," he muttered as he made his way down the hall.

No sooner had he turned the corner down the long corridor when he almost ran straight into Sesshoumaru. The pair stood rigid as they faced one another down. Inuyasha didn't think it past his brother to start a scrap again. Only when Sesshoumaru spoke did he allow himself to relax.

"The miko is awake?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his calculating eyes remaining fixed on his brother. "Have you been to the springs yet?"

"No."

"When you have finished there, I'd like you to come to the study. Jaken and I are going over some interesting reports."

Inuyasha was slightly taken off guard by the request. Sesshoumaru sounded like a general addressing his second in command. Why in the world would the Taiyoukai request him to go over reports with him? Wasn't that what Jaken was for?

That aside he had one more inquiry to make. "How's Sumire? Is she awake yet?"

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head. "The healer's will inform me when she is waking."

"Aren't you worried about her?" Inuyasha couldn't imagine leaving Kagome if she had been through what Sumire had. Sesshoumaru didn't look the least bit fazed that his mate was still unconscious.

"No. Her breathing was normal. I have healers to look after her. Why should I concern myself anymore? I have far greater issues to deal with." Sesshoumaru's demeanor left no room for argument. He stepped past Inuyasha before pausing once more. "The miko may look after her if she so chooses. I have fulfilled my duty to the girl, let the miko do the rest. You and her shall be provided with all your needs for the time being."

Inuyasha watched in silence as his brother disappeared down the hallway. Confused he scowled at the space Sesshoumaru used to be. "Feh, how annoying."

X-X-X-X-X

"Inuyasha, this is amazing!" Kagome gasped as the entered the underground cavern. The steam was thick and heavy above the spring making it look very inviting. The air directly around her was cool. Looking up she could see openings to the outside in the cavern's ceiling that let the sunshine and air in. Smooth, wooden walkways had been carefully laid to and around the spring. It was a perfect blend on nature and man made goodness.

Beside her Inuyasha laid down the towels and additional yukata that they would be wearing after their relaxing dip. She and Inuyasha had both cleansed themselves before entering the springs. That alone had refreshed her in so many ways. She was looking forward to letting the hot water work it's magic on her aching body.

"Careful on the walkway Kagome, the steam has made the wood a little slick."

She smiled brightly at Inuyasha before carefully stepping her way towards the pool of water. Inuyasha had insisted on joining her for fear of her collapsing in the water. So, she was thankful for the extra yukata that would cover them as they soaked. The water would expose much, but she would at least have something covering her. It wasn't like she had her bathing suits anymore. The truth was she had never been more self conscious in her life.

Inuyasha offered her his hand as she took small, careful steps into the water. He smiled at the blissful look on her face when she sunk into the steamy depths. Kagome had always loved the springs. They were usually too hot for his comfort but Sesshoumaru's personal springs were just about the perfect temperature. To keep himself from ogling her now very visible curves, he focused his attention on the cavern's ceiling.

"Have you been to see Sumire-chan yet?" Kagome questioned as she relaxed, closing her eyes in bliss.

"No. I did run into Sesshoumaru earlier though. He said she's still unconscious."

"Oh my." Kagome opened her eyes at the news. Worry replaced the happiness she had been feeling. She shuddered in remembrance of the torture that poor girl had gone through.

"Sesshoumaru told me that you could take up her care when you were better. He wants me to go over some reports with him too. If you ask me he is acting strange. Since when did he want me to talk military with him. What the hell has Jaken been doing?"

"More importantly, why is he worrying over reports when Sumire-chan is still not awake? Shouldn't he be taking care of her?" Kagome huffed. Wasn't the purpose of Sumire's suffering to awaken the possessive response of her mate?

"Apparently he has healers to do that. I agree though Kagome, his job right now should be tending to Sumire."

"I guess this is what Asami-sama meant by nurturing the ghost of love between them. I naively thought that everything would be alright once the ceremony was complete." Kagome turned to face him. "I know that you wanted to leave as soon as possible Inuyasha, but I just can't leave Sumire like this."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew after his short talk with Sesshoumaru that this was would be the result all along. He couldn't abandon the girl any more than Kagome could. He was also curious to find out about these reports that Sesshoumaru wanted to go over with him.

"So what's the plan Kagome?" He was beginning to think the old bitch was actually spewing something worthwhile before. He could almost bet that Jaken's findings had something to do with the unrest Asami had been speaking of before. Things were likely to get interesting around here. Trouble was sure to find them, so in order to keep Kagome safe he was willing to hang around and find out as much as he could. Apparently they were going to fulfill Asami's request after all.

"I want to see Sumire-chan as soon as I can. I think you should find out what exactly is going on." Kagome was anxious to diagnose Sumire's injuries herself.

"My thoughts exactly." Damn, why did he turn and look at her? She smiled brightly at him before closing her eyes and sinking deeper into the water. She looked amazing with the water beads trickling down her neck. He sucked in his breath when her lips parted ever so slightly.

Against his better judgment he moved forward, entranced by the rosy buds that were moist and swollen. They were practically begging to be kissed. With a mischievous grin he leaned forward, might as well give them what they were asking for!

Kagome felt the water move around her, but she was still surprised when warm lips pressed down on hers. Her eyes flew open and she caught her breath at what had leaned over her. A very well muscled man, braced his arms on both sides of her. With his torso out of the water Inuyasha looked like a Greek God. Wild strands of silver hair fanned out on the top of the water around him. Amber eyes threatened to melt her to the very core. He had matured into an amazing creature.

He leaned in to capture her lips once again, this time taking the liberty to playfully nip at her bottom lip. Hers eyes remained transfixed on him as he pushed away from her, sinking into the water until only his eyes remained above the steamy pool. She had to giggle when the fuzzy triangles twitched periodically on the top of his head.

She held her breath when he disappeared under the murky depths and squealed when hands suddenly locked around her waist. Suddenly she found herself out of the water and clinging to the sculpted chest that had teased her before.

"Time to get out Kagome before this heat goes to both our heads."

Kagome was certain she blushed a deep shade of red then. Inuyasha certainly wasn't referring to just her fainting. She wasn't sure herself how much more she could take. She happily buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment as he grabbed a dry yukata and left the cavern.


	14. Chapter 14

**Accept the things  
To which fate binds you and  
Love the people with whom fate  
Brings you together  
But do so with all your heart  
-Marcus Aurelius**

Inuyasha was making a hasty retreat down the hallway. He couldn't have dropped Kagome off at Sumire's room soon enough –now he needed some cooling down and quickly. Nothing that a meeting with his ice-cold brother couldn't accomplish. Kami that woman was getting more and more appealing by the second. Those big doe eyes that were so pure and innocent. That soft body that had filled out in all the right places. That raven hair speckled with sparkling drops of water. So lost in his thoughts he was surprised when he ran into something. He quickly realized that something was a person.

"Sorry," he quickly offered noticing he had knocked a servant woman into the hallway wall. Offering her a hand, he was fully prepared for the rejection to come. After all, even a youkai as a servant still would loath a hanyou like himself. He was surprised when a slender hand grasped his.

"Thank you," the woman smiled shyly, her large eyes meeting his for a moment before she continued on her way.

Inuyasha watched her retreat until he could no longer see her form. He was puzzled by the interaction he had just had with her. If he hadn't been mistaken, the moment before she adverted her gaze those eyes of hers had held an odd reflection. If he didn't know better he would have said they held lust.

"Ridiculous," he muttered to himself as he continued on his way to Sesshoumaru's study. No youkai female would be caught dead with a hanyou. He smiled then because even if one did turn his way, not a single youkai woman could ever match Kagome. His little miko was in a league of her own.

He had barely paused in front of the study before the door slide open. Instantly he recognized the small youkai at the door.

"That will be all Jaken." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to look up as he dismissed his second in command.

Inuyasha caught the bitter look directed at him before Jaken disappeared behind the door. He couldn't help but grin at the annoying toad's reaction to him. Some things never changed. Sesshoumaru continued silently with his work so Inuyasha took a moment to look over the study. Numerous books lined one wall, the others boasting well drawn maps and battle inspired art. Everything had its place in this neatly organized room. A large window created a beautiful, naturally lit environment.

At the far end, Sesshoumaru sat behind a long table, scrolls and ink jars strategically arranged around him. Inuyasha had to admit that even sitting as he studied scrolls Sesshoumaru was an intimidating creature. He was perfection in all ways, from the way he looked to the home he kept. His attitude, abilities and habits focused on that perfection. The clean lines and organization in his study boasted an uncanny resemblance to all things that encompassed his very being.

"Come over here, Inuyasha." The usual demanding tone came from him, even as his eyes remained transfixed on a particular piece of paper.

Inuyasha didn't hide the look of annoyance on his face. Why bother? His brother hadn't taken even a moment to acknowledge him properly. Despite his displeasure, he made his way over to see what on that paper had his brother so occupied.

"A rather unusual messenger brought me this. I assume you passed her in the hall?" Sesshoumaru finally looked up, casually handing the paper over to Inuyasha. His eyes were cold and calculating when they met with Inuyasha. "A word of caution brother, she is most devious. Currently I can not tell what her intentions are but I could smell deceit upon her when she passed me this letter."

Inuyasha instantly recalled the youkai woman who had looked at him with seduction and lust in her gaze. He suddenly didn't like where this was heading. Just what was a woman like her doing delivering a message to Sesshoumaru? Curiosity piqued he began reading the letter. His face developed into a deep frown when he realized what it was. A military command issued to troops. Brief and cryptic as it was he was able to determine that it was orders to seek an item of importance at a specific location. The hints given were vague at best and to just what and where he couldn't be sure.

"What is this?" Inuyasha glanced at his brother before reading the information over again. Whatever these people were looking for, they were planning on striking today. Why would the woman deliver this to Sesshoumaru?

"I'm not sure. However," Sesshoumaru pulled over a detailed map and pointed out a location, "this is where they are planning to hit."

Inuyasha scanned the map his eyes taking in every detail. "That's days away from here. What is she hoping to accomplish? There's no way we would be able to reach that point from here. It's not even in your domain."

His eyes passed over the map again before recognition took hold. Dread filled his very core when he realized just where that little dot on the map was really pointing at. He double checked other places on the map just to make sure but in the end he had come to the same conclusion.

"Sesshoumaru, that's the island I found Sumire on." Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru took in the information. The reaction was not what he expected, not a single flicker of emotion sparked in those eyes. Despite being joined to the girl, the Taiyoukai seemed to have no feelings at all for her. None beyond his call of duty however.

"That is indeed interesting information. That woman reeks of a son of the leader of the southern lands. What is she seeking to accomplish? No doubt this order was issued by that man. He is in charge of his father's military."

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you a little worried? What if what he is searching for is Sumire? He may have found out about her or if he hasn't the possibility of him knowing once he has attacked the villagers is very high. She could be in danger." Inuyasha couldn't believe this guy. His mate was facing possible threat and he was sitting here not the least bit concerned.

"What does it matter if he knows? She is my mate now and that is all there is to it. She is safe so long as she remains behind these walls. I have no reason for concern." The Taiyoukai took the message from Inuyasha and began to once again contemplate its cryptic message. "I am most curious to determine the goals of that woman. I do not like such devious creatures behind my walls unless I know their intentions."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare in disbelief at his brother. He had always known him to be heartless but come on! Things were not going the way he thought. He had hoped for Sumire's sake that his brother would gain a better appreciation for the fact he had a mate. Perhaps develop some feelings for the girl Inuyasha had come to care for like a sister.

"That woman likely will hide amongst the servants. She didn't even bother to hide her lust from me. No doubt she will try to worm her way into my bed to get the information she is looking for." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha once again. "The same goes for you."

"I beg your pardon?" Inuyasha looked back at him in shock. His own reaction resulting in a annoyed sigh from his brother.

"Women are deceptive creatures Inuyasha. Most would easily spread their legs for a man if it meant bettering their own position in the world. Do not be fooled by those who actively seek your affection. That woman would just as soon use you to reach her goal as me. More so since she is a spy." Sesshoumaru finally set aside his papers and sat back from the table.

Standing he made his way to a window and gazed into the gardens outside. "Nothing good will come from her meddling. The state of affairs in this country is not as well as it once was. Beyond my borders, conflicts are arising everywhere. In the South, the leader's own sons vie for his lands and his power. Internal disputes are causing a great deal of unrest in the people. Though my lands are untouched by such trivial matters they won't remain that way. The position I shall take depends on who takes power in the other lands."

Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha. "Should the Southern Lord's youngest son gain power, we will be at war. Currently he is the general of the South's military. Everyone is well aware of his hunger for power. I am certain that if he succeeds he will not be satisfied with just the South. His greedy eyes will be set upon expansion."

"If that happens... ," Inuyasha paused as full comprehension of matters at hand registered. Everything he had come to know in these lands would be at risk. His friends, Sango and Miroku, would be threatened by youkai and human armies. The aging couple would be no match for the fight to come. More importantly, Kagome would be in harm's way. Fat chance he would sit idly by. "If that happens I'll be damned if I'll just let that bastard walk his way in here."

An uncommon smile passed over Sesshoumaru's lips. "I'm glad to hear that. Father's blood truly runs in your veins Inuyasha. You would make a most valuable ally."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru went to the book shelf. He reached behind some books to pull out an ornate wooden box. With the small wooden box in hand, he moved to the corner of the room where a larger box was sitting. Gathering it up as well he returned to Inuyasha. Setting them on the table he pushed them over to his brother, a gesture of offering.

Carefully Inuyasha picked up the smaller box, opening the lid he was surprised when he discovered the contents. Carefully woven silk laid in two patches, each patch adorned with Sesshoumaru's family crest. The stacked hexagons that shielded delicate flowers, were hand crafted to perfection. These patches were intended to be used as patterns. Patterns for clothing makers when crafting clothing for nobility. Puzzled he set the first box aside and opened the second.

Inside was a beautiful blood red haori. One that rivaled his brother's snow white one. Again Sesshoumaru's family crest was stitched on the sleeves. Inuyasha ran his fingers over the material, in wonder at how beautiful the texture felt on his skin. Clearly it was constructed from the finest of silk, however, he was surprised at how thick the cloth was. It seemed stronger and heavier than regular cloth.

"That was our father's family crest, I claim it now as my own." Sesshoumaru reached into the box, pulling out the red material. "It holds the same powers as your fire rat haori. The difference is the craftsmanship. Hair fibers from the fur of a fire rat were skillfully woven together with the strongest and finest silk. I believe our Father had this commissioned when he learned your mother was carrying you. His intention was likely to present it to you once you reached adulthood, much the same as when he presented me with mine."

Inuyasha was beside himself. The fact that Sesshoumaru had kept such an item despite his former hatred for him was astounding. The other was that this haori had been created just for him by his father. A testament to the life he may have had if his father remained alive. A father's love for his child had been woven into the very fibers of this cloth.

"What do you think about taking your place as our Father's son?" Sesshoumaru questioned, holding out the haori to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had never imagined this moment would every come. Yet here it was. He was being offered a place in his father's legacy by a man who had once wished him dead. By adorning this family crest he would take his position along side his brother. A place that normally only a full blood youkai could hold. He would be foolish to think this path easy though. Despite his brother finally accepting him, few others would. There would be great hardship for him.

He grinned as he reached out and accepted the robe. Hardship? Feh! Suffering had made him into the man he was today. Hardship had allowed him to make friends and meet Kagome. This was after all, the path he was most used to. This was the path he had always chosen.

Today he had found something he had always longed for. Acceptance for who he was and for the blood that ran through his veins. A place in this world where he should have belonged and a chance to forge his own path.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome entered Sumire's room nervous about what she would find. The last time she had seen the girl her body had been racked with convulsions. The young miko drew in a heavy breath, filling her chest to the brim before slowly exhaling. Feeling slightly calmer she proceeded slowly. Her soft calls to the girl had echoed in the room, none of them answered. Near the back of the room was the bed where the still sleeping youkai lay.

Kagome thought she looked peaceful at least. Sumire's breaths were quiet but they were strong and steady. Reaching out she carefully brushed aside some stray hair that had been clinging to the woman's face. Hesitantly she placed two fingers on the pulse point on Sumire's neck. She didn't want to wake her, but Kagome was anxious to check Sumire for any lingering injuries. When the female didn't stir at all the miko continued with her ministrations.

Sitting on the bed, Kagome reached into a small pouch she had brought with her. From it she pulled a container of homemade ointment. Sumire may be youkai and have incredible healing abilities but even with those, Kagome was certain the woman's muscles would be sore and aching. Meticulously she looked over the woman's body. Massaging each area with the balm after each inspection, dedicated to one area at a time to ensure her friend was healthy.

An hour later, her hands cramped from their work, she tucked Sumire back under the covers. Then she added another blanket as the heat would increase the effectiveness of the medicinal ointment. Satisfied with both her patient and her own work Kagome pulled a chair up beside the bed.

She thought it strange as she sat there staring at her friend. Strange how the girl had become a woman in the blink of an eye. It wasn't that odd to be looking at her now though, as Sumire had covered herself the majority of the time she had spent with her. Kagome was no more used to this new appearance than when she had revealed herself a few days before. Perhaps it was just the memories of what had transpired at the ceremony that was causing Kagome this unusual feeling. She was certain that it would take a very long time for the nightmarish images of Sumire's suffering to fade in her memory.

Her eyes had become transfixed on the long pale hair that trailed across the bed and over the edge. She reached for those strands, curious of the hair that was so unique yet similar to Inuyasha's. Her fingers snagged the moment she tried to pull them through. Frowning she looked around for a brush. Spying one she quickly reached for it and started to work.

Evidently the long locks had been knotted for awhile. She began to giggle as she methodically worked on one section at a time. Somehow, the tangles matched the tomboyish attitude Sumire had had when they first met. Her hair had been tied back in a way that permitted freedom. Apparently, she hadn't been overly vain about her hair as it certainly wouldn't be in the condition it was.

An image of Sumire screaming in pain and thrashing about caused Kagome's hands to stop. She had to close her eyes and draw in another deep breath to calm herself. With shaking hands she proceeded. It was more likely the tangles were a result of that night. Pulling the brush through slowly she tried to focus on the task at hand. It was taking all she had to push back the emotion that threatened. Never again did she wish to witness such a horrific display.

Kagome let her mind go blank as she worked the knots out of that pale hair. She lost track of time but with each stroke she felt herself reaching a calmer state. It wasn't until she heard Sumire's voice that she broke free of the hypnotic state.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," the girl yawned. Kagome smiled when Sumire's face scrunched up, "but what is that awful smell."

"Sumire-chan! I am so glad that you are awake. How do you feel?" Kagome set the brush down and quickly found some extra blankets to help prop the youkai up with.

"Hmmm, now that you say that, I feel horrible." Sumire groaned as she shifted.

"Try not to move too much. That smell is the ointment I rubbed on your muscles. It should help with the soreness and stiffness you are experiencing. Try to keep the blankets on Sumire-chan, the heat helps the ointment work." Kagome helped Sumire to elevate her head and shoulders so she was in a semi-sitting position. "Get comfortable Sumire-chan, I will get the guard outside to notify Sesshoumaru-sama and to send for some food and tea."

Kagome hurried of to instruct the guard who had been posted outside the room. Then she returned to Sumire's side –though it was good to see the girl awake, it was disheartening to realize how weak she still remained. Her motherly nature kicking in as she fussed with the blankets around the young youkai.

"Kagome-chan, the blankets are fine." Sumire smiled at the miko who was obviously worried over her. "I'm sorry Kagome for making you worry about me."

"You're sorry? Sumire-chan, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this right now." Kagome felt her eyes misting as her own shame tore at her heart. "I even knew what was likely to happen and I still agreed to it..."

"Kagome!" Sumire interrupted before the miko could continued. "You did what you thought you had to. Truthfully Kagome-chan, it was just a matter of time before it would happen. I couldn't run from this fate forever. You know, I could feel you trying to help me Kagome-chan, I felt the warmth of your powers. Thank you for your kindness."

Kagome didn't like the look of defeat that had flickered in Sumire's eyes even as she smiled bravely. She had skipped past her own resolution so quickly and seemingly wished to distract Kagome with her words of praise. Kagome was about to question Sumire about her thoughts when the door slid open.

"Excuse me," a short and rather portly old female youkai entered. She brought with her a tray of tea and food and set them on a table. With a polite nod she once again excused herself from the room.

"Thank you," Kagome acknowledged the elderly woman before she left them alone once again. Rising from her seat she tended to the tea, pouring each of them a cup. Silently she returned to her bedside perch and offered Sumire the tea.

No words passed between them as they sipped their drinks, both lost in their own thoughts. They both started when the door again slid open and Sesshoumaru entered. He was closely followed by Inuyasha.

"Glad to see you finally decided to wake up sleepy head." Inuyasha smiled brightly at both Kagome and Sumire. It was wonderful to see both of his girls awake and healthy. Sumire still looked weak but she was awake and smiling.

"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled when he came over and ruffled her hair. He casually sat on the bed next to Sumire, grinning sheepishly at the both of them.

"Well, you two sure gave me a scare. New rules! You both aren't allowed to do something so foolish ever again. Otherwise you will both be my personal servants for a month!" Inuyasha smiled wider at the looks of annoyance on both the girls faces. Jokes aside he hadn't felt this relieved in a long time. The woman he loved was alive and healthy and beside her was a woman he had come to think of as family, although not well, alive at least.

His smile faded when he turned back towards his brother, Sesshoumaru's ice cold mask hadn't budged. He stood as rigid as ever, barely acknowledging the women before him. Inuyasha didn't think the Taiyoukai even bothered to look at his mate before he began addressing the miko beside her.

"You shall see to her well being miko," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Pardon me for my boldness Sesshoumaru, but don't you think that perhaps you should be taking an active roll in her care?" Kagome fired back, all too familiar with what the Taiyoukai was planning. She had no problem taking care of Sumire but there needed to be more to the couple's relationship.

"That is exactly what I am doing."

Kagome had to wonder at the almost confused expression that briefly crossed his face. Instantly she knew that no matter what she said currently, the Taiyoukai simply wouldn't have a clue about what she meant. The man was far more 'love challenged' than Inuyasha had ever been. The easiest way to get him to realize what she meant was to create situations for romance to blossom. Playing matchmaker with these two could be one of the most hardest things she had to do yet. Lucky for her she was full of ideas.

"Of course you are, I meant I am going to need your assistance. Sumire-chan would benefit from the fresh air and sunshine. I need you to carry her out to the gardens." Kagome smiled to herself at her quick thinking.

"Inuyasha will do that." Sesshoumaru fired back, an impatient look of annoyance forming in his brows.

"Well he is more than capable, however I think that would be unwise considering she is now your mate. I can't imagine what your followers would think if your mate was being carted around by another man. Now, I realize that you are very busy Sesshoumaru-sama but it wouldn't take more than a few moments of your time." Kagome had hit the nail on the head with that one. Sesshoumaru was a man who required strict control over his subjects. A chance for them to question his leadership was one he wasn't likely to take.

"Very well miko, you may send for me when you wish to do this." Sesshoumaru eyes once again skipped over Sumire and trained upon his brother. "I will see you again tomorrow morning. We have reports to go over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bright and early, I got it already." Inuyasha rolled his eye's as Sesshoumaru turned and vanished out the door. He heaved a heavy sigh of frustration once he was left alone with the women. Tomorrow would come far too soon. Being involved in the working of his father's land was going to one big headache. It felt wonderful to finally be a part of his father's legacy but after spending so many hours with his brother learning about what it took to manage such an undertaking, he was beginning to doubt this attachment. He was better suited to doing things his own way, unbridled by the rules and obligations that came with such status.

"Inuyasha, stop thinking, it makes you ugly." Sumire laughed slightly as she poked fun at the hanyou.

"Feh, I'm a genius at work." His eyes softened when he looked at her. Sumire's skin was too pale and she looked more and more exhausted with every moment they remained. "Seriously though Sumire, do your best to stay out of trouble? I have my hands full looking after Kagome. If you get into trouble, she'll be the first to follow. I might just go crazy if that happened."

"I'll try my best."

Kagome watched her friend carefully and noticed right away when the woman was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. Her body still needed more time to recuperate. "Sumire-chan get some rest. I'll come in the morning to check on you, alright?"

Beside her, Inuyasha took her cue and stood to leave. Kagome adjusted Sumire's bed, lying her flat again and tucking the covers tightly around her. She offered her a weak smile before closing her eyes. Kagome could hear her steady breaths before she had even reached to door.

"Well that wasn't quite what I expected. I had hoped for more between them." Kagome thought back to Sesshoumaru's stiff words and overall uncaring attitude. Now she understood why Asami-sama had insisted they stay. The way things looked she was going to be playing cupid for awhile.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Now, before you get looking like Sumire, you need to get some rest as well." Inuyasha took a no nonsense approach with his miko, she would run herself ragged if he let her. He could already see the signs of stress becoming visible on her. Her skin was pale, dark circles under her eyes and a slump in her shoulders. She needed rest as badly as her friend. Tomorrow was another day and the way things were going, it was likely to be as crazy as the last few.

After making sure she was safely stowed away in the confines of her own room he retreated to his. Tonight there were no pleasantries between them just strict orders for her to rest. She was so worn out he had basically led her into her room and pushed her towards her bed. He had barely got her in there before her eyes began to look heavy. Despite the many things he wished to discuss with her, Inuyasha left her to get some rest.

The day's happenings weighed heavily on his mind. The offering from his brother, the seductive spy and the information on that scroll. So many things he wanted to run by Kagome just to get her perspective. That would have to wait for another day though. Not only that but when was he going to have time to simply spend with Kagome? He had the added stress of the more obvious topics that needed to be dealt with.

He hadn't the chance to even go over the past with Kagome. He wanted to know just what had happened to her inside the jewel. He needed to know what happened to her in the year she had returned. He could see that the same blue eyes that had once shined with such vibrant innocence and faith had lost some of their luster. No doubt this world was much crueler than the one she had known.

His only condolence was that she had been lucky enough to have been reunited with Miroku and Sango. The couple surely had made things easier on her. But the times they lived in where not the carefree days of adventure and wandering they had known twenty years before. True, those days had been filled with danger but they were also filled with fun and freedom.

Miroku and Sango had responsibilities and commitments now – to their family, their community and to their religion. Their role in Kagome's life would have been much different upon her return. What had his precious miko been exposed to? Who's lives had she impacted and who had impacted hers? No doubt she had many questions of her own.

To say he was disappointed at the inability to reconnect with her was an understatement. They say good things come to those who wait but he never had been the patient kind. He had waited long enough already and she had been with him for days but they had spent no real time together. The little time he had gotten her alone she had been too exhausted to delve into such important discussions. He was fast becoming frustrated with the whole situation. Throw in the new developments and he was losing his composure.

With a heavy sigh he lay down, certain the night was going to be a long one as he sorted some of his problems out.

A/N: Thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter. Thanks to those who nominated and voted for my fic and I am thrilled to see it rank 3rd in the IYFG awards. As always, Kokoronagomu, you are the greatest beta ever! Last but not least, thank you very much for reading this and taking the time to leave me reviews. It means the world to me that you do that much for me! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Like everything which is not the involuntary result of fleeting emotion but the creation of time and will, any marriage, happy or unhappy, is infinitely more interesting than any romance, however passionate.  
-W.H. Auden **

The sun had barely lit the horizon yet he and Sesshoumaru had already been going over reports for an hour. Inuyasha hadn't been able to rest soundly and had left his room in the early hours of the morning. Coincidentally Sesshoumaru seemed just as anxious as he and the two had met in the hallway. Now Inuyasha found himself staring at the same report again for the third time already. The report the spy had delivered the day prior. So many things weren't sitting right with him regarding the matter. Frustrated he threw the report in front of Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai merely lifted an eyebrow and continued working on another report.

"She's trying to lure us out isn't she. Why don't we bring her in for questioning?" Inuyasha was more bothered by the fact that Sesshoumaru was letting a spy run freely in his mansion. Was the man nuts? That woman could be sending important information out to their enemies while they sat around idly in this study.

"Hmmm, that would be what she is expecting. I have my own plans for that woman." Cold and calculating eyes finally engaged with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pushed his work away and picked up the report Inuyasha had tossed at him. "You are correct that she is trying to lure us out. No doubt she is hoping that we mobilize an army and march off towards the south."

"I'm assuming by your tone that that is exactly what we are not going to do."

"Things are different at this level Inuyasha, we have politics to concern ourselves with now." When Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a confused look he continued. "Think of it this way, how would it appear to the Southern Lord when our army crosses into his land. It could be taken as an act of aggression. Add to that the unstable situation in the south and the combination could be dire for my own position."

Inuyasha pondered on his brother's words and saw the truth of the matter. Sesshoumaru was right, Inuyasha couldn't rely on his normal reaction to these situations. Running in swinging swords was likely to get him into more trouble than would actually solve anything. He sat as his brother continued.

"First we need to figure out just what she is after. The best way to flush out a rat is to bait it. We will give her freedom and show her ignorance. Once she thinks us oblivious to her intentions she will unknowingly show us her own secrets. My men are loyal inside these walls and my best guards understand what she is about—I have eyes and ears everywhere. Once she thinks herself successful we will have her in our grasp."

Inuyasha could see the merit in that approach but with Kagome and Sumire in the midst he wasn't comfortable letting the spy run loose. What if the youkai was an assassin on top of being a spy? Sesshoumaru's plan, though effective, was not sitting well with him. Again, his lack of patience was getting the best of him. He would rather just bring her in and force the information out of her.

Secondly, what about the fact that the southern military was currently on route to Sumire's home? He worried about the people Sumire held as family. Worried that their trail leaving the island would be easily picked up by the youkai who was poking around down there. What exactly was that man's intentions on that island. More over, was Sumire really safe?

"What about the island Sesshoumaru?"

"That's simple. The Southern Lord's son will go, destroy and be done. Nothing more and nothing less." Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted back to the report.

Inuyasha didn't like how nonchalantly he talked about it. Those where Sumire's important people and anything bad happening to them would affect the girl horribly. Inuyasha thought about how he would react knowing that someone was targeting Kagome's family. The first reaction was anger and he let the emotion grab hold as he addressed his brother.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru! That's it—you're just going to sit here on your ass and let that bastard kill off her family? What kind of a man are you?"

Sesshoumaru watched his brother closely. In all his years knowing Inuyasha he had always witnessed this rash side to the hanyou. The unbridled emotion that he so obviously inherited from his human mother. He set down the report and locked eyes with his fiery, younger brother.

"Would you rather I drag two whole nations into war?"

Inuyasha bit his tongue in order to silence his own response. He didn't give a damn about politics, he only cared about his sister-in-law. Drawing in a few deep breaths he calmed the anger that had welled up. With a clearer head he knew that Sesshoumaru was right.

"Fine. Could I offer you some advice Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod. "Regarding your wife, it would be wise if you considered her emotions along with your duties. Otherwise you'll find yourself in a battle worse than anything politics could ever conjure."

With that said he took his leave. His eyes were sore from looking over documents in the dim light. His frustration was constantly threatening him, as was his sanity at the moment. In an effort to clear his head, he took to the nearby forest for a quick run.

X-X-X-X-X

The morning rays felt good on her face and she felt refreshed from her restorative sleep. Kagome smiled brightly as she finished her tea and breakfast. It was a perfect day to take Sumire out into the gardens and today's weather would work wonders on Sumire's spirits. With a skip in her step she bounded out her door and down to her friends room.

Sumire was propped up in bed and smiled brightly at her when she entered. Much to the miko's relief the young youkai had regained some of her colour and looked rested as well. Sumire was also just finishing her breakfast. The girl was sipping on the last bit of tea when Kagome knelt on a cushion beside her.

"Good morning!" Kagome beamed at her friend.

"Aren't you just the chipper one this morning." Sumire responded, her voice still tired even though she looked much better than she had before.

"Hmmm, indeed. 'Tis a beautiful day out there Sumire-chan! I think you and I should check out the marvels of the gardens here. The weather is simply too nice to sit inside and I bet you will feel even better with some sunshine on you!"

"That would be wonderful Kagome-chan." Sumire offered a small smile.

Kagome took action immediately, helping the young youkai into some fresh clothing. They had barely finished when a knock came on the door. Kagome knew immediately who was there, she didn't even need her miko powers to sense his aura. Prior to her entering she had asked the guard to send a message to Sesshoumaru. After all, he was needed to cart this precious woman outside.

Kagome grinned to herself as the door slide open and the Taiyoukai entered. Sumire's reaction was comical at best and Kagome stifled her laughter at the look of embarrassment and horror on the girls face when she realized just why Sesshoumaru was there.

"Kagome-chan, this really isn't necessary. I can walk myself there just fine." Sumire argued, her eyes widening with every approaching step of her husband.

"Nonsense Sumire-chan, you are under my care and I will not have your condition worsening on your overdoing it." Even though her friend was unbearably uncomfortable this pair needed to get used to each other. 'Operation cupid' was now in progress! "Sesshoumaru, she is ready so you can bring her now."

Kagome turned quickly so the pair couldn't see the look of mischief on her face. She let the slightest of giggles slip when she heard Sumire squeal in surprise as Sesshoumaru lifted her. Things were going well!

Sumire couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She didn't know if she should be more terrified or embarrassed by the whole situation. She quickly found herself high in the air and being easily carted out of the room like a piece of luggage. He was impassive as always, hard muscles as unbending as his cold stare. Her skin prickled where he touched her and she shivered in fear. Despite Asami-sama's reassurances that he couldn't hurt her, she sure felt like a cornered rabbit at that moment.

Flustered and frightened she found strength by focusing on the back in front of her. As long as she could focus on Kagome she would be fine. Kagome and breathing; she repeated those words in her head for the walk from her quarters to the gardens. Relief flooded through her when she felt the first rays of sunshine caress her skin. Finally!

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, you can set her here." Kagome motioned to a luxuriously grassy expanse beneath a tree. Sumire was as pale as a ghost when she was set down and Kagome was suddenly worried that maybe this was too much too soon.

"Send for me when you are ready to return." Sesshoumaru addressed the miko. His eyes wavered slightly towards his mate before he turned heel and disappeared from the garden.

"Sumire-chan, are you alright." Kagome knelt beside her friend, quickly assessing the girl. She felt better when colour began to return to Sumire's face. Judging by Sumire's reaction, 'operation cupid' wasn't the success she had been hoping for.

"I'm fine Kagome-chan. Just a little shook up is all. Kami, that man is terrifying." Sumire breathed deeply.

"He's not that bad," Kagome suddenly smiled. "After all, he did try to kill me in order to protect you! I mean he did look rather impressive fighting for your sake."

Kagome used her sarcastic humour to try and wrangle a smile out of her friend. All she received was look of annoyance. Nothing seemed to be going her way today. Sighing she settled back into the tree to bask in the tranquility of the gardens. They were truly splendid! Beautifully maintained and picture perfect it would be easy to lose oneself here in meditation. She wasn't sure how many minutes had passed when Sumire suddenly spoke.

"This is beautiful."

Kagome turned to look at her and was shocked in the change of appearance. Sumire had never been what Kagome would call a stunning beauty. At best she was slightly better than average. Her unusual violet eyes the most beautiful aspect about her. What she saw now was something entirely different.

The sun was settled on her well defined cheek bones, her eyes sparkling as she breathed in the fragrant air. The smile that bloomed on her face was incredible. By simply changing her facial expression she had gone from bland to breathtaking.

The scarves she had hidden herself behind had also concealed her smile, Kagome had never seen her smile since the face wraps had come off. If only Sesshoumaru could have seen this. The miko was still staring in awe when the smile slowly faded from Sumire's face. Kagome was going to strike up a conversation when she noticed something odd.

Sumire's eyes seemed to gloss over and her complexion suddenly paled again. What concerned Kagome the most was how still she seemed. Calling out to her, Kagome's concern deepened when her friend didn't respond. Something was not right at all.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had left the garden, his feelings unsettled after the cunning plan of his brother's miko. He hadn't missed her giggles as she had forced him into personal contact with his wife. He was no fool and didn't like her making him out to be one. Currently though it was his brother's words that were bothering him the most.

Emotions? Why should he care about her emotions? His only duty to her was to protect her. Her emotions had nothing to do with him. There was no way that her emotions could become a bigger problem to him than the political instability that was threatening his lands. He got the impression from Inuyasha that the hanyou wanted him to pay more attention to the woman who had been suddenly thrust into his life. Ridiculous!

Against his better intentions, he decided to humor his brother for the moment. Turning around he sought cover in the distant trees on the far side of the garden. A little secretive surveillance couldn't hurt and he could effectively fulfill part of his duty to her today. She looked very pale when he was carrying her and her trembling could be an indication of poor health. Once he had determined her overall health he could get back to work.

Settling into the branches of a tree he had a clear view of the two women. He was puzzled when the pair just sat there in silence, basking in the rays of the sun. Then suddenly he witnessed something incredible. The change in his wife's appearance nearly made him loose balance in the tree. Suddenly it was very hard to think of her as an annoying young girl who had been forced upon him. How she shone with such vibrancy in a single moment. He leaned back in the tree, closing his eyes against the strange vision. Why had that smile unsettled him so? He felt uneasy in his own skin.

He was suddenly angry for allowing his brother's words and actions to have this effect on him. Cursing to himself he jump silently from his perch. He was half way back to the main building when he heard a scream rip through the calm air. Instinctively he knew that it belonged to Sumire and not the miko. His body reacted on its own, racing though the garden until he was at her side.

His eyes scanned over her form and he was troubled when he found nothing evidently wrong with her. His cold gaze fell upon his brother's miko. "What happened!"

"Something isn't right Sesshoumaru-sama. Her eyes glossed over and she became completely unresponsive. Then she screamed and collapsed. I have no idea what happened." Kagome was frantic as she checked Sumire's pulse. Her first thoughts were seizure or something of the likes but she thought it odd for a youkai to be afflicted with something like that. Their bodies healed themselves in such ways that something of the sort was highly unlikely. "Her pulse is steady and her breathing is regular. I think she has fainted."

"Move aside." Sesshoumaru order as he lifted the limp woman in his arms. He was unsettled by the unmoving weight in his arms. Had he not been busy arguing with himself he may have watched long enough to see what had happened himself.

"Yes." Kagome continued to try and think of a cause for Sumire's suddenly condition. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she followed Sesshoumaru back to Sumire's room. When he laid her on the bed, Kagome took the opportunity to take another set of vitals. In times like this she was glad she had some modern medical knowledge to help her. Thank goodness for health class and CPR training she had done in school and swimming lessons.

Sesshoumaru stood unmoving beside her. Kagome couldn't tell if he was at all shaken by this sudden incident. He just remained, quiet and constant at the side of the futon. Minutes passed and Sumire remained unconscious. Finally content that Sumire was overall fine she turned to the Taiyoukai.

"I will stay here with her Sesshoumaru. If you are busy feel free to return to your work. I will send for you as soon as she wakes."

A moment passed before he responded to her. "No need. Just ensure that she is alright when she wakes. I have other things that need to be tended to."

Kagome was too distracted by her friend to care about the lack of regard Sumire's husband once again had for the girl. She would worry about their relationship after Sumire was back to herself. Settling into her spot she began her long vigil.

X-X-X-X-X

The run had been exhilarating and Inuyasha had found some peace in the physical exertion. The day had only begun but the sun was unusually warm for the middle of spring. Summer was in the air, even if only temporarily. He had only just entered the citadel when he found himself face to face with Sesshoumaru's unwanted guest.

The spy openly eyed him, doing her best to look provocative in the morning light. Her clothing was so snug, her chest threatening to burst through the thin silk. Her eyelids coloured and tint on her lips, she looked more like a woman soldiers payed their hard earned wages for after drinking the night away. Perhaps she was going for sexy but Inuyasha was completely turned off. Sesshoumaru's words of warning rang heavily in his mind.

He frowned in annoyance when she lifted slender finger to her mouth. The long slim digit, trailing across her pouty lips in an obvious display of seduction. Perhaps most men fell for such tactics but this woman paled in comparison to his miko.

"What do you want?" He growled, anxious to be rid of the pest before him. He had better things than be the bait for her traps.

"You seem agitated this morning, I thought perhaps I could help alleviate some of your stress." She purred softly as she moved slowly toward him, a sway in the hips under the tight fabric. Suggestively she ran her hands across his shoulders as she circled him from behind. Coming around to the other side, she snaked her arms around his, pressing herself against his side.

"Feh! Not likely," he pulled away from her. His skin crawled where she had touched. Nothing about that woman was good at all.

"Tsk! Tsk!" The spy clucked to him, pouting eyes looked up at him. "Just a simply offering, should you change your mind come find me—just ask for Risa."

Inuyasha growled to himself as he watched the snaky woman disappear into the streets. She didn't even try to hide her intentions. That woman wanted him in her bed and had practically told him so. No doubt she was hoping for some loose lipped, after sex chit chat on his behalf. Like hell that would ever happen. The thought of touching her in that way almost made him sick to his stomach. What he needed now was a good dose of Kagome to chase away the bad vibes he had. That was exactly where he was headed now.

X-X-X-X-X

"Damn, tougher cookie to crack than I thought." Sharp eyes watched her prey walk away. When she arrived she took one look at the Taiyoukai and knew she wouldn't be able to crack him. The chance meeting with the younger, hanyou brother in the hallway after her drop off had given her some hope. That hope was quickly being dashed.

Her options where slightly different now though. The night had provided her with a little more information than she had when she'd first arrived. She had found out that two women had accompanied the inu brothers upon their return to the citadel. A girl and miko woman, the later she had found out to be with the hanyou. Since he seemed less than enthusiastic to crawl into bed with her at the moment, perhaps an alternate route was required.

The kindhearted miko had likely given the younger brother false hope and he was clinging to it like a babe still on the tit. Hanyou were outcasts in this world and few where shown any affection. Her brain was working overtime as she weighed in her options.

Piss the miko off and maybe the hanyou would be reprimanded. Then she would be there to 'console' his broken heart and she would be one step closer to fulfilling her mission. She didn't think it would be too hard to drive a wedge between the pair. After all, no _real_ miko would be caught dead in a romantic relationship with a hanyou. There had to be another reason for the miko's being here. Perhaps she had accompanied the young youkai woman. Why? It really didn't matter. She would stick to what she did best, getting information from men in the heat of passion.

First thing was first – get the miko out of the way. She just had to figure out a plan. So many ways to go about it but which would be the most effective? If all else failed she could just eliminate the woman all together. The world could always use one less miko.

She was also concerned with the fact that the Lord of the West hadn't seemed the least bit concerned about the attack on the island. Her master had seemed to think that his actions would create a reaction from the Taiyoukai. He had been certain he was on the right trail to finding his precious jewel. Though she wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for she was more than happy to be of some assistance to him. Happy with the way her thoughts were going she slinked back into the shadows to continue her plotting.

A/N: A second treat for you all! The creative juices are flowing strongly and I have found some time. Enjoy!

Thank you very much to my beta for your hard work and insight! Thanks again to my readers for your continued interest and reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love.  
It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.  
-Somerset Maugham**

The was someone crying, muffled and irregular as it was she could still hear it. Kagome forced herself awake to figure out where the cries were coming from. It took a moment before she realized she had fallen asleep beside Sumire. The room was dark now, so she lit a lamp beside the futon.

Sumire was whimpering in her sleep and Kagome could tell that her friend was coming out of her unconscious state. Gently she shook her, encouraging her to wake up. Violet eyes slowly opened, fresh tears spilling from their lids.

"Kagome-chan?" Sumire croaked as she broke free from her cloudy haze.

"I'm here, right beside you. You are alright." She sat beside Sumire helping the girl to a sitting position as well. Her hand rubbing comforting circles on her friends back as she watch the tears fall.

"It's horrible Kagome, they are in trouble. So much trouble!"

Kagome was confused as she tried her best to understand the words coming quickly between Sumire's cries. The girl was quickly heading into hysterics.

"I saw it Kagome, I saw everything. There was so much blood. Smoke filled the air as the buildings were burned! The screams," Sumire turned horrified eyes to Kagome, "I can still hear the screams."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. She heard the door crack open and noticed the guard peeking inside. No doubt all of the commotion in the room had given him cause for concern. She signaled to him and he understood; quickly leaving to fetch Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned her attention back to her friend.

"My home, someone is going to attack my home. Everyone is in danger! We have to help them!"

"Slow down Sumire, what do you mean you saw it." Kagome poured a cup of tea, even if it was cold it would give the frantic woman something to concentrate on. "Calm down and drink this. Then tell me what exactly is going on."

Kagome waited for Sumire to gain some composure. The youkai took deep breaths and sipped the tea. A moment later she spoke again, this time in a steadier voice.

"I had a vision. Asami-sama had warned me they would start once the ceremony had become complete. My mother had the same powers. She would see things before they happened. Sometimes years or months in advance." Sumire took another deep breath and attempted another drink of tea but her hands began shaking and her tears flowed freely once more.

"Mine only gave me a day's warning. Tomorrow morning someone is going to attack my home and slaughter my family!" Sumire once again broke into uncontrollable sobbing. Kagome took the cup away from her before she spilled its contents. Again she rubbed her friend's back in an attempt to comfort her.

She could only imagine the problems having such powers would bring. When she had learned of Sumire's gift she had been elated, thinking perhaps it would allow her some connection to the future. Now she pitied her friend, her words making Kagome all too aware of how much this gift could resemble a curse. It would pain her greatly knowing someone was targeting her family and not being able to warn them.

"I hate it!" Sumire suddenly screamed. "What is the point of such power if I am unable to help those who are close to me!"

During her outburst Sesshoumaru entered, followed by Inuyasha. Kagome was at a loss for what to do as Sumire wailed in desperation. Her first instinct was to go to Inuyasha for help.

"Inuyasha, she's had a vision. Someone is planning to attack her island."

"We know." Sesshoumaru interjected, his cold stare fixed on the woman sobbing on the futon.

Kagome thought she could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Sumire had quieted completely at those words. Her still frame eerie in the shadows the lamp light cast in the room. Sesshoumaru's declaration finally dawning on her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, not at all comfortable with the direction this was heading. Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge her, his stare still fixed on the unmoving Sumire. It was Inuyasha who stepped in to explain.

"A message was delivered to us two days ago. The scroll was leaked military documentation detailing an attack on a southern island. The same one I found Sumire on."

Kagome didn't like this at all. Inuyasha knew about this and hadn't bothered to tell her. This was important and it concerned Sumire. Kagome should have been informed the minute he had found out. She felt cruelly cheated for some reason. She always had faith in Inuyasha and she hoped he had a good reason for keeping this from her. But sometimes it was difficult to see reason when emotions came into play. This lack of communication hurt.

"You mean you knew about it two days ago?" The words seemed to spring forth from Sumire. You could hear the anger in her tone.

"Yes." Inuyasha responded, his eyes apologetic and troubled.

Sumire stood suddenly, her arms braced at her side, every fiber of her being shaking with frustration and anger. When she looked up those violet eyes were accusing and full of hatred. "Why didn't you do something! Why didn't you send out a messenger! Why are you letting something like this happen if you knew?"

"Sumire," Inuyasha began in an attempt to cool things down and explain but he was quickly cut off by his sister-in-law.

"What I saw was horrible; a massacre! I had a vision only hours before it will happen. Too short of notice to even help the people I love. Yet you," she pointed a shaking finger at Sesshoumaru. "You knew! You knew and you chose to do nothing. How could you know and let my family die!"

"Sumire-chan!" Kagome tried this time to reach the girl but her friend was too far gone to even pay attention to the miko.

"You are nothing more than a beast!" Sumire screamed, stepping her way closer to Sesshoumaru with every accursed word she flung at him. "Disgusting, murderous beast that relishes the pain of others. You arrogant... you heinous... asshole!"

Before Kagome could blink Sumire had closed the distance, her hand flying out in front of her and the crack of her hand against Sesshoumaru's jaw made a sickening sound in the room. Kagome held her breath as she watched the unbelievable scene. Sesshoumaru responding by grabbing the offending hand. Inuyasha had pushed in front of her as Sumire's aura began to grow. Sesshoumaru didn't have his mate in his grasp for very long as Sumire's aura flared, the energy pushing Sesshoumaru away from her and he was forced to relinquish his grasp on her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The words were spoken so calmly with complete coldness dripping off them. "Don't you dare touch me with your bloodied hands."

Kagome eyes widened when Sumire's head came up again and her face was filled with complete hatred for the man in front of her. Her jaw was set with such determination that it was hard to imagine that this girl, no woman, had ever feared the Taiyoukai.

"I would rather die than have you near to me. Now get out." Her energy pulsing again, pushing her mate farther away from her. Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha as she let out one more demand. "Both of you get out of my sight!"

Things were quickly getting out of hand so Kagome decided to step in. She pushed passed the hanyou that had placed himself protectively between the her and the angered youkai woman. She gave him a look, nodding that she would be alright. Right now it was best if he left so she could calm down Sumire.

"Just go Inuyasha, I'll handle things here." She motioned towards the door hoping the pair would vacate the room before anything else happened. Inuyasha gave her a sad look and she knew instantly that Sumire's words had hurt him. Kagome would have to deal with him later. She was just as anxious to find out what was going on but Sumire came first in these circumstances. Once again what she wanted was going to have to wait.

Reluctantly Inuyasha turned to leave, grabbing his brother and hauling him out as well. Kagome noted the shocked look on the usually stoic man. 'Serves him right', she thought to herself. Had she been in Sumire's shoes she would have felt betrayed and spiteful as well.

The pair had barely left the room when Sumire burst into tears once more. Kagome simply pulled her back to the futon, knelt and drew her into a consoling hug. There she stayed, whispering words of reassurance until Sumire's sobs turned to whimpers.

"How did she do it Kagome?" Sumire finally spoke, her voice sounding very distant.

"Who?" Kagome was puzzled by the sudden question.

"My mother," Sumire replied, still tightly wrapped in Kagome's arms. "How did she live with such a curse? How many visions did she see and how often was she powerless to stop it? I was told that she knew about my birth and how she wouldn't survive but until now I didn't understand just what that meant. How troubled had she been through those days?"

"Ahhh, I see." Kagome tried to choose her words carefully. She had some insight of such matters coming from the future herself. She had long contemplated how her actions could affect the history of this country. "Sumire, your mother surely came to understand one thing about her visions. Everyone has their own fate and often it is not our place to decide how their fate plays out for them. Only that person has the ability to change their own destiny. I wonder if she didn't come to realize that despite her seeing the future, she had no right to change it."

"Not even if she had the power?" Sumire whimpered, snuggling in closer. Kagome thought her to be more likened to the young girl she had first met.

"Hmmm, I wonder. I think it would be hard to decide if it was your duty to intervene or your privilege to watch. To intervene could mean causing irrevocable changes in our world; to watch could mean losing something or someone close to you. I don't think this is an answer you can find from someone else. This is something you can only find in your heart Sumire. No doubt your mother had many difficult choices to make."

"She must have hated her life."

"It doesn't sound like it. I think she had a wonderful husband and a great friend in Asami-sama. Your mother had people who loved her and supported her. I think she likely didn't treat her gift as a curse at all. Think of it this way Sumire, your mother was able to see you. Perhaps her visions had allowed her to see you growing up, to know you even though when the time came she would part with you the moment you took your first breath. I think her visions could also have been blessings in disguise."

For awhile Sumire didn't respond, her breath was hot on Kagome's chest. Her tears had all but ceased and it seemed to Kagome that she was seriously contemplating her words. Her gift or curse, however one chose to perceive it, could give philosophers a life time of thinking. This was something Sumire was going to have many personal battles with.

"When you put it that way Kagome-chan, I think there may be a positive side to it. I just don't know if I can handle seeing the future all the time." Sumire sighed but finally pulled out of Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled sadly at her, reaching out to rub Sumire's red and swollen face. "This is going to be difficult for you but rest assured knowing that I will always be here for you. To listen, when you need to talk and to guide in any way that I am able. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are also people you can trust and turn to."

"Trust! They hide something of great importance from me. How can I trust them? I never would have expected Inuyasha to betray me as well. Sesshoumaru is nothing more than a heartless beast!"

"Sumire," Kagome cut off her friend for even as it was, she had faith in her hanyou. "Inuyasha would not have hurt you willingly. There must be some reason for him to side with Sesshoumaru on this. He will always be your champion when it comes to dealing with your husband. Inuyasha cares for you like his own sister. I could tell it pained him greatly to have left this room with things unresolved between the two of you. As for Sesshoumaru, give him a chance Sumire. He may seem distant and cold but even he has a heart. He became very close with a little human girl so I know he is capable of caring at some level. Time is all you two need to find some sort of balance. "

Sumire let out a long sigh, her hands reaching up to rub at her eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome. I let my emotions get the best of me. I know this to be true as well. Inuyasha isn't like his brother. I'm not wasting any energy on Sesshoumaru though. Ahhh! This is so frustrating! Come morning the people I hold close to my heart are facing their deaths. I can only sit here and pray that my vision isn't correct."

"I will stay here with you tonight and support you the best I can. You are fast becoming my own family too Sumire-chan and I shall treat you as such. I will be your strength in your times of need." She grasped the youkai's hand, squeezing it tightly as she forced her point through. Sumire was indeed grasping hold of Kagome's heart, much the same way Sango had. It was as if another sister had suddenly appeared in her life.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. Tonight will indeed be difficult. I'm emotionally exhausted and can't decide if I want to be depressed or angry." Sumire looked utterly lost.

"I understand Sumire. Let me have them bring in another futon for me. In the meantime I am going to have a quick chat with Inuyasha and find out just what has been going on. I am feeling just as cheated as you that I was left out of the loop. Hopefully this conversation will shine some light on things. I'll grab us something to eat and some hot tea as well. You rest as best you can until I come back."

Kagome helped Sumire get tucked into bed, waiting until the girl closed her eyes before she left. Things might indeed look better after talking with Inuyasha. She hoped so anyway. Navigating the darkened hallways, she was soon standing in front of her hanyou's door.

She felt anxious as she stood there, knocking lightly on the door frame. She could only pray that this conversation went well and she didn't let her own feelings of betrayal take hold. A miko always needed to approach things with a level and unbiased head. Even when matters where personal. Objectivity went a long ways regardless of whether one was dealing with others or themselves.

The door suddenly slid open and she found herself pulled into a strong embrace. She could hear the door slide shut behind her, but her face was buried in the familiar fire rat haori she had come to love.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's words came out husky, filled with emotion and his own anxiety. He had been troubled when he had left the girls in that room, Sumire's eyes filled with hatred and Kagome's hinting at her own anger. He was worried that Kagome wouldn't understand him and would pull away from him. They had been separated for so long he was always anxious about losing her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed, feeling like she was in a vice. Thankfully his grip on her relaxed and she was able to breath again.

Her hanyou backed away, dragging a hand through his long hair. He looked like a wreck. Kagome could tell that the whole incident tonight was wearing on him. Time was wasting, so she took the direct approach to get this over and done with.

"We need to talk Inuyasha. I want you to explain everything."

Inuyasha sighed, he knew things would come to this and he was actually glad. Finally he was going to have a chance to be alone with Kagome. A chance to talk and understand what had all been going on in both their lives.

"Aye," reaching out he took her hand. He needed to be close to her, to touch her and watch her face as they talked. He led her to the futon, motioning for her to sit. When she did, he sat directly in front of her so they could face each other as they spoke. He shifted his legs, bracing one on each side of her. One arm snaked around her back, pulling her as close as would be comfortable for her. Then he grasped both of her hands in his. They were close; close enough to gauge eachother's reactions and so close they couldn't avoid each other's questions.

Kagome found her self very close to her hanyou. Inuyasha seemed to need physical contact, he was blocking her on both sides to prevent her from moving. His hands shook slightly as he held hers. He must be facing some inner turmoil to need her beside him like this. This was one of his habits after all. Normally he would whisk her away, finding a perch high in a tree and there they would sit, talking the hours away. Tonight was different though. He was making every attempt to ensure they were facing each other. She realized that this talk was likely to be very different than the ones they had while chasing after the jewel shards.

"So much has happened since we arrived here Kagome. I had to watch in horror as you and Sumire where put through that hellish ceremony. Then the next day I am recruited by my arrogant brother into his military. Sesshoumaru even went so far as to give me a haori my father had commissioned for me when I was conceived." Inuyasha began but was quickly interrupted by Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru kept a haori your father had made for you?" Kagome never expected the cold Lord of the west to be sentimental.

"Aye, but I'll get to that later." Inuyasha was anxious to clear the air first. "The first night I met with Sesshoumaru, I bumped into a woman in the hallway. A rather, well endowed and suspicious woman."

When Kagome's eyes frowned in concern and she open her mouth, he quickly stopped her. "Let me finish Kagome. So when I got into Sesshoumaru's study he tossed me a report. He explained that the woman had brought it in to him and that it was a leaked document detailing an attack on a southern island. Once we got looking at it I figured out that the island was the same one I found Sumire on. Honestly Kagome, I blew. I was just as angry at him as Sumire was. Furious that he didn't take into consideration her feelings."

Inuyasha finally relaxed when Kagome gave him a smile and reassuringly squeezed his hands. Thank the Kami that she understood. "Sesshoumaru made a few good points though Kagome. Enough that I couldn't argue against his decision. The political situation in the South isn't looking so good. He told me to consider how it would appear if he mobilized an army and crossed into the South. He's certain they would see it as a declaration of war. Besides that there was no way to reach the island in time anyway. Then there is that spy. That woman obviously had some reason for handing over that documentation to us. You can't say a normal youkai would have cared about the humans on that island. No doubt she was trying to instigate some serious dissension between the West and South."

"Well, I feel better knowing all this. To be honest Inuyasha, I was really hurt that you hadn't told med anything." Kagome understood just what they were up against. In her anger she had failed to consider Sesshoumaru's position.

"I know and I apologize for that but you and Sumire had been through so much in the last few days that I didn't wanted to stress you anymore. I only wanted you to recover. I should have told you about this before." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kagome giggled at the mischievous grin on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. When had he become such a kidder. It was a nice change from the tension that had been in the room earlier. She beamed one of her brightest smiles for him, not expecting what effect that would have on her hanyou.

Inuyasha's heart flipped when that smile lit up her face. By the Kami, this woman was beautiful. Unable to resist he wrapped his arms around her as his lips crashed down on hers. They were soft and warm; tasting like the sweetest nectar ever created. Her body was everything a woman's should be, strong and supple, warm and inviting. He was always in awe of how she felt in his arms. When she let out a sound of surprise he took the opportunity to deepen his kiss. He relished the taste of her tongue on his.

At long last he pulled away, taking note of the way her flushed faced looked with her eyes still closed and her lips swollen from the force of his own. That was the way he always wanted to see her. She had been beautiful before but now she was simply stunning. He loved the way a blush made her glow.

"Sorry," he chuckled when she opened her eyes. "I just couldn't resist."

Kagome was beyond flustered. Where the heck had that kiss come from? Intense wasn't even fit for a description of it. She pulled back a little from him and was relieved when he relinquished his hold on her and his hands returned to holding her own. They were supposed to be talking, not making out! She wasn't complaining though. That kiss had seemed to draw them close again, helping to ease the uncertainties that had been growing between them.

"There's something else I need to tell you about too," Inuyasha suddenly became serious again. "That spy, she calls herself Risa. She sought me out this morning and made it all too clear that she wanted me in her bed."

"What!" Kagome suddenly shouted, her reiki evidently flaring at her anger. Who the hell was this youkai and just what did she think she was doing!

Inuyasha chuckled again, loving the sudden jealously in his little miko. He remembered how pissed she would get in the early days of their relationship when Kikyo would glide into the picture. It had taken quite awhile for the three of them to figure out their places in each other's hearts. Kagome eventually coming to understand the connection with Kikyo was one that he couldn't give up. He had originally thought it to be love, finally realizing that although he did care deeply for the dead miko, it wasn't the same as how he felt for Kagome. He was glad that Kagome understood just what he had with Kikyo and that she had remained with the both of them as Kikyo had eventually left this world.

"No worries Kagome, I made it perfectly clear that I had no interest in her. How could I when I had such a tempting miko to keep me on my toes?" He smiled when Kagome flushed a deeper shade of red. "Seriously though, I don't like that woman one bit. You need to be careful of her as well. Sesshoumaru has eyes and ears on her but I think she isn't going to be easy to handle. No doubt she will try her best to get information out of us any way she can. She reeked of men so I think it is safe to assume she gathers most of her information with her legs spread."

Kagome looked rather uncomfortable with that last statement so Inuyasha quickly apologized. He should have tried to put it a little more delicately.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I'm not so naïve to think women didn't use their bodies for getting what they want. It's quite common in my time as well. I just can't imagine having to do that myself. I assume Sesshoumaru is trying to bait her to find out why she is really here." Kagome could see that things were getting more complicated by the minute. Now she had a spy to worry about as well. A spy who was trying to seduce her man. This Risa would find herself crispy fried if she tried something so stupid when Kagome was near.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed thinking about the spy. "Sesshoumaru said she carried the scent of one of the son's of the Southern Lord. The one who is in charge of the military."

"I see. So one could assume that our spy is working with the Southern Lord's son. That report was planted in an attempt to lure Sesshoumaru out. Asami-sama had mentioned how many of the current leaders were facing succession threats from their family members. This young son has ample opportunity to overthrow his father if he controls the military. Even easier if he can create a war with a neighbouring territory. But why target Sumire's island? Do you think he knows about her?"

"It is possible Kagome. How he would find out about her I don't know but one could see how someone like him would think to use Sumire's powers for his own self gain. I doubt he knows about the connection between her and Sesshoumaru. I think he just wanted to draw Sesshoumaru into a war in order to put some of his own plans into action. It would be easy to gain power if his father should die in battle. Sesshoumaru is most definitely strong enough to defeat the Southern Lord." Inuyasha was also troubled by the possible threat to his sister-in-law.

"I understand why Sesshoumaru chose to do nothing. Battlefields are unpleasant places and I am in no hurry to spend more time than I have on them." Kagome thought back to the fall before, when she had first arrived on the human battle grounds. Sometimes she still had nightmares of the fallen men's blood and their pitiful wails and moans. Being a miko was neither glamorous nor elegant. It was just as much about healing humans as it was protecting them from youkai. She had discovered that being a miko was hard work and was just as mentally exhausting as it was physically exhausting. The memories of what she experienced shortly after her return had haunted her for weeks after.

Inuyasha frowned at the way her face fell and her eyes lost their sparkle. Just what had she been through in the last year? "What do you mean."

Inuyasha felt angry as she explained the war scenes she had been subjected to. The amount of blood and death she had tried to counter on the battlefields and the danger she had been in as the fighting had often raged on around her was disturbing. His listened carefully as she detailed what she had learned and how comfortable she had become with her own healing powers. Things in her life had changed dramatically from the days they had spent traveling around with Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome," he whispered as he pulled her in a tight hug. He had noted earlier how her eyes had lost some of their youthful innocence and now he knew why. She really could have used his support during those days. Yet she had worked tirelessly on her own with no help and no protection. He was sick to his stomach thinking that he could have easily lost her before he even knew she had returned.

Kagome buried her head in his chest, taking comfort in his strong embrace. It felt great to have those stories off her chest, her conscience somewhat free from those death stares she had witnessed. Inuyasha was with her now and she had his strength to help her once again.

"Inuyasha, there is so much we have to learn about each other again. So much has changed. I can't even begin to imagine what has happened to you in twenty years. Where you traveled, who you encountered and what you accomplished. You're so much different than before. The same but more confident and more mature. It's a little unnerving when I think about just how we've both grown since those days long passed." Kagome knew that it would take many more discussions just like these until they were back to the point they had once been. Unfortunately she was going to have to cut this conversation short. Sumire was alone and she had promised to spend the night with her friend. Reluctantly she pulled back from Inuyasha's embrace and stood.

Inuyasha was confused when Kagome pulled away. He watched as she stood and smoothed out her clothing. "What is it?"

"I promised Sumire I would spend the night with her. She is going through a great deal right now and I just don't think it is fair to let her battle it alone."

"I see." Inuyasha couldn't argue with her. He would have much preferred to lock Kagome up in his room. Spend the night talking about anything and everything, holding her and watching her in the darkness but once again fate had other plans for them. Tonight had been a much needed starting point but so much more was needed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I really want to continue with this." Kagome apologized as she made her way to the door.

"It's alright. I'll take what I can get." He smiled brightly as he stood and met her at his door. Once again he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. The moments together were so rare that he had to make the most of them. "Make sure you tell Sumire about this. I want her to understand why we kept it from her."

"I will Inuyasha. Let's make sure that we talk in the future. It would save everyone a great deal of trouble." She smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, followed by one on her cheek and finishing with a soft, loving kiss on the lips. Though still embarrassed by his forwardness and affection she relished every moment.

"Agreed." Inuyasha opened the door for her and waited until she stepped out. "One more thing Kagome. Be careful around that spy. I don't trust anything about her."

"I will." Kagome smiled back at him. That spy had better watch herself. Kagome had half the mind to purify that youkai just because. She was just about to turn when Inuyasha reached out and caught her by the arm.

"I love you."

The words came out so suddenly that Kagome was shocked. The old Inuyasha had a hard time expressing any affection for her and now the one before her had just thrown it out. Looking at him she recognized the desperation in his eyes. Finally she was beginning to understand. Inuyasha was terrified of losing her and understandably so. She had left him alone for twenty years. Abandoned him at best and that made her heart ache. It had taken him so long to realize that someone actually loved him. To have the one person he was closest to disappear must have been traumatizing on him. Right now he was seeking reassurance.

Kagome closed the distance between them in an instant, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She could feel his breath on her neck as he buried his face. His arms slightly trembling as he once again wrapped them tightly around her. She nuzzled his face with her cheek, then whispered her own words of endearment.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

A/N: I must be on a roll! With any luck these updates will continue with greater frequency! Special thanks to my regular reviewers – you know who you are. I find myself searching for your names in my reviews now and love hearing about what you think about my story! Hope to hear more from you.  
As always, thanks to my wonderful beta!


	17. Chapter 17

**You do not need to be loved, not at the cost of yourself. The single relationship that is truly central and crucial in a life is the relationship to the self. Of all the people you will know in a lifetime, you are the only one you will never lose.  
-Jo Coudert **

Well, wasn't this just the development? Kagome was still having a hard time believing that Inuyasha had just confessed his love to her. Harder yet was she had just as easily gave him the same confession. A year she had spent in utter turmoil at his absence. A year of condemning herself for her lack of action and indecision regarding her feelings for Inuyasha when they were chasing the jewel shards. A year of fearing the night and the dreams of his amber eyes.

Right now Kagome was feeling very overwhelmed. Things were going so fast and she simply didn't have enough time to adjust to them. Eight days ago she had been reunited with Inuyasha. The meeting so quick, she was not prepared at all for it. Then she finds herself meeting a new friend and suddenly being forced to deal with the impending relationship between Sumire and Sesshoumaru. She had been so busy this past week helping Sumire through her predicament that she hadn't really gotten used to her own.

She couldn't even call it eight days of being with Inuyasha as she had slept through two of them after unsealing Sumire. In the days she had been with Inuyasha, they were almost always occupied with other things. Kagome had spent more time with Sumire than Inuyasha. Now that they were at the Citadel and the ceremony complete, Sesshoumaru seemed to be taking all of Inuyasha's time. In all, she just couldn't seem to find the time to spend with her hanyou like she wanted to.

Asami-sama had requested of them to nurture the 'ghost of love' between Sesshoumaru and Sumire but she was beginning to wonder if the phrase didn't apply to Inuyasha and herself as well. They might well be together but it sure didn't feel like it to her. Even the words of promise they had just whispered were beginning to feel more rushed and forced than she would have liked. Inuyasha looking for reassurance and her providing it. Somehow she thought those words would have come at a more important moment, not thrown out in passing in a hallway.

'No! Don't think that way!' she thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen to grab some food for Sumire and herself. This wasn't some romance novel she was living. There was no such thing as the perfect setting or timing when it came to love. There was just something off though. First she had felt relieved and almost giddy but the more she thought about it the more it just hadn't seemed right.

Her emotions were beginning to get the best of her. How long had she been waiting for this moment and how many days had passed since her return that she had prayed to be with Inuyasha? So why was it now that she felt like something was missing? Inuyasha was just so different than before. He laughed openly at her now, kissed her so passionately and he looked so much more like a man. It was like they were two different people thrust into a scenario where they were expected to act a certain way. The problem for Kagome was that she had been so focused on being with him that she hadn't really taken into account what it would be like.

Foolishly she assumed it would be like the old days, them running around the countryside in total freedom. Reality had finally begun to sink in and she was getting scared. Terrified that her own feelings towards Inuyasha had changed somehow. What continued to frighten her was this gnawing feeling inside that something just wasn't right. She couldn't pin it down to anything specific. It could be self confidence, perhaps fear of the unknown; not being a psychologist she wasn't about to self diagnose herself at the moment.

'Ghost of love,' she thought again. Yes, that's exactly what is was. Something lingered between them from the past. A memory so hauntingly beautiful that both of them were maybe lost in it's illusion. It wasn't as if they didn't care for each other and it wasn't like they didn't love each other. Kagome just felt like what they had now was just a mere shadow or semblance of what they were before. She felt like she was being rushed to find that place once again. What they both needed was time to adjust to each other and time to find that comfortable feeling once again.

Currently she was too on edge when she was close to him. Too aware of every little movement and gesture. Also so very self conscious that it made it difficult to focus on anything else. Those dreams that had turned hot and racy played through her mind too often. What they had before was an innocent love, two teenagers brought together in the most unusual of circumstances.

However, his kisses told her that the shy and naïve young hanyou was long gone. Replaced by a man who was all too aware that she was a woman. Their love before had been primarily based on their strong friendship, now she wasn't sure that would be the case.

"Hmmm, unimpressive indeed!"

Kagome was drawn from her thoughts at the sound of a voice. She was a little surprised when a youkai was suddenly standing in front of her, right before the kitchen doors. Being constantly surrounded by youkai in the Citadel she had been forced to ignore her natural ability to feel youki but this woman had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The youkai was curvy and dressed rather provocative for being simple kitchen staff. Kagome deduced that this could possibly be their spy Risa. "I beg your pardon?"

"I thought a miko would be a little more impressive but I find you nothing more than a common human. You're not even anything to look at. Practically flat chested when one compares you to me!" The youkai smiled haughtily at her, waging her own personal inspection with her eyes.

Kagome just smiled sweetly back, refusing to be baited by the woman she know knew for sure was the spy. "Sorry to fall short of your expectations. Now if you would kindly excuse me I have some business in the kitchen."

"I've been wondering to myself why an impressive man like Inuyasha would bother chasing you around? A miko shouldn't have any more interest in a hanyou beyond that of kindness. He is something worthy of pity. Perhaps that is why you keep him near." Risa moved sideways, effectively blocking the entrance to the door.

Kagome was quickly losing her temper but she knew that was exactly what the spy was trying to do. Create tension between her and Inuyasha. Kagome was smarter than her though. As much as she wanted to back hand the bitch she would play the role of 'kindhearted miko' right now. "Really, I don't have time to chat. If you would kindly move as I am in a hurry."

The youkai chuckled, completely unfazed by her requests. "Average face, small chest and so very obviously a virgin."

Kagome blushed at the last comment. Just who the hell did this woman think she was. One didn't normally go around taking about complete strangers in such a way.

"A man like Inuyasha wouldn't be satisfied with a novice like you. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to your little village. Leave the youkai men to us woman who are more suited for them. Ha! A miko wouldn't have the first clue about what men are really after and what you need to do to keep them satisfied. Little girls like you might as well just stay all sweet and innocent until they die. Don't worry miko, I'll take good care of that hanyou." Risa smiled arrogantly at her,

'Oh this bitch!' Kagome thought as she took a few slow steps forward. When she was nose to nose with the spy she smiled sweetly before grabbing hold of the youkai's arms. Then she let loose, allowing her reiki to flare and burning the youkai's arms with her power.

"Listen here you pompous bitch. Let me give you a grave warning. I'm not like your typical miko and I guarantee the day you touch Inuyasha is the last day you live." Kagome felt a surge of satisfaction at the look of terror that spread across the spy's face. She didn't even cringe when the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose.

When she released the spy, the youkai vanished in a puff of smoke. The proud little miko had to smirk in self satisfaction. 'That will teach that bitch!'

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome thought her face was still likely fixed with a permanent grin as she made her way into Sumire's room, her hands full with a tray of food and tea. Her triumphant round with the spy was still running through her mind. After sliding the door closed she made her way farther into the room.

Sumire was not in bed, rather sitting in front of an open window. Her distant gaze was all Kagome needed to see to know that her friend was still battling her own personal demons. Setting the tray down on a table, she poured Sumire a cup of tea and then filled another for herself. Quietly she approached her friend, kneeling down beside her and looking up at the stars. She set Sumire's cup down on the window sill and again returned her gaze to the night sky.

If Sumire was contemplating her gift and everything that she was now, Kagome certainly wasn't going to interrupt her. She would be here with her, offering what support she could but for now it seemed just being here would be enough. Sumire would talk if she wanted to. This was a chance for Kagome to contemplate the changes in her own life.

Sipping on her tea her mind conjured up images of her sweet hanyou. He had been tempting in the soft light of his room earlier. What was even more overwhelming was the feelings his honesty and sincerity had left her with. At what point had they gone from giddy teens to adults? She had caught glimpses of herself in a mirror in this grand estate — not much had changed from her memories of herself. She was slightly taller, her chest larger and her hair longer but besides that she still resembled a high school girl. With a little luck maybe even a sophomore college student.

Spending a year with Inuyasha chasing the jewel shards and then a year after being in limbo, she safely assumed that she was seventeen now. Twenty years in limbo had maybe only aged her a year. Had she been at home she would have easily fit in with the first year university students. The way her figure was now it might have been nice to dress up and go clubbing like her friends were possibly doing now. She sighed, suddenly wondering that if the well had worked, would she return to a world twenty years in the future. If so, her mother would be white haired and wrinkled, jii-chan had probably passed away and Souta could be married with kids. It was simply too much to comprehend.

"Kagome?" Sumire suddenly called out to her and Kagome was surprised to see concern in those violet eyes. "Did something happen?"

Kagome smiled and chuckled lightly. "Funny you should ask."

The miko spent the next few minutes telling her friend what she had learned from Inuyasha, pushing the point that neither he nor Sesshoumaru had meant her any harm. With that point across she told Sumire about the spy Risa, about Inuyasha's encounter and her recent one. Opting for the sake of personal privacy she left out the details about the kisses and confessions.

Sumire had a perplexed look on her face as she took it all in. Considering everything the girl had been through in the past week, she was taking this new information rather well. That or she was so emotionally numb nothing really affected her anymore.

"A spy huh. Do you know what kind of youkai she was?" Sumire asked.

"Nah, I was too occupied venting my frustration on her!" Kagome winked mischievously at her friend, thrilled when it brought soft laughter from the girl.

"That would have been most amusing to watch." The smile faded just as quickly as it had surfaced and the young woman went back to staring out at the stars.

Kagome watched her for a minute. Besides what had occurred in the last few days, she really knew nothing of the quiet girl beside her. When they had first met she had thought Sumire to be a young boy. Though not a boy, Sumire certainly had been tomboyish enough. Kagome knew she loved to be outside, climbing trees and simply enjoying nature. The way she had bickered with and teased Inuyasha had revealed a youthful, playful side to her.

Since Sesshoumaru came into the picture Sumire had been quiet and reserved, borderline living in fear Kagome thought. Even though she had only known the original youkai for a day, she thought she preferred that playful Sumire more.

"Sumire-chan, if you don't mind me asking," Kagome began. She was curious now after Sumire had inquired about the spy. "What kind of youkai was your father?"

"Kitsune." Sumire's face lit up in a bright smile at the mention of her father. "He was very strong. You know Kagome, its true what humans say, 'the more human a youkai looks, the stronger they are'. Father was just like Inuyasha's father, he didn't have any animal traits unless he transformed into his kitsune self. My first attendants said he was very handsome. Striking red hair and a strong jaw line. Of course, the generations after also told me that but they had never actually known him."

"Kitsune! Just like Shippo." Kagome was happily reminded of the youthful kit that had traveled with her years before.

"Shippo, I have heard many stories about him. Inuyasha likes to rub it in that even Shippo is better at using his powers than me!"

"I think I am slowly beginning to understand some of his jabs. He said you were only good with vine attacks. Shippo used to favor nature too. He would transform sticks and stones into all sorts of things. Leave trails of mushrooms when he had gotten into trouble." Kagome took another sip of tea. It was wonderful that she had so many memories to draw from. She missed that little boy so much.

"Aye, I love flowers so I have learned a few tricks of my own utilizing them. Inuyasha is right though, I am not suited for fighting. The only thing I am good at is running away and hiding."

Kagome noted how those eyes swirled with raw emotion at those words. Large violet orbs that were full of turmoil looked sadly back at her. Those words had so much more meaning to them. Everyone was a little guilty of running away and hiding at some point. What was Sumire constantly running from? The obvious response was Sesshoumaru but there had to be more to it than that. It could be something as simple as her own fears.

"Kitsune huh. Well you must resemble your mother because I can't envision you as a red head!"

Sumire smiled and laughed a little at the miko's statement. She definitely didn't take after her father, the pale hair and violet eyes had come from her mother. The love for nature and her youkai powers were all his though. When she a very young girl her attendants had often chided her for her rowdy behaviour but they had all laughed later, commenting on how much she took after the great kitsune. She took great pride in those words.

Those humans had taken great care of her, ensuring her safety and well being. Every generation, studying under the previous so that they could ensure they followed her father's detailed instructions. Every generation going out of their way to bring her up the same way her parents would have, if they were alive.

"My father, he never expected to leave me alone," Sumire looked at the young miko who had suddenly become a very important person to her. She wanted to tell someone some of her own worries and sorrows. Kagome seemed like the one person who she had been waiting for to open up to. "He knew that my mother was going to give up her life to give me one. He was strong and proud though bravely facing that birth. They said he didn't cry when they handed me over to him, saying that he felt both joy and sorrow so the two had canceled each other out. He had been a very attentive father, often helping the nurses with their care of me."

"He sounds wonderful." Kagome felt honoured that Sumire was opening up about her past. Somehow she felt this conversation wasn't common knowledge.

"Aye, that he was. I have a few very vague memories of him. I was no more than a toddler when he died. Much like a two year old in human standards. I still remember his hands though, how large they were and how strong. They were a man's hands, battle scared and calloused but so very gentle. He smelled of the forest too. I am proud to say I am his daughter."

"You're very lucky to have your memories of him. I think that memories are something very important that you will always be able to take with you." Kagome could relate to her as the memories of her family were something she would always cherish.

"Inuyasha's father and mine had been close, often allies in the great wars that had waged in the lands hundreds of years ago. It was in one of those battles that my father perished. A major war with youkai from the mainland. From what I can piece together it was about a year or two before Inuyasha was born. Father had expected to come home from that fight but sometimes the worst case scenario is what happens."

"I'm sorry," Kagome reached out to squeeze her friends hand. Despite him passing two hundred years ago, it was never easy to talk about the death of a parent.

Sumire nodded in appreciation, continuing with her tale. "Thankfully he had been a wise man. He had to be I guess. When he and mother were still alive they had moved out to that island, taking refuge in its isolation. They thought it to be the safest place to raise me. Growing up I hadn't realized all the preparations they had made for me but I finally understand. Everything makes sense now that I know they wanted me hidden from the world. The amulet necklace was just the start. They enlisted a family of trustworthy humans."

She paused to take another sip of her tea. Getting this all out was making her feel much better. Sumire was grateful to her new friend that had agreed to spend the night with her. "I suppose having no other youkai on the island made it easy to keep me a secret. The family he hired was loyal to him and him alone. Every generation born to that line prided themselves in their duty. Father had laid out a detailed plan in the event of his death. The scroll he wrote has been passed down to every head of the human family. They all treated me like their own."

Sumire had to pause as her emotions threatened to grab hold of her once more. She wiped away a single tear that fell to her cheek. "Death isn't something new to me Kagome. Humans are very fragile creatures. Over the years I have had to watch those whom I cherished grow old and die. Others I have lost to accidents or illness. Does it pain me greatly to think about them all dying? Certainly. The truth is though, I will be able to accept this much better than most. For I have lost so many of them already."

The miko looked stunned by those words. Sumire wasn't surprised as she must seem contradictory after the way she had behaved not long ago. All the anger and sadness she had expressed before had been the truth. She had been and still was furious at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for not telling her but what Inuyasha had explained to Kagome made perfect sense. "I have already grieved for them Kagome-chan. In one big display, I forced out my anger and pain. Though it hurts, I have been through this many times. This time slightly different because I have been forewarned of their end. Untimely as it may be for many of them, they would have at some point left me alone. Just like all their ancestors before them did. Blossoming for a brief moment in my life only to wither and fade."

Sumire remained focused on those bright orbs in the sky. While Kagome had been out she had ample time to think things over. It was incredibly hard knowing that her human family was going to all perish but once she had a calmer head she was able to put things into perspective. What she had said to Kagome was true. Humans were fragile. They always left her alone, even if they said they would be there for her, eventually the cycle of their lives came to an end. As a young youkai she had learned that painful lesson, more than once actually, finally learning to close off her heart to them. At least that way she didn't hurt so much when they abandoned her. She still cared for those people dearly, but she didn't let them all the way into her heart. For that matter she wasn't willing to let anyone in. Too many times had she been pained by love to have not learned her lesson.

The vision had made her very distraught though. No one should have to watch people they know die in a bloody massacre. She may not have loved them the same way as the first few families but that didn't change the fact that they were important to her. She felt a great loss in the departure of the last people that understood who she was and who her family had been.

What was troubling her most now was the overwhelming feeling of duty and obligation. Those people deserved better. They were isolated on that island. Meaning no one would be there to lay them to rest and they deserved that much. Perhaps she needed the closure just as badly. Her tears may have dried up but the pain had not subsided.

How long she sat there wondering about what she should do she didn't know. Beside her the miko had fallen asleep, her head propped up on the window sill and her hand still wrapped around the tea cup. Sumire couldn't stand being here any longer, trapped in a place she could never call home.

Standing she made her way to the storage chest in the corner of the room. Opening it she smiled brightly when she found her old clothing. Quickly she shrugged out of the silk robes she had been given to wear. Reaching for the soft leather pants she tugged them on. They were snug now and a little short but still fully functional. Next came the sleeveless cream coloured tunic. The familiar soft fabric glided over her skin. The semi-fitted top was now form fitting, once hanging to her knees it was now mid-thigh. She wrapped the blue band around her waist twice, knotting it tightly at her side. Next she pulled on her boots. They at least still fit and it felt great to have them back on.

She took her time with her arm wraps, pulling the strips of cloth snug as she pulled on the leather forearm bands. A well practiced move, she used her teeth and free hand to tighten the strings on the armband. A looped piece of leather fit over her wrist, moved up to her forearm and was again tightened with her teeth to hold the top of the fabric arm wrap tight against her bicep. She did the same with the other arm.

Reaching back into the retrieved the small pack she had carried with her from her island home. Deciding this journey to be more hazardous she pulled out what weapons she had stored within the bag. Two knives were quickly secured in her boots. Looking at the mirror in her room she was stunned at what she saw. Gone was the awkward young woman, replaced with the image of a full grown youkai. It was going to take awhile to get used to her slightly taller frame and definitely the curves she had suddenly found herself with.

Shaking off the urge to sit and stare at herself she returned to that humble pack of hers. The metal smith on the island had made her a set of tiny throwing knives, the thin blades easily concealed under her armbands. So she tucked a set into each arm band, readying herself for any danger. Her hand went up to her chest, something she always did when she was nervous. She frowned when she couldn't find what she was looking for; the amulet her mother had given to her. Remembering the ceremony that had bound her to the Taiyoukai, she quickly realized that it had shattered when the seal had broke.

"Dammit!" She cursed realizing the last thing she had connecting her to her family was now lost forever. This place was feeling more like a cursed tomb by the minute. Sumire was certain she would feel substantially better once she was out of this place and back in the beloved outdoors.

"Sumire-chan?" A tired voice called behind her. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Kagome had been awakened by noise in the room. When she had opened her eyes she had been a little surprised to find Sumire up and dressed in her old clothing. What the hell was that girl doing?

"Kagome!" Sumire had been planning to slip out when the miko was still asleep. Things looked different now. "I'm leaving Kagome. I can't stay in this place any longer. I have to go to them."

"Sumire-chan, you won't reach them in time." Kagome stood, quickly closing the distance between them. Hopefully her friend hadn't suddenly gone delusional.

"I know that Kagome, but I have to go. I don't know if they were all killed and I need to lay them to rest if they were. I have an obligation to them too. I can't stay here and do nothing. It will be fine. I won't reach the island for days. The army that was there will be long gone by the time I reach them." Sumire wasn't going to be swayed by anything. She was going and that was that.

Kagome noted the way Sumire had straightened, her chin lifting in rebellious determination. The miko remembered how Sumire had almost gotten away on the first day Sesshoumaru had met her. She knew that Sumire would simply disappear whether or not Kagome wanted her to. This wasn't good.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Let me get Inuyasha first and ..." Kagome was cut off by Sumire.

"No. There is no way Inuyasha will let me leave here. If you go for Inuyasha the whole fortress will know and if Sesshoumaru finds out I will be trapped here forever."

Kagome knew Sumire was right. She would be in too much danger if she left the citadel. Time to make a difficult decision, go with Sumire and help or go to Inuyasha and have her friend disappear into the night without a trace. Kagome understood just how undetectable kitsune youkai could be. They excelled at hiding, so if Sumire left who knew how long it would take for them to find her. By the time they did she could already be in harm's way.

'Ah hell!' she thought to herself. As much as she didn't like it she knew what she had to do. Sumire needed someone to keep her safe and that was a miko's duty. Plus there was a whole island of humans who needed a miko as well.

"Dammit! You wait right here Sumire. I am coming with you. I just have to run to my room and get my bow. I promise you that I will not stop for Inuyasha. You will wait for me right?" Kagome was reluctant to leave but she needed to be prepared for this journey as well.

She waited while Sumire studied her intensely. "Fine. Be careful not to alert the guard. Remember Kagome, I can sense Inuyasha so I will know if he is coming with you."

Kagome nodded in response. She needed to think quickly and her mind was racing as she left Sumire's room. She couldn't go to Inuyasha but that didn't mean she couldn't tell him. Smiling as she entered her room she made quick work of her task at hand.

Almost out of breath, she focused as she turned the corner. The guard at Sumire's door didn't even blink as she returned, walking slowly and smiling like she always did. She had concealed what she needed beneath her clothing. Her bow and arrows tucked between the many folds of a few blankets she had hauled with her. To the guard it would look like she was simply hauling some more things from her room to make her stay with Sumire more comfortable.

She was beyond relieved when Sumire was standing in the window, waiting for her. The youkai had secured the same small bundle strapped to her waist just like she had when they had first met. This time though her long pale hair was braided, falling to her waist. The scarves she had concealed her face were bunched around her neck.

"Ready?" Sumire asked, happy that the miko had not lied. She watched as Kagome dropped the blanket, pulling out the bow and arrows she always kept with her. She was once again dressed in the telltale attire of a miko. Red hakama and a white haori, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kagome nodded back at her.

"Well then, we are off." Sumire pulled a dried flower petal from her pack. Holding it to her lips she closed her eyes and kissed it.

Kagome watched in wonder as the flower petal grew large enough for them to comfortably sit on. She was instantly reminded of the feather Kagura used to pluck from her hair and transform into a floating seat. Sumire stepped onto it and reached out a hand to Kagome who accepted it. When they were both seated it elevated, whisking them high into the sky. The whole time Sumire was chanting as they raised into the night air.

"Finished!" Sumire smiled to herself once they were high into the sky. "Now nobody can find us."

"What did you just do?" Kagome questioned, uneasy at those words.

"Nobody in this world is as good at hiding as kitsune. I just destroyed our trail. No scent, no witnesses and no problems. Not even Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha can track us now!"

Kagome wasn't certain what Sumire had done but she was suddenly very glad that she had spent the extra few moments she had in her room.

X-X-X-X-X

"Ahhhh!" Risa screamed, throwing the glass against the wall. Her arms, though healed now, still tingled where that detestable miko had burnt them. She had slipped out of the citadel and headed back to her master in the South.

Things had not gone the way she had wanted at all. She had failed to worm any information out of anyone in that damnable place. The bait she had given to the Taiyoukai had failed to have any effect on him. No army had been mobilized so she had failed in creating a conflict between the West and South. As it was now that old geezer in the South stood to remain on his throne.

To make things worse she was hold up in a dark, smelly tavern in the middle of nowhere all because of that bitch miko! Risa's eyes glowed red as she vowed to take her revenge on the one who had humiliated her. Perhaps she had underestimated the power of the miko but that wouldn't happen again.

Grabbing the bottle of sake, she took a long drink. Slamming the bottle down she broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh yes! That bitch is going to pay!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Days of absence, sad and dreary,  
Clothed in sorrow's dark array,  
Days of absence, I am weary;  
She I love is far away.  
-Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

The early rays of morning cast eerie shadows on the ground below her. Countless miles of green and brown expanse had passed underneath her, the first true signs of spring in the newly budded trees. Colourful speckles would occasionally decorate the short grass meadows signaling a shift to warmer weather that was sure to come. Unfortunately, spring also meant the start of the rainy season and she could see the banking of clouds beginning to form over the mountain range. By late morning Sumire and she were likely to be rather wet.

"Aren't you tired?" Kagome worried that the constant task of making the petal fly would drain the energy from her friend.

"Not at all. Thanks to you I am completely healed. The strong wind currents are doing most of the work for me."

"I see." Kagome had been watching the other woman closely and had to admit that she couldn't see any signs of fatigue marring her features. "How long will it take to reach the island?"

"Six or seven days at the earliest, but I doubt we can push ourselves that hard. Maybe ten days. If I was stronger we could be there in a little less than a week, five days I bet."

"How long did it take for Inuyasha and you to travel north?" Kagome was curious and frankly a little bored from spending the night traveling in silence.

"About a month and a half. I was in no hurry to reach our destination plus I had never been off the island so I made Inuyasha show me the sights. Those days seemed like they would last forever." Sumire smiled sadly as she answered the miko.

"I see." Kagome was reminded of her hanyou then and was so glad she had taken those extra moments in her room. A quick note had been scribbled out on her desk before she left. Vague as it was she was certain that Inuyasha would understand the meaning and know exactly where they had disappeared to.

One thing she could always count on was his unbelievable ability to reach her. He had never failed her before and she relied on him. Sumire might be great at concealing herself but she had never had Inuyasha trying to track her down in a moment of panic. Somehow he had found her on that island, so he at least knew where to go.

Sesshoumaru was no laughing matter either. True, it had only been days that the pair had been together but the Taiyoukai had her scent engraved into his very being. One small slip up on her part was all he would need to track them. Not that it mattered much anyway, Kagome had already told Inuyasha their whereabouts. With any luck the Inu brothers would reach them before that damnable spy Risa or worse yet, the Southern Lord's power hungry son.

Kagome was worried about what her encounter with that treacherous woman would mean for Sumire and her. No youkai in their right mind would be happy with what had transpired near the kitchen. Risa was likely spiteful and vengeful at being singed by a miko's reiki. Kagome wouldn't have been at all surprised if she had left the Citadel and was reporting to her superior. That was looking like the only obvious choice for the spy. It would have been hard to disguise those burns from the watchful eyes of the guards, even if they had healed within the hour. Had she been caught with reiki burns, the gig would have been up for the snoop.

Heading back into the sanctity of the South would have been Risa's only feasible option. So that meant they were going to have to be very wary when they reached the Southern territory. Very cautious and extremely diligent in their concealment of both themselves and their trail. She couldn't leave Inuyasha hints on their location for fear of exposing themselves to their enemies. Her first concern was to ensure their safety.

A loud rumble echoed of in the distance drawing her attention back to the ominous looking clouds in the distance. She sighed in realizing her second concern; their health. Though the grass may be turning green and the trees well started on their foliage, it was still spring. The days were shorter, the nights colder and the weather unpredictable. Getting soaked during the day and shivering all night long would surely bring them to a halt sooner rather than later. Catching a cold or a fever would be dire if they were deep in the South.

As it was, they would be crossing into the forbidden territory by nightfall. Kagome's mood was darkening by the moment. She was filled with uncertainty and dread as those borders approached with every passing moment.

'Hurry Inuyasha!' she thought to herself when the thunder rolled again and the clouds began to block out the newly emerging sun.

X-X-X-X-X

The morning had started with a few kinks, the afternoon had turned into a disaster and so far things weren't looking like they were going to improve anytime soon. The entire place was in an uproar and he was itching to get on the road. Sesshoumaru and he had been working in the study the same as any other morning when the first bit of bad news had arrived. The guard for Sumire's room had arrived with a frantic kitchen maid. The girls were not in their room. So Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken out to find them, unfazed by the news.

Inuyasha hadn't been all that worried at first either. He thought them to be either in the massive gardens or down in the private steam baths that Kagome had been so impressed by. At the very least he assumed they were somewhere within the safety of the walls. Then more bad news had arrived, this time worse than the first. Their spy had vanished, gone in the cover of night and hadn't turned up in the morning.

By mid afternoon, the girls were nowhere to be found. Spurring both Sesshoumaru and himself to investigate Sumire's room. They found nothing, not a single trace of the girls. In desperation he had raced to Kagome's room and that's when he found the note that rocked his formerly happy world. She was gone.

So many emotions had surged through him when he had looked at that messily written note. She had been rushed, that was easy to tell by the words that had been scratched out. She had only wrote one scant line. _South with Sumire_. What was bothering him was why so suddenly without telling him?Things weren't adding up quite the way he would have liked. The fact that the spy had vanished was most disturbing and he was worried that Risa was currently in company with the girls. Perhaps even taking them straight to the crazed military leader in the South.

He had been almost beyond reason when Sesshoumaru had appeared, taking the note from his hand. His brother had talked a little sense in him, making him wait for preparations to be made before they departed in chase. So that is where he was at now, watching his brother bark orders and trying to remain patient.

As much as he disliked it, he understood that all of this was necessary. Sesshoumaru had a whole land to govern and unless he had plans, things could fall apart in his absence. This wasn't going to be just a patrol of his lands that he was going on either. Their very actions in the next few days could ignite an all out war. Sesshoumaru needed to ensure that his people and followers would be prepared in that event. He was focusing on the citadel's food and medical supplies, troop organization and overall functionality of the place. Inuyasha was learning that these things took time, more than he wanted to waste.

He was extremely on edge and with good cause. Kagome was out there, heading straight into enemy territory. He didn't know if she was caught by the spy or simply following Sumire. Hadn't he worried about this when they first arrived? He knew that if Sumire was headed for trouble his kindhearted miko would be following at her heels. He knew this would happen and yet had been powerless to stop it.

"Dammit!" He cursed out loud ignoring the looks the servants gave him. He was frustrated on top of it. Last night he had confessed his love for Kagome and had spent the rest of the night second guessing himself. So he had the worries of that piled onto all of today's shit show. As he watched Sesshoumaru and Jaken going over plans, he tried to pass the time by once again rolling over his own issues.

He had been so desperate to keep Kagome near him that he had blurted out that confession. That wasn't the way he had planned on it going. For years he had contemplated it, planned out just how perfect it would be. He had wanted to make it special, to atone for the way he had treated her in the past. He had missed so many opportunities and he'd be damned if he was going to miss anymore.

The problem was, he didn't want to do it like that. It felt rushed, too much too soon. He felt a little embarrassed by it all. Not the fact that he had confessed to Kagome, it actually felt great to have it out in the open. He was embarrassed by the fact that he had appeared so needy. Like a bloody pup looking for comfort. He had wanted to charm her, show her the man he had become and the fact that he was comfortable with the relationship that he knew they had.

Twenty years he had spent learning his mistakes from Miroku and Sango. They had all too eagerly pointed out how ignorant and childish he had approached Kagome before. His actions and the way he had sometimes treated her had made him very ashamed. So he took lessons from Miroku, followed closely with what Sango referred to as her 'Pervert Cleansing' lessons. She had weeded out much of Miroku's never fail techniques that she knew Kagome would hate him for. Between the pair he had gained a greater grasp of the workings of a woman's mind and even a little of the heart. He was extremely thankful to his friends. Thankful that they cared enough about Kagome's and his relationship.

What he had wanted to do was take her back to the place they had first met. Under the branches of the Goshinboku he would have bared his very soul. Time and circumstances had much different plans though. Even after two decades of careful planning he was still screwing things up. Kagome wasn't the same girl he had once known. They had both changed, neither good nor bad, but changed nonetheless. Anxious as he was, he didn't want to come off overbearing or pushy to her. She was likely feeling just as overwhelmed as he was.

All he needed was time, time to spend with the woman he loved. When the hell was that going to happen? He had barely had a chance to say hello when they were suddenly at Sesshoumaru's front door and then playing babysitters to two full grown youkai. Both of whom seemed to do a great job of monopolizing Kagome's and his time.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Sesshoumaru finally came to his side. The Taiyoukai giving him a meaningful look. Finally it was time to depart. Inuyasha was in no mood for idle chit chat by this time so it was perfect that his stoic brother wasn't one for many words. The day had passed in a hurry and the sun already set in the sky.

The hanyou could feel his whole body tense in anticipation as they left Sesshoumaru's home and began making their way to the fortress entrance. The girls had almost an entire day's start on them. If they had been traveling by foot, he wouldn't have been the least bit concerned. Unfortunately Inuyasha knew of his sister-in-laws preferred mode of transportation, even if she seldom used it, and it was fast. With them departing early during the previous night, they could have made some very good ground.

He had another problem to deal with – politics. Inuyasha was beginning to hate the word. As it was, they would be traveling through Southern territory. Now— it had never made any difference to him before. He had retrieved Sumire with no problems. The trick then had been a simple shift in status. He had been nothing more than a lowly hanyou back then. A nobody. Any one of importance would have never even bothered with him.

Now was different for on his shoulder was the proud emblem of his father, his brother's family crest and one he could now call his own. Sesshoumaru had insisted that if Inuyasha accepted his proposal than he should wear the robes his father had commissioned. So now they were entering territory as high ranking nobles. Add to that the volatile state of affairs in the South and things could get hairy pretty damn quick.

They couldn't simply rush in now, in fact it would be quite the opposite. They were going to have to progress slowly, picking their route carefully to avoid stepping on what Kagome referred to as a 'landmine'. Which ultimately meant, the girls had the upper advantage.

Status and family was something that was going to take a while to get used to. There was something he wanted to get used to even more... Having Kagome by his side forever.

X-X-X-X-X

"How are you feeling now?" Sumire looked at the girl shivering in front of the small fire. They had pushed hard, well into the night before fatigue threatened them both. A well deserved rest had been in order. So she had skillfully navigated them into the mountains, taking refuge in a perfectly concealed cave.

Before heading higher they had stocked up on firewood and a few fish for a quick meal in the foothills. The wood they had managed to scrounge up had been wet but luckily she had found some dry kindling and a few small pieces of timber to get a small fire started. The rest of the wood had been laid out around it to dry.

Sumire was concerned about her friend for they had weathered cold rain all afternoon and into the evening. The rain finally ending at nightfall but they had continued on for a few more hours. For a human, running on no sleep for almost twenty four hours coupled with cold rain, could spell sickness in a hurry. Right now she needed to get Kagome warmed up, fed and rested.

"I'm alright. Just hungry and tired." The miko responded, stifling a yawn as she skewered the fish and set them over the flames to roast.

"Rest for now. I will tend to our food." Sumire stepped in to make sure the fish would be cooked well. She watched as Kagome closed her eyes, sighing as the heat from the fire warmed the tiny cave they were holed up in.

The weather had been unpleasant but had been perfect for her escape. Whatever mistakes she might have made had been washed away in the spring storm. Add to that the better than expected time they had made and she was feeling really good about her decision. With a little luck they might actually hit the island in seven or eight days.

Having Kagome with her had been soothing for her soul. Every time her thoughts became dark, her friend would strike up conversation. The miko had a knack for picking up on the subtle shifts in her mood.

Frankly, having a miko with her when she made it home was going to be perfect. Certain she was of the massacre she would be returning to, it gave her peace of mind knowing a miko would be present to pay respect to the dead. Kagome would ensure that their souls could depart from this world and be in peace.

When the fish were finished, she roused her resting friend and made her eat. Only when she was confident that Kagome had nourished herself properly and was asleep did she take her meal and seek rest herself. Their break would be minimal as she planned on departing again before the morning sun had even risen. They were in Southern territory and she reeked like the Western Lord, or so she assumed. The sooner they were in her own territory the better. Kagome could rest while they traveled.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha still couldn't believe what he was doing. Yet, there he was, sitting right behind his brother on a rather intimidating fluff of cloud. Flying wasn't his forte nor was being so close to his brother for an extended period of time. They had made it to the Southern border in remarkable time but had come to a crawl in the first few miles in.

Almost immediately Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of Southern guards, Inuyasha taking note to memorize their unique stench. When is came to protecting his land, Sesshoumaru was in a league of his own. In his border patrols, he had taken note of the scents of the guards on all sides of his lands. Something that was now proving useful, so Inuyasha decided to take a page from his book. If he was going assist his brother and become part of his father's legacy he needed to learn all that he could from Sesshoumaru, despite his past history with the man.

Currently they were snaking back and forth, dodging possible people who could raise a flag at their intrusion. Sesshoumaru must have one hell of a network because even though he was in unfamiliar territory he seemed to find it pretty damn familiar.

"So just what the hell are we up against?" Inuyasha hadn't had time to find out the basics about the Southern noble family. Couldn't hurt to be a little prepared.

"Hn?"

"The Southern Lord, just who and what is he and his brats?"

"Powerful, cunning and deadly." Sesshoumaru offered no room for doubt.

"What kind?" Inuyasha assumed that if Sesshoumaru didn't take them lightly, neither should he. Now he needed to know what the hell kind of youkai could command such respect from his normally self-centered and self-important brother.

"Dragon. I'm sure Myoga has told you of them. If I recall you beat the one father had sealed with his own fang." Sesshoumaru calmly noted, his focus remaining on their surroundings more than Inuyasha. His sense acutely aware of everything around them.

'Why yes I did!' Inuyasha thought to himself, smiling smugly in remembrance of how he had bested the beast years before. Coming down from his self congratulatory mood he realized just what they were up against. The dragon he had faced hadn't been at full strength, a mere shadow of what it once had been.

"Tough crowd then hey." He muttered, cursing the fates for positioning them against such a notable adversary.

"Hn."

X-X-X-X-X

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the gentle nudge from her friend. Days of hard travel had worn on her greatly. What little sleep she had managed had been broken and uncomfortable but she had been grateful that Sumire had granted her the privilege of sleeping in the air. Napped she had, but she was forever fearful of shifting off the petal and plummeting to the earth.

Seven days had come and gone with them passing over miles of Southern lands. So far the trip had been, thankfully, uneventful. From the looks of things, day seven was coming to an end. Already the sun was dipping low in the sky.

"What is it?" Kagome shifted to a sitting position and questioned her friend.

"There it is." Sumire pointed to a small land mass in the distance.

Kagome noted the island and the fact that she was no longer over land. Below her a vast seascape ebbed and flowed. Around her the soft cries of the seabirds drifted on the breeze. Thank the Kami they had finally made it. Now they would see for themselves what calamity had befallen the people of this tiny Southern island.

Kagome sat upright, reaching for Sumire's hand. Squeezing it in reassurance, she squared her shoulders in preparation for the task to come. If Sumire's vision had been correct, as a miko Kagome had the grim task of preparing the bodies for burial. She had faced this before but that never made it any easier. No sooner had she erased the images of past experience from her mind when new problems arose to burn new ones in.

Her anxiety grew as the land in the distance also enlarged. The journey here had seemingly lasted for days but before she knew it they were over the burnt remnants of the crop fields. The landscape before them had been marred with utter destruction. The whole island had been torched.

"Kami help their souls..."

A/N: Thanks again for your work, my wonderful beta. You had your work cut out for you this time! Another wonderful round of applause to my fans who take the time to review! Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Into the world of fears and hatreds we need to pour a double portion of the spirit of confidence in the power of love. Not peace at any price, but love at all cost. All our problems today resolve themselves into the problem of learning to live together.  
-Canon Peter Green**

The entire landscape had been blackened. The acrid smell of smoke still strong enough in the air to burn her nose. What structures had been here were now unrecognizable piles of rubble. Most not even smoldering anymore. A haze hung in the air, evident of the destruction that had been wrought just mere days before. Around her she could see ashen fields and bloating animals. That explained the second smell that had assaulted her—decay.

She stood silently beside her companion, taking in the shocking scene before her. Nothing had been spared. Every building, every field and every animal had been laid to waste. As her eyes scanned the area, she spotted the first human victim. A single arm that stretched out from beneath a pile of burned wooden beams. It's darkened flesh clinging to bone, the hand pointing up, almost as if it had been reaching out for something.

"Holy..." even words failed her as she looked at that arm. Kagome hadn't been ignorant of death. She had seen plenty of it in the past year, even the year before when she had traveled with Inuyasha she had been exposed to it. Battlefields were different than this though. The death of innocents seemed so much harsher than of those who willingly died in battle. This turned her stomach far worse than anything before. It drowned her in despair and fueled the fire to her anger. She was utterly overwhelmed.

However, being overwhelmed was not an option, there was work to be done. Kagome reached out and squeezed Sumire's hand. She wasn't oblivious to the strain that was showing on the woman beside her. Despite the lack of emotion the girl was exhibiting, Kagome knew that what they were witnessing had to be extremely distressing for her. First they would put these people to rest and then she could help Sumire find her own peace.

"Sumire, they need to be laid to rest." Kagome squeezed again before releasing her friend's hand. She waited for her friend to gather herself, for they had a grisly task at hand. They both needed to push their anxieties aside and focus on simply putting one foot in front of another and doing what they had to do. This wouldn't be easy, but Kagome knew she had to push through. For herself and for Sumire.

"Right." Sumire inhaled deeply and took the first step towards the buildings. Kagome frowned, closing her eyes against the tears that already threatened. Her heart was breaking for this woman, who was trying her best to put on a brave front in this hour of darkness. If Sumire couldn't cry when this was done, Kagome would shed those tears for her.

Together they worked their way through the debris, searching for bodies of the islanders who had devoted their lives to the young youkai woman. Kagome knew there was little chance of finding any survivors, each burned timber she overturned and every stone she pushed aside made that all too clear. There was nothing left here. The eerie silence that hung over the area was driving that notion home.

What had the Southern scum derived from this utter and senseless destruction? Why had he needed to go to this extreme? Whatever point he had been trying to prove had been lost on her. This was beyond barbaric. She hadn't even been able to find complete corpses. The fire had obliterated everything, including its human victims. Their burials would be sparse as there was not much of anything to bury. The heat from this blaze had to be beyond normal fires. To burn with such intensity as to destroy bone was unimaginable.

When they made their way to the main house, she was astonished to find that the stone foundation had been destroyed by the heat. The mortar holding the large stones together had been turned to a sandy grit and the stones themselves were actually brittle and breaking. What in Kami's name had happened here?

Her work got easier as the day went on. The bodies that they had found to bury were few; any they had suspected to find in the manor had been completely destroyed in the heat of the inferno. The inside had been completely cremated along with the rest of Sumire's belongings. All the poor girl had now where her memories.

With the day coming to a close the pair had finished their meager burials, Kagome blessing the area in traditional Shinto manner. Bowing her head one final time she said another prayer, this time for her friend. Sumire had overall managed quite well today but the emotional strain was beginning to show. Not often was someone forced to bury everyone they had ever known on the same day. Even worse was the fact that she lacked closure over the ones they couldn't fully identify.

"Thank you." Sumire appeared at her side, bowing her head in her own prayer. The shaky words tell tale to the turmoil she was going through.

Kagome waited until Sumire had finished her prayer before nodding in acknowledgment. Her duty as a miko required as much from her but she was grateful to have had the opportunity to do something for her friend. She felt better herself knowing that the people here could finally rest in peace. Suddenly she felt a strange tingling sensation, felt the unmistakable approach of an unknown youki. Instinctively she reached for her bow.

"Someone is coming." Sumire announced as she pushed passed Kagome, making haste towards the shoreline. She was out of reach before Kagome could call out to stop her.

The youkai in question did not keep them waiting long. He appeared before them, perched high upon a cliff overlooking the rolling plain they were currently positioned upon. Kagome couldn't make out much of him from the distance he was at. However, she could see the incredibly strong jaki that flowed around him. This was a youkai of great strength and ability. Cautiously she reached for an arrow, she didn't want to escalate tensions any higher than they already were.

"Greetings my little flowers!" He chuckled deeply, the booming voice echoing in the air around them. "I wondered how long it would take for you to come."

"Are you the one who did this?" Sumire's cold voice vibrated with the anger.

"Hmmm, I wonder." The youkai jumped then, coming to land no farther than ten feet from Sumire.

Kagome could see him clearly now. He was stunning as far as looks went. Tall and broad shouldered with a strong bone structure and raven hair. His eyes a brilliant shade of jade and sparkled in the waning light. Those eyes were also filled with great intelligence and to her it was easy to see he was taking them both in with an interested gaze. Slowly she approached, her arrow strung in readiness.

"You beast! What did these people do to deserve this!" Sumire cried out in frustration. Kagome could see that the woman was visibly shaking in a barely controlled rage.

"Hn? I was merely looking for my precious gem. My treasure that has been hidden away for too many years." Cocking his head curiously to the side he gave Sumire a once over before grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I believe I have found it."

Sumire's eyes widened in surprise. This man was after her! Her loved ones had been subjected to such a vile manner of death because of her. She should have never left the island. Instinctively she backed away, all too well aware that she was no match for the malevolent creature before her. With every step she took back, he took one menacing step towards her. He shifted on his feet as if to lunge and she almost tripped as she pushed back on the balls of her feet to jump away.

A blinding burst of light zipped past her ear, a glowing light crackling through the air and landing just short of his feet. Sumire felt the power of Kagome's reiki pulsing from the arrow that was embedded in the ground at the man's feet. She was doubly glad she had waited for her miko friend to join her on this journey. Together their odds at winning had increased substantially. Reaching into her boots she pulled out the two knives she had stowed away. At least she could help out by defending herself.

The youkai looked past Sumire to stare curiously at the woman behind her. Those jade eyes twinkling in mirth as he contemplated the new situation. "Well, well, well... an added bonus to my treasure chest."

"Kagome, back away!" Sumire called out to her friend, anxious to keep one of the few remaining people in her life safe. She moved carefully, blocking the miko from the male's view. They had to think quickly to get out of this. First was to find out what they were up against. Just who was this youkai that had appeared out of the blue?

"Ladies, please! No need to run. I assure you I will be the perfect gentleman." His charming smile, no doubt used to woo most women senseless, was flashed once more. As if to add credence to his words he bowed respectfully and took a step back.

Sumire eyed him warily as she continued to move back slightly. Behind her she could hear the approach of Kagome—her friend was soon closely behind her. Her ears picked up the sound of the miko nocking another arrow on her bow. At the most they could counter an attack or two. Sumire was nervously watching the unknown male as her thoughts raced wildly in an attempt to figure a way out of their predicament.

"Where are my manners?" He announced suddenly. Bowing slightly his heavy gaze never left Sumire's. "I am Asahara Daichi, son of the Southern Lord Asahara Katsu and leader of my Lord's great military. I am pleased to make the acquaintance of such beautiful maidens."

"Introductions aside, what do you want with us?" Kagome questioned behind Sumire, causing her to turn her head slightly to engage in a meaningful look with the miko. Sumire didn't want to involve her friend in this at all. Again she shifted to hide the woman behind her the best she could. Kagome should realize that this was a battle best fought between youkai. As a human she was the most vulnerable out of all of them, miko or not.

"I was coming here to propose of course. I heard of an interesting beauty who had been hidden away from everyone. I arrived to free the entrapped flower and make her my wife. Consider this your wedding gift." He motioned to the burned earth around them. A smug smile on his lips.

"Propose! How could anyone consider the murder of their loved ones a wedding gift?" Sumire's blood was boiling. The nerve of this man, the utter inconceivable arrogance and despicable nature of him made her sick.

"Tsk, they are nothing more than pathetic humans. Easily disposed of and variable tools for our use. You should thank me from riding you of such negative influence. They practically caged you!"

Unable to control her anger, Sumire let the first blade fly. A skilled throw it flew past his face, slicing a thin cut across his check. He didn't even flinch and simply smiled at her as the skin mended before their eyes.

"Now is that anyway to treat your future husband?" Daichi grinned when a second blade came flying towards him, this time with deadly aim. He easily avoided it, and feeling even more alive than before. He loved the fact that his prized treasure had a little fire in her.

In a flash he was by her side, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and capturing her silky hair in a fist behind her head. With a tug, he relished the look of panic in her eyes as he forced her head back and took possession of her lips. She tasted heavenly he thought as he swallowed the scream she let out. Sweet and warm, her lips and mouth filled him with great need as he ground his against her. Her smell... He broke the kiss suddenly when he realized she smelt of another male. His eyes narrowed even more when he felt a pulse of youki near him.

He barely had time to push away from the woman before whip of poison snapped the air beside him. No sooner had he dodged that when that damnable miko let loose another reiki charged arrow in his direction. Drawing his sword he hardly got into position when he came face to face with a very angry Taiyoukai. What the hell was the Western Lord doing here? Secondly, what the hell had Risa been doing? The Taiyoukai he was suddenly faced with was supposed to be on the same battlefield as his father right now, hopefully ending that useless old man's life.

When the wind shifted, he caught the scent of the Western Lord and he frowned instantly. It was the same faint smell that clung to his delicate flower. His anger flared when he realized the man in front of him had touched what had ought to be his. He pushed back the other's attacks, gracefully dodging and avoiding the death blows that were targeting him. This was an unexpected hitch in his plans. He sent a huge energy attack at his opponent to spare him just enough time to escape.

Landing on his feet next to his prize he gave her a quick wink. "Until we meet again my sweet!"

Sumire watched in disbelief as Asahara winked at her and vanished without a trace. Her lips were bruised and swollen from the abuse he had forced upon her. She was finally at her breaking point. What she had been forced to deal with today she had held in to the best of her ability. But the toll of this latest turn of events had cracked the wall she had carefully constructed around everything. Her family had been burnt to a crisp because some freak had discovered the legend behind the island. All the destruction around her had been her fault.

"Are you hurt?" An angry voice growled at her. When she looked up at the white clad form that loomed over her, vivid red eyes glared back at her.

She realized that her husband had witnessed the kiss and embarrassed she wiped at her lips. That was when the first tear fell. The monster that had murdered her family had kissed her, defiled her lips with his own. She rubbed harder as more tears spilled forth. Soon she was using the rougher material on her arm covers to try and scrape away the lasting impression of Asahara's lips. She didn't even stop when she tasted blood.

Kagome cringed as she watched Sumire hastily wiping at her lips. Her heart breaking each time a tear slipped down her dirty cheek and that arm scraped against her face. Taking a step forward she was suddenly caught roughly by the arm. Her head snapped sideways only to make her cringe at what she saw. A very, very angry hanyou had her in his grasp. Looks like Sumire was going to have to fend for herself against her inner turmoil and the husband who stood angrily over her. For the time being she had her own problems to contend with.

"Inuyasha, I can explain..." she began but was quickly cut off.

His scowl deepened as he turned and pulled her along with him. "What the hell Kagome!"

Kagome's feet naturally moved as he pulled, she turned to look behind her, torn at the thought of leaving a distraught friend in the hands of an angry Taiyoukai. "But Sumire..."

"Fuck Sumire! Sesshoumaru will deal with her as he sees fit and he has every right to do that as her husband." Inuyasha was seeing red. Perhaps it wasn't right to take his frustrations out on Kagome but he had arrived at the island to find this hazard-prone pair facing off against an incredibly strong youkai. Sesshoumaru had lost it when the Southern general had dared place his hands on his wife. Inuyasha's heart had nearly stopped when Kagome had let fly that arrow. What if that scum had decided to finish her off before dealing with Sesshoumaru. She could have been killed in an instant!

Kagome let herself be dragged away from the other pair. Her mind blanking as they passed the freshly dug graves. A roll of thunder signaled the arrival of yet another spring storm. This one would likely be fiercer than the last, having the strength of the ocean winds behind it. She was tired of the rain, tired of the blood and death, and tired of the drama. Thankfully Inuyasha halted only to turn and face her with his anger once more.

"What the hell were you thinking? You just up and vanished! It took us almost a full day before we got on your trail! Are you two fucking nuts?" Inuyasha huffed, letting go of the tension that had been pent up for days.

"Inuyasha, I left you a note! You know that if I had told you, you would have tried to stop us. That being the case Sumire would have vanished without a trace. Then what!" Kagome raised her own voice, frustrated at her own situation just as much as anyone else. Nothing had changed. When the shit hit the fan it always seemed to come down on her. Everything was her fault for some reason. She had thought he had changed but it seemed he was still the same arrogant ass as before.

"Then let her go! It's not always up to you to save the world Kagome."

"Let her go! Look around you Inuyasha! Don't you see the destruction? You and Sesshoumaru both knew what would happen here. You knew that these people would die. Sumire only wanted to deal with things. As a miko I have an obligation to fulfill my own duties. Where we supposed to just forget everything?"

"Feh! What the hell would it have mattered? They're dead anyway! Think about it this way Kagome, Sumire is only safe as long as she stays in Sesshoumaru's citadel with him. Of course we didn't want you to leave and like hell we ever wanted you down here. You haven't changed a bit, always running head first into danger. What the hell were you thinking!"

"Apparently not much!" Kagome spat back, tears brimming her eyes. Overhead a loud clap of thunder sounded and the heavens opened up, dumping water down upon them.

'Perfect! Just friggin' perfect!' she thought as she spun on her heel and left the bristling hanyou where he stood. The weather was just as dark and dreary as her mood. Talking to Inuyasha was like talking to a tree. No matter how much you yelled and explained you were never going to hear what you wanted to. Why couldn't he understand that she had done what she had needed to do? Why had it always been her that had been questioned about her actions and never him?

She was tired, the rain was soaking her and making her freezing cold, and her mood was a black as it had ever been. She didn't try to hid the tears of frustration that fell. What was the point! The rain was falling so hard that her face had tiny rivers running down it.

"Kagome!"

Behind her she could hear Inuyasha calling out to her, his frustration evident in his voice. As if she was going to respond to that. Notching her chin higher she pushed forward, retracing her steps back to where she had left Sumire. When she reached the graves Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop.

"Kagome."

She refused to turn and look at him, despite the fact that his tone had softened fractionally. Beside her was evidence enough of why they had come. Sumire had every right to be here and Kagome had risen to her call as miko. Human or not, these people did not deserve to die. They deserved so much more than what they had gotten. Her friend had buried her entire family today. Some of the bodies they hadn't even been able to fully recover. Kagome had never witnessed such wanton destruction.

As a miko she had a duty to fulfill, as a woman she had a sense of compassion and as a human an objectivity that he may never understand. She had been honoured to have been allowed to accompany Sumire. Her destiny was one that was tied to her spiritual powers. She hadn't fully realized that when she had been chasing the jewel shards. However, she now had a greater appreciation for her abilities and of the responsibility that came with them. Even if Sumire hadn't asked her to go, she would have felt the calling of these people.

"Kagome."

Again he called out to her, his grasp on her arm relaxing and his voice calm and soft. Kagome turned to look at the mounds of dirt, the heavy rain eroding little groves in the soft soil. "Look right there Inuyasha. That is why we came. There should have been thirty four graves but you can plainly see that there are only twelve. A few have more than one person... we couldn't tell which bones belonged to who. That grave right there...," she pointed out a slightly larger one, "the skulls were clustered, like they had been huddling together in a corner. They suffered so much..."

Inuyasha just stood behind her, watching the rain as it beaded in raven hair. He had been so focused on his anger that he hadn't had time to stop and think about what the girls had been doing before Asahara had come upon them. Just as she had stated only twelve graves were beside them. Looking past the mounded earth he finally noticed just how much destruction had been wrought on this island. Nothing remained of the vibrant and thriving little community that had been here before. The fields were blackened, the stock that they had kept littered the area; bloated and rank from the little bit of spring heat. All of the buildings had been razed to the ground, only the foundations and burnt bits of timber –remnants of what had once been.

The task Kagome and Sumire had taken upon themselves had been a grisly one indeed. Something no woman should have to deal with. These two had though and he cringed in realization of how utterly despicable he must have sounded to her. She was right, these people did not deserve to die and certainly not in this manner. Kagome could never stand by and see someone suffer. Especially if it was someone she had become close to. It would have broken her heart to have seen Sumire in pain.

"Kagome?" He tried again and again she refused to look at him. Her mood was as dark as the rain cloud overhead. Closer inspection revealed how her clothes were worn and dirty, her hands calloused and sore. She didn't need his anger right now. Silently he cursed himself. He had reacted as he always had, rash and defensive. Twenty years he had sought to change his behaviour but when it came right down to it he was still the same man. Kagome fired up emotions in him he hadn't had to deal with in quite some time. When she was in danger he didn't really give a damn how he acted.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her soaked body back into the heat of his own. He felt her stiffen at first before accepting and relaxing into him. He held her like that for a few moments. Breathing a sigh of relief when the rain slowed and finally stopped. The spring storm had been intense and brief, mimicking the his own anger. With any luck Kagome's mood would follow suit and improve with the weather.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru was at a loss of what to do. The red tint in his vision slowly subsiding as he looked at his wife on the ground at his feet. He was still fuming over the fact that the bastard had dared lay a hand on the Western Lord's wife. She was his property and he took Asahara's actions as a personal insult.

"Are you hurt?" He managed to growl out. His duty now was to ensure the well being of the pitiful creature slumped on the ground.

When Sumire looked up at him he grew strangely uncomfortable. For some reason he didn't much care for the tears that began falling on her face. Those tears left him feeling very unsettled. He suddenly remembered the way her face had lit up in the garden. Her smile transforming her into almost a different person.

He didn't like how her change in appearance left him feeling confused and slightly off. Her angry expression at the citadel a week prior had made him irritable and anxious for some reason. Now her tears were having some increasingly strange affects upon him. Perhaps work was beginning to take a toll on his mind. That would certainly explain why he was feeling so out of sorts lately.

He watched as she began wiping at her lips and he was instantly reminded of Asahara forcing a kiss on her. He growled in response to the anger that again rose inside. His keen eyes caught a glimpse of how swollen and bruised they appeared before she brought her arm band up to rub at them. He frowned when the scent of her blood pierced the air. Again he fought against another unusual feeling. He decided he definitely did not like the smell of her blood.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice harsh and irritated, when he realized her rubbing was making her lips bleed. She merely looked up at him, panic in those violet eyes. Her rubbing increased in vigor.

"Enough," reaching down he pulled away the arm that was causing more harm than good. Her lips were raw and swollen. Her eyes, puffy and red from crying. It was then he found himself longing for a glimpse of that transforming smile he had only seen once.

What form of magic had that devious mother of his spun into this spell of hers? That was the only explanation for the uncharacteristic feelings he had been fighting with as of late. He never would have had such issues around any woman. The only reason was that damnable spell that had been cast over himself and this woman. Because of the bond they shared he was completely unable to do her harm. That should have been enough. Why was it after seeing what he had today, did he have a sudden urge to protect what was his? No, it was something more than that. His duty as her husband was to see to her safety, yet he didn't feel quite content with that alone.

In the distance he could hear his brother arguing with the miko. Women were strange creatures indeed. Inuyasha had given him a little insight into women, but watching his brother now he wondered just how sound the advice had been. The miko was just as angry as his brother, the pair's emotions were raging just as much as the storm that had rolled in overhead. A loud clap of thunder boomed over head and the rain suddenly began falling down on him.

Sumire remained on the ground, her still falling tears being washed away by the cold rain. He was at a loss as to what to do. He reached out to her again, intending to pull her up off of the puddling ground, freezing when she flinched and pulled back from his hand. He frowned in great displeasure. Why was she so afraid of him? They both knew that he was unable to harm her.

He reached again, ignoring her when she again stiffened and pulled away. He hauled her up with one arm instantly noticing how light and fragile she seemed. She was filthy too, evidence of the destruction around them clinging to her clothing. He realized then the dirt wasn't the only thing clinging to her. The rain had soaked her clothing, causing the cream coloured fabric that had already snugged her body to become transparent. He actually felt his face heat as he looked away for the sake of her modesty. Her leather pants that had once been loose on her girlish figure, were extremely tight on her new, fully developed body. What in the world had she been thinking dressing in such clothes? They rivaled the short dress the miko had once worn.

Glancing around the area he looked for a spot that they could take shelter in. The night was almost upon them and he knew the weather would shower them with rain off and on all through the night. He caught sight of a small overhang one the rocky slopes that turned into the burnt valley below. It was meager but it would keep them out of the elements.

Behind him he heard the approach of Inuyasha and the miko. His eyes returned to Sumire and her see-through top. He bristled at the thought of another man laying eyes on her in this predicament. Even if it was her brother in law. When Inuyasha was almost upon them he panicked, crushing the girl to his chest in an effort to at least conceal her front from the eyes of his brother. He refused to release her even when she squealed and pushed against him.

He glared at his brother, until Inuyasha looked down at Sumire and noticed how her back was clearly visible. Thankfully the hanyou understood instantly, respectfully averting his eyes from the girl. Beside Inuyasha, the miko stood, eying him warily. He didn't like how her blue-grey eyes inspected him, as if trying to decide whether or not to interfere with him and his wife. Wisely she held her silence.

"We will go to that rock overhang," Sesshoumaru pointed out his chosen spot to Inuyasha. When his brother nodded in agreement he lifted Sumire, still hiding her exposed chest from everyone else.

He moved ahead of the other pair, shifting Sumire to carry her with both arms providing her with more comfort. Being ahead of the others he could carry her this way without worrying about them seeing her in such a revealing state. The rain had ended before Inuyasha had reached them, but the downpour had soaked them all. Tonight would be cold and long.

Inuyasha walked behind his brother, his mood still foul. Kagome had accepted his apology but she remained quiet and brooding beside him. Beside him... that was a bit of a stretch, as she walked farther away from him than she normally would have. He was irritated by the wall she had thrown up between them. He had almost forgot how their fights had been but tonight was a good reminder of those days. They were both stubborn and both prone to liking things their way.

He sighed inwardly watching his brother's back. Sesshoumaru was out of sorts, no doubt caught off guard by Sumire's evident clothing issue. He glanced over at Kagome, thankful that her thicker robes and layering had spared her from a similar fate. The last thing he needed right now was tension with his brother because of two women in revealing clothing. It was going to be difficult with just Sumire the way she was.

The way Kagome was looking at the pair ahead of him made him worry as well. She was obviously displeased at her friends anxiety. Likely not understanding why Sesshoumaru was so anxious to spirit her away. No doubt she thought him a beast, intent on mauling her kitsune friend. Well, at least it was reassuring that he wasn't the only man she was pissed off at right now.

By the time they had reached their shelter for the night, the sun had set and another spring storm was inching closer. Sesshoumaru set Sumire down, using his own body to block their view of her. He stripped off his armour, setting it within reach. Then he shrugged out of his haori and wrapping it around Sumire's shoulders. Sitting he pulled the still shocked woman into his lap. Then he arranged the haori around them both.

Inuyasha was relieved that his brother had enough sense to hold onto Sumire tonight. It would solve two problems in one. Even though Sesshoumaru's haori was still wet, it wouldn't take long to dry; an added bonus to the powers of their robes. He solved Sumire's clothing issue and his body heat would warm the girl up quickly. The obvious aside, Sumire would be unable to sneak away if she was imprisoned in the arms of her husband.

Inuyasha had similar ideas himself. Stripping out of his haori he wrung out the excess water and prepared it for his own precious woman. Looking at Kagome, he realized her clothes would not dry even nearly as quickly as his own. She needed to at least get out of a few layers.

"Lose the clothes Kagome." He ordered, grinning to himself when she gave him a shocked expression. "Just the outer ones." He added quickly, not wishing to push his luck any farther than he already had.

He watched as Kagome looked at him and then over at his brother. Knowingly he positioned himself in front of her giving her the privacy she needed. He knew that Sesshoumaru would show her the same respect that he had shown Sumire. The Taiyoukai would not stoop to peeping.

Kagome shrugged out of a layer or two before reluctantly allowing herself to be pulled into his chest. He wrapped them tightly in his robe as he settled his back into the cold stone wall. He quickly missed the warmth and padding that his haori would have provided. What irritated him more was how tense Kagome felt against his chest. She was not comfortable being in such a position.

Tonight was going to be long and cold.


	20. Chapter 20

**Opposites attract, but after marriage, opposites attack. Most of the time, we are attracted to people who don't have the things that we have. Incompatibility is why we get married, but it's also used as a reason to divorce. Incompatibility is just a lack of communication. If we just try to love [our spouse] the way we want to be loved, we are in trouble. Unless you communicate, it's difficult to know how to love another person.  
-Dr. Charles Lowery.**

He smirked as he poured himself another cup of saki. What a day it had been! True, nothing had gone the way he planned but the surprises had seemingly made his discovery so much more entertaining. Jade eyes turned to the barely clad woman that had already passed out on the futon beside him.

"Risa-chan," he chuckled, as he threw a blanket over her body, "you are still the same as ever."

Daichi left her there snoring lightly in complete oblivion on that small futon. That woman never changed. Childhood friends, he knew everything about the girl. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world. Shortly after escaping from an angry Western Lord, he had caught up with her. Risa had been in tears, apologizing for her failure and stinking of saki. Whenever she thought she had let him down, she drowned herself in alcohol. The only person she had in this world was him and it crushed her to appear a failure in his eyes. Despite his constant attempts to calm these fears, it was always the same. Not that he could blame her, she had the worst background imaginable. As a child she had suffered terribly at the hands of her adoptive family. The constant abuse had broken her fragile mind. It had taken him years to repair the damage that nasty clan had caused her.

He left the small tent, stepping out into the night to inspect the military he had come to control. Actually, he had Risa to thank for this too. One night, many years ago she had snuck past his guards to take refuge in his room. She was bruised, bleeding and broken. Her eyes from that time still haunted his dreams. They were so cold and empty, on that day he had hardened his resolve. He would grow to be the most powerful out of all of his father's sons. Then he would gain control of the military and build his own civilization.

He would liberate his sweet Risa-chan and finally he did. He laid siege to that tiny town that had housed the scum of all clans in the south. Daichi grinned in remembrance of that night. He had relished in the screams of those bastards as he had burned them alive. He had taken his time with the clan leader, knowing full well it was his stench that always lingered on Risa. In a way he had liberated himself that night as well. That battle had confirmed his status as a competent adult, a force to be reckoned with. He had gained both the title of Southern General as well as Risa's freedom.

From that day forward he had kept her by his side. His own precious gem for him to dote upon. Growing up in a family of all boys, he thought her much akin to the sister he never had. They were closer than friends, yet different than lovers. He would never dream of touching her the same way those beasts had. He refused to ever take that role with her.

Daichi frowned suddenly, his gaze drifting back towards the tent that was now far in the distance. It caused him great displeasure knowing that she sold herself in order to aid him. Using her body as a tool all in the aim to make him proud. He had warned her multiple times that she must put a stop to it, yet that was the one thing she always fell back on. More than a few times he had come across enemies who had dared lay with his sweet little Risa. He had great satisfaction in cutting them down. Anyone that hurt her deserved a slow and painful death. A death he was more than happy to dish out. His rounds complete he returned to his tent. Smiling when he spotted Risa curled up in his blankets, safe and sound.

He had devised a plan months ago that would rid him of that useless father of his. Thus allowing him complete control of the south and further his dreams of becoming the strongest of all his brothers. His plans stemming from the recent power struggle amongst his three elder brothers. All had been raised in the lap of luxury and in his mind, none were fit to rule. He was technically a half brother, his mother being a mistress of his father. Lineage-wise he wasn't in line for much of anything. He had the strength and brains to change his fate though.

His mother had told him stories of the great Lord of the West as a child. She had garnered a great amount of admiration for the older Taiyoukai. He had listened intently to these tales of the Inu Lord and his heroic General. What he remembered most was the story of the General and his mysterious wife. His mother had hinted that there was something other worldly about the General's wife and that she had possessed a great power. The Western official had eventually isolated her on an island, away from the constant battles of the inland. He had perished in a grand battle, died protecting the Lord he had fought beside for years.

Rumor had it that the General had left a daughter hidden away on that remote island. A daughter who likely possessed the abilities of her mother. So for years he had searched for truth in those tales, eventually learning of the close relationship between the now late Western Lord's wife and the General's.

His mind filled with great possibilities of how to use his new knowledge for his own benefit. Then it had all come together about two months prior. He had come across a hanyou, resembling all too greatly the former Western Lord. Piqued by his own curiosity he had followed him for not even a few hours, only to find him boarding a ship and disappearing out to sea. A few days later, he returned with a young boy in tow. This caused Daichi to assume two things. The Inuyoukai of the West still had ties with the general's daughter and he had stumbled across the docking port of that would take him to her island.

Returning to his own mobile fortress he had began to carefully construct his own plans. First off he needed to rid himself of the useless father of his. That's when it dawned on him that the current Taiyoukai of the West might just be the one for the job. Only the son of the former great Lord could be capable of destroying a dragon youkai. If the Inuyoukai's father had taken on Daichi's own uncle, the former general of the south, and won, surely his son would be capable of a similar feat.

Within days he had put his plan into action. Risa had been given the task of delivering a document to the Western lands. Daichi had thought that if he threatened the island the Lord Sesshoumaru's mother held so dear to her, then that would mobilize the great Western army in a valiant effort to protect it. Once the Western troops crossed over the border into the south, it would be instantly perceived as an act of aggression. The main southern army would be forced into battle.

He had also made sure to isolate himself from the battlefield. Days prior to all of this he had sectioned off his most loyal soldiers and informed his father that he was headed to the East for diplomatic measures. With the general away, the reigning Lord was forced to assume command of the nation's army. Thus meaning it would be his father and the Inu youkai waging war. All things moving in the direction he believed they would, his aging father was headed for his own end.

When he had in fact headed towards his southern island rather than the East, he had found a humble little cluster of humans. The silly creatures had adamantly refused to give him any information on his sought after treasure. Even after he had razed their village to the ground had he failed to find any trace of the illusive maiden he sought. It angered him greatly to think of these worthless humans confining such a fragile little flower on this pitiful island. Just like Risa, she deserved her freedom.

Sighing he pulled the blankets tightly around Risa. Unfortunately for him things hadn't gone the way he had planned. The West hadn't taken his bait. Despite Risa's best efforts, the taiyoukai hadn't seemed the least bit concerned over the attack staged for the hidden island. What was bothering him the most know was why did his maiden show up _after_ the fact?

Then there was that miko she had with her. What a woman! A fiery little bud she was. With careful hands she would bloom into a beautiful flower. Even though she was human he could tell she held an immense amount of power. And from all things he witnessed, she was loyal to his little princess. He had every inclination to gather them both up and whisk them away to his own private garden. Great women such as they needed to be free and given the opportunity to grow uninhibited by the rest of the world.

Yes, it would be he who would create a world for them. He would use destruction to rid the South of destruction. Fight evil with evil. A new age was most certainly dawning.

X-X-X-X-X

The air was cold, biting and unrelenting as it pushed its way past them. She was uncomfortable enough as things were, why did the elements seem hell bent on making things worse for her. Reluctantly she buried her frosty nose into the warmth of his collarbone. Kagome cursed to herself once more as she tried to suppress a full body shiver. Failing miserable, her body shook with full force. Strong arms gripped around her, forcing her closer into the heated body behind her.

Inuyasha hadn't said more than a few words to her after their argument, only following his brother to this tiny shelter and forcing her out of the top layers of her soaked clothing. Then he had proceeded to settle against the wall and wrap them both in his haori. Unfortunately Kagome was in no mood for cuddling.

She had spent the better part of the last hour warring silently with herself. Mad at Inuyasha and upset with herself she had battled her own guilt and his misgivings, trying to find a clear winner. The more she thought about it the farther she found herself in that unmistakable 'gray' area. Understandably Inuyasha would be upset but didn't he realize her intentions? Then again, she shouldn't have been so irrational at the time. Now here they were, both clearly upset with each other and both brooding on the matter.

Inuyasha was most definitely having similar thoughts she reasoned and she could tell by the way his hands and legs were twitching that he was still in a bad mood. Tempers aside this would have been a more tempting situation. She had been waiting for a moment alone with Inuyasha and certainly an opportunity to be held, just like this, in his arms. The damn fight had ruined everything though! She was far too uncomfortable to enjoy anything at the current time.

Sighing she shifted her weight again. Her clothes were still damp, her muscles sore and overall she was really missing the comforts of the civilized world right now. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come quickly so the time would pass even faster.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth when Kagome once again moved. He was agitated and with good reason. He didn't know how much more he could take of the petite miko squirming around in his lap. His body was far too aware of that firm little bottom that was moving back and forth. His arms tingled where they held her and his chest burned where she rested against him. Constantly he found himself reminding his body that she was far too fatigued, angry and uncomfortable for him to be having such, well, stirring thoughts. Every time she shivered he chided himself for the multiple ideas that sprung up in his mind on how he could warm her up. This was neither the time nor the place for such perverse trains of thought. He quickly quelled the mischievous grin that bloomed on his face when she shivered and he drew her in closer. Oh what he wouldn't give for it to be one of those places and one of those times!

His eyes darted to where Sesshoumaru and Sumire were. His sister-in-law had crashed, her steady breathing easily detected with his keen ears. Sesshoumaru didn't appear the least bit uncomfortable and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if any of the Taiyoukai's testosterone was placed where it should be. Honestly, shouldn't his brother be having some of the same thoughts he was? One would think it would be more embarrassing for Sesshoumaru who didn't really even know the girl who was nestled so intimately in his lap.

When Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow as if to inquire on what was on his mind, Inuyasha shot him back an annoyed glare. Like hell he was going to go into details on what was occupying his thoughts. Especially if his brother was so frigid that such topics hadn't even affected him. The man really was a cold and passionless being. That or half dead! Sumire had more than adequately filled out so he was damn certain she should be having the same impact on Sesshoumaru as Kagome had on him.

Kagome shifted again and sighed, her cold nose pushing up against his collarbone. Restlessly he wiggled his toes and a feeble attempt to keep his mind otherwise occupied. This was going to be a long night! Kami help him!

Hours seemed to pass before at long last, he heard the steady deep breaths that signaled her sleep. This woman really was going to be the death of him. He honestly could say that over the last two decades he hadn't missed their fights. They left him feeling constantly on edge. Tonight was no different.

His eyes shifted to the source of his conflict with Kagome. Sumire still slept soundly, completely oblivious to anyone's presence. He thought back to the day he had met her on the island. How completely innocent she was and how much she loved the people who inhabited this island. Nothing remained of that quaint village now.

That girl had been thrust upon him by an ancient promise. He in turn had handed her over to her rightful protector. The reluctant bride had created quite the problems since meeting his own trouble bound miko. What had happened on this island was proof of the situation escalating. Once again he was being drawn into someone else's problems. Kagome had an uncanny knack of doing that for him.

What was on his mind was the future. Sumire had a gift that would no doubt see her becoming a well sought after possession. Concerning enough was the appearance of this Daichi character. He was certainly a powerful opponent. One he wished to steer clear of if at all possible. His eyes shifted to the girl in his arms. Just what did all of this mean for Kagome and himself?

Sesshoumaru observed his brother with keen interest. Something had made him acutely uncomfortable but what that was, Sesshoumaru was at a loss for. Occasionally the hanyou would look over at himself and Sumire, often frowning in puzzlement and contemplating the miko in his lap. Curiosity was filling his brain with plenty of scenarios as to what was going through Inuyasha's head. Not that it really mattered as it was likely to do with the silly argument he had had with the miko early – clearly nothing of concern for a Taiyoukai like himself.

What did create concern though was the girl in his own lap. She was certainly causing him a great deal of grief. He didn't appreciate having to pick his way through enemy territory just to chase after her. Had she no idea of the greater things he had to deal with at the moment. Just being away from his citadel in these times was a great nuisance. He had a multitude of issues to deal with concerning his own lands.

Furthermore, he was sincerely angered at the fact that she had went out of her way to conceal her trail from him. Clearly he was going to have to spend some time educating her on how she was allowed to act. So far her actions had been entirely disgraceful.

He had to stifle a growl when an image of the Southern General forcing a kiss on her came to mind. Furthermore her rash behaviour had no doubt landed her in some rather difficult situations today. Thus causing not only him stress but herself as well. He was instantly reminded of how she had struggled to erase the evidence from her lips.

A painful squeeze in his chest perplexed him. Why was it whenever he pictured her teary face something inside of his chest seemed to tighten? Another strange side effect of the bonding between them likely. Looking down at her he was reminded of the child version of Rin and how she had slept on him many an occasion.

Sumire was not so different than that child. He remembered the baby that had been thrust into his arms so very many years ago. The way his mother had laughed as he awkwardly held that tiny bundle. The odd feeling he had gotten when those tiny eyes had open, unusually violet orbs looking up at him in innocent wonder.

He had never forgotten that infant yet whenever his thoughts had strayed to her, he could never envision a grown version. She would always be a child in his eyes. Something to protect, to educate and nurture. He sighed, disappointed at being saddled with such a burden, especially now. He was too busy to take care of this child in his arms. In the morning they would head North once more, this time sticking to the coast and eventually they would be back in safe territory.

He had ample time to ensure that she understood her place and what proper behavior was before they reached the Western citadel once more. No more of this traipsing around the countryside with utter disregard for the trouble she was causing other people. That would be the first thing he drilled into her head.

He considered having her sent to his mother's to learn the ways of becoming a proper lady but quickly realized that she would simply spoil the girl. His mother would only dote upon Sumire and if he brought his mother to Sumire, she would become an utter nuisance in his home. Her absence was for the best.

Another thing that weighed heavily on his mind was her state of dress. Her clothes were simply atrocious. Far too small for her now, they clung to her in the most awkward of manners. Something had to be done about that instantly as he would not have others openly gawking at her. Didn't she realize how inappropriate these tight, skin hugging hakama were for a lady of her status? Before the seal had been broken she had looked like a boy for crying out loud.

Sumire mumbled in her sleep, a hand fisting in his haori as a single tear slipped down her face. Again, Sesshoumaru was concerned by that tightening in his chest. With a frown he wiped the tear from her face as if it was the bane of his existence. Despite being bothered by the thoughts on his mind he closed his eyes and sought some rest himself.

X-X-X-X-X

"Sumire," Kagome spoke quietly as she sought the attention of her friend. They had left the island early in the morning on a cloud created by Sesshoumaru. The trek across the water back to the mainland had been a very somber one. Now they were walking along the coast, once again heading north.

"Yes," Sumire whispered back.

"How are you feeling today?" Kagome worried about Sumire's emotional state. On the outside she looked perfectly normal, her eyes the only indication of the darkness she was battling. Those violet orbs seemed to darken and swirl with every step they took away from the girl's home.

"I'm alright, Kagome."

Kagome was not one to be fooled by a youkai's display of bravado. Spending time with Inuyasha had enlightened her a great deal to how much one person could fight to hide their own emotions. His eyes had often reflected the same thing hers did now. Pain, solitude, anger and despair. At times she was shocked how much the two resembled each other.

Her thoughts returned to the hanyou that was walking slightly ahead of her. She sighed when she felt the beginning of another headache. She was so confused and troubled over how she should deal with him. In one breath she felt both a great distance from the changes in him and yet was drawn closer to him by the changes in herself. Once again it was more than just the fight they had weighing on her mind. How did she move forward now? The past week she had come to know a man who was something so different than the one she remembered.

Today she actually felt relieved to have witnessed the blow up he had had yesterday. That was the Inuyasha she knew. Rash and unbending, his eyes had been lit with such fiery emotion in the middle of that storm. In one moment he had destroyed the new image of himself that she had created. Gone was the mature and understanding hanyou that had been by her side the last few days, instantly replaced by the one she had grown to love.

Perhaps, the two of them hadn't changed as much as she had feared.

"Oi! Kagome!"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see an impatient hanyou waiting for her at the top of a hill. So lost in her musings she had lagged far behind the rest of the group. Inuyasha's arms were crossed, his face screwed up in an unpleasant frown. Every bit of him reflecting the image that she had held so close to her heart. In an instant her spirits soared and she found herself racing up the hill.

Ignoring his surprised expression, she launched herself at him when she reached the top. His arms instantly wrapped around her, just like she knew they would. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck, burring her face in the thick, silver mane that fluttered around him in the breeze.

"Have you lost your mind?" Inuyasha sputtered, trying hard to disguise the sudden embarrassment he felt. He still wasn't used the her mood swings even after all this time.

"Sorry."

The words were so quietly whispered in his ear, that had he been human he may not have heard them. Smiling to himself, he tightened his grip on the fragile girl in his arms. Thank the kami that one more fight could be safely put behind them.

"Me too, Kagome. I was worried sick about you, ya know."

When he loosened his grip on her, Kagome slid to the ground. She smiled brightly up at him. To her it felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. Without saying anything else she stepped back and threaded her fingers through his. Hand in hand they walked silently, following the other pair along the coastline.

A/N: Thank you once again to Kokoronagomu for editing my work. As always – too my many readers and reviewers – I cherish the reviews you send and they always motivate me to continue on.

Note: The rating for this story is changing to better reflect upcoming chapters. Please check the rating before you continue on as the story may become inappropriate for some readers. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**When love is accompanied wit deep intimacy, it raises us to the highest level of human experience. In this exalted space, we can surrender our egos, become vulnerable and know levels of joy and well-being unique among life experiences. We attain a glimpse of the rapture that can be ours. Boundaries are blurred, there are no limitations and we rejoice in union. We become one and, at the same time, both.  
-Leo Buscaglia (Born For Love)**

Kagome eyed the other girl warily. Evident in her expression was her uncertainty as to how things were going to unfold. The only relief to her was the determined and somewhat rebellious sparkle in Sumire's eyes. A far better sight than the despair that had been fixed there earlier in the day. A short time walking the coast, Sesshoumaru had once again loaded them up on his cloud and whisked them very quickly North. Though still in Southern territory they were far closer to the Western borders than had they picked their way diagonally north to their destination. They would reach the Western land shortly but would still be far from the Citadel which was located well inland at the foot of the mountains.

Travel had halted shortly after noon and the girls had been rushed into a small wooded area. There, they had been ushered into a well obscured home belonging to an ancient youkai woman. Her gnarled hands had been working at embroidery on a fine piece of silk. Sesshoumaru had spoken with the woman alone and before Kagome knew it, Sumire and she had been pushed into yet another room.

The old woman had grinned crazily while attacking Sumire with a string; making fast work of taking body measurements. Before they could ask what was going on she had pulled several bolts of fabric from a shelf. Only then did Kagome realize that Sesshoumaru had commissioned the wrinkled youkai to make clothing.

"Now what would ye like?" Her eyes had twinkled with excitement as she held out the expensive looking fabric.

That is what had led to the difficult spot she was in now. Again she carefully inspected Sumire and still she had second thoughts about what Sumire had chosen. That was because she had figured out the intentions for Sesshoumaru's gift of clothing. The taiyoukai obviously disliked the figure hugging clothes that Sumire had squeezed into. His tastes no doubt leading towards the elaborate and many layered kimono that she had seen his mother proudly displayed in. Though Sumire was now a lady of nobility, her taste in clothing was far from what was expected from her.

Kagome had watched with astonishment as the ancient youkai had set to work right after Sumire had given her an idea. Fabric had flown into the air and thread glinted in the low light. Within minutes the fabric had been given shape and form, before they knew it, the woman had created the finished product.

"I'm not sure what is more unbelievable, her ability," Kagome motioned to the old woman, "or what you chose. You do understand what Sesshoumaru was thinking right?"

"Tsk, Tsk. 'Tis the lady I questioned on her preference, not the uptight youngen' outside." The woman chuckled, her voice deep and scratchy. "This is definitely what suits her best. Besides, how can one enjoy the outdoors in those confining Kimono?"

"Exactly!" Sumire agreed.

Kagome had to laugh then, for apparently even the seamstress herself had known of Sesshoumaru's intentions but still created the clothes exactly as Sumire had wanted. The clothes were simply a larger version of the ones she had before. Her legs were covered in soft leather pants, loose fitting though still tighter than Kagome's. The tunic had been sown in much the same fashion as the previous, its longer length falling just above the knees. The fabric was close to the colour of lavender, working wonders to accentuate her violet eyes. A vibrant sash of blue wrapped tightly around her waist, emphasizing her small waist. The sleeves had been left off once again and the seamstress had taken more of the lavender fabric to use as backing for the arm guards, wisps of it peaking out from underneath and a length trailing from her wrist, giving the illusion of hanging sleeves. All in all, Kagome had to think that Sumire had never looked more beautiful. A proper kimono would seem out of place on the girl.

Well, Sesshoumaru's opinion must have had a little sway, for on Sumire's collar was the 'tell all' family crest of the taiyoukai. Come to think of it, she had noticed the crest on Inuyasha's clothing. His haori was the same as ever but someone had carefully stitched Sesshoumaru's crest on his chest.

"Your turn miss."

Kagome was brought from her thoughts when crackling voice called out to her. She looked up to see Sumire grinning at her mischievously.

"I think she would look stunning in similar clothes, don't you Obaasan?"

X-X-X-X-X

With the large fire crackling merrily, he set about skewering the meat onto the sharpened branches that lay beside him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had left the girls in the care of the old youkai while they collected wood and set about catching some game for the evening meal. A few rabbits were already roasting and he was about to add some large fish to the fire.

He had been somewhat surprised when Sesshoumaru had suggest spending the night here but his brother had insisted that this was likely one of the safest locations they could be at. The crazy seamstress had turned out to be the sister to the Western nobility's very own seamstress. Sesshoumaru had met the old bat a few times in the past. A barrier was always intact around the seamstress' humble hut and only those who knew her were permitted entry.

Satisfied that Kagome and Sumire would both be undetectable by any passing Southern scum he would be able to rest easy for the night. Tomorrow they would pass safely into the southern most point of the Western territory and he could breathe easy again.

"Don't burn the fish." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed behind him, causing him to jump like a guilty child.

"Feh, like I would." Inuyasha found it strange with how much his relationship with his half brother had changed. Though they had gotten past the point of wanting to kill each other years ago, it was still odd for them to be acting so amicably towards each other. Almost as if they had always been close brothers since his birth.

"The son of the Southern Lord is a worthy opponent."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at his brother in curiosity. How had burning fish suddenly turned into a discussion on opponents? Apparently his brother simply cut to the chase and voiced what was on his mind.

"Yeah, one I would like to avoid if at all possible."

"Let me tell you some history Inuyasha, so you know just where everything stands." Sesshoumaru began, his eyes fixing on the burning flame before him. "Ryuukotsusei was the name of the dragon our father fought and sealed. The same fight that rendered our father mortally wounded and the reason he died while fighting your mother's guard. Ryuukotsusei is the same dragon you killed after our father's seal was lifted from him."

"That ain't a history lesson, tell me something I already don't know."

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a glare before continuing. "Ryuukotsusei had been the General of the Southern lands. A feared and corrupt dragon youkai who eventually came to disregard his own country, using his control over the military he staged a coup d'etat of the Southern lands. The reason for our father's battle with him was to aid the Southern Lord in his attempts to take back what was his against Ryuukotsusei. Our father and the currently aging Southern Lord were once close allies."

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with what's going on now?" Inuyasha could see where this was heading but knew the details where what really mattered.

"It seemed that Ryuukotsusei had a young sister. A beautiful youkai who became a mistress to the Southern Lord, Asahara Katsu."

"Asahara Katsu, that Daichi fella's father and the current Southern Lord right?"

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru paused, "Asahara Daichi is the son of Asahara-sama and that mistress."

Then it dawned on Inuyasha. "Daichi is Ryuukotsusei's nephew!"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded before continuing. "Mother has told me a few things about that backwards family. Katsu had a love of women, holding many mistresses through his life but Daichi is the only child he fathered outside of his marriage to the Lady of the south. There are three sons from that union and all, whom I believe, will vie for the title of Lord. Daichi being the bastard son, is unable to be a legitimate candidate."

"So why is he the one stirring up trouble? Taking after his uncle perhaps and trying to gain the title?" Inuyasha had thought that this was a simple dispute between legitimate heirs. Things were becoming more difficult to comprehend. "What do you think he was doing sending us that information through the spy? Risa is no doubt tied to him right?"

"How those two are related I am not sure of myself. As for his plans, they aren't making much sense either. Why draw two countries into war while you are trying to dethrone the current leader? There are many more productive ways to approach that. Especially when war with me means the possibility of death."

Inuyasha was puzzled by that as well. Though Daichi was easily one of the strongest youkai he had ever met, his brother was equally as deadly. Why go to battle where there was a possibility of death when you were aiming to steal the title away from your three elder brothers? Then there was the whole deal with Sumire. Daichi obviously found out about her and in his search for her he obliterated her home and every trace of life on it. How much did he know about Sumire and just what were his plans for her?

Inuyasha hadn't missed that forceful kiss that he had pushed upon his sister-in-law. Was Daichi after a wife, a mistress or her powers? Did the dragon realize yet that she was Sesshoumaru's wife and if so, was this merely an opportunity for territory gain. The questions far outnumbered what they knew at this point. Unfortunately, what worried him the most was what this all meant for Kagome.

She had already made it very clear that she was unable to leave the violet eyed youkai's side. Kagome had already faced off against their opponent, and hadn't even hesitated to go at him alone. In witnessing the kiss, he had also noticed how Daichi had looked upon his miko with keen interest. Even though the dragon obviously had a distaste for humans, it appeared he was willing to overlook that fact for Kagome. That bit of knowledge left a bad taste in Inuyasha's mouth. If he didn't watch her carefully, Kagome could well end up on the list of wants for that damn Southern bastard.

His hand reached for the hilt of Tetsaiga, seeking comfort in the familiar object. He was nervous and stressed just thinking about the implications of everything. Kagome meant the world to him and he would gladly give up his life if it meant she was safe from harm. Not that he was about to do that though. His parent's blood ran strongly through his veins giving him unbridled resilience and strength to protect the one thing he cherished most. A man could do anything if he had something to protect.

"Have you two whelps started on our meal yet?"

Inuyasha looked up to see the ancient woman poke her head out of the house. She hobbled over towards them, a pot of rice in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. Like she needed any more sake, the woman looked half crazy as it was. The girls appeared shortly behind her and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Sesshoumaru's commanding voice barked beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshourmaru's eyes narrowed when he saw what the seamstress had produced for his wife. He had specifically asked for a kimono befitting the wife of a Lord. The batty youkai had completely disregarded his orders.

"Hush your mouth!" The woman barked back, not the least bit fazed by the Taiyoukai's anger. She set down the rice and saki before pointing a long shaky finger at him. "You know nothing about your wife. If you did, you wouldn't have suggested confining her in something so ridiculous. 'Kimono fit for a Lord's wife', you don't even know your wife! You don't even know what suits her."

Inuyasha looked at his brother as the woman let out an almost hysterical, crackling laughter. He watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in growing rage. When Sesshoumaru was about to speak the seamstress' laughter abruptly silenced and she leaned forward, her eyes dark and brooding, effectively bringing the Taiyouki to a halt.

"A man of any worth thinks first about the needs of his wife and secondly about his want of reputation." Her voice was hard, ending any argument out of the man in front of her. Even Inuyasha realized, that despite her old and crazed appearance, she was not one to be messed with. Then in an instant, her menacing mood disappeared and the batty character she had been before returned. "Now how about giving me a piece of that fish."

"Thank you for the beautiful clothes, Obaasan." Sumire spoke quietly, well aware of the tension she had caused.

"Most welcome child! Besides, I would know what suits you best. I have been sowing your clothes for years!"

"Wait a minute, you know each other?" Kagome suddenly blurted out.

It was then Inuyasha noticed his own sweet miko, decadently decked out in a tantalizing number herself. Though still mimicking the miko attire with white top and red bottoms, much of the bulk of her former clothes had been reduced. The tunic resembled Sumire's, hers with sleeves and a cream coloured vest of a thicker material detailing her curves. The sleeves, billowing loose at her shoulders, where covered with red armbands starting at her forearms and ending at her wrists. The tight armbands emphasizing her delicate arms.

The form fitting vest held the tunic together nicely, eliminating the need for an extensive waist wrap like Sumire, instead a shorter red fabric was belted at the side, finely embroidered ends falling to the knee. The white tunic emerged from the bottom of the vest ending mid thigh. Beneath that, dark red trousers clad her lithe legs. Durable knee high boots protected her legs and feet from the elements. All in all she looked radiant. The clothes matched her well and would make it easy for her to move.

Inuyasha couldn't decided whether he wanted to openly gawk at her or whisk her away and strip her of those clothes. It was then he caught sight of it, the stacked crest on her collar. The very same one that signified his family. Sesshoumaru must have requested the crest be evident on the miko's clothing as well as his wife. That touched Inuyasha in a very deep way. Complete evidence that the taiyoukai thought of Kagome as family and she was very much under his protection as well.

Inuyasha felt a great sense of relief knowing that his brother was willing to accept Kagome as his own. Peace of mind in knowing his miko now had two guaranteed sources of protection, both him and Sesshoumaru. In all his dreams he never could have envisioned this moment. Not only did he have Kagome by his side again but he had a family and a place in this world. Never had he felt more blessed. He beamed brightly as he watched his little miko conversing with the other two women.

"Sumire-chan, I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew her!" Kagome pouted. Inuyasha loved the way her lip jutted out ever so slightly when she was agitated.

"Obaasan often came to the island to make clothing for my mother. Learning all of the traditional clothing from the mother's land, she made sure that I was dressed in a similar manner even after my mother's death. It was my mother's wish that I take after her heritage as well as my father's. Traditional dress was very important to my mother." Sumire smiled apologetically at the miko. Inuyasha noticed how his sister-in-law avoided the cold stare of his brother. Those two still had a ways to go in getting used to one another it seemed.

He continued to observe the women through the meal, taking the simple pleasure of watching his miko. Her smile and laughter filled him with such strong emotions. He wanted nothing more than to just drink in the vision of her and drown in the sound of her voice. It wasn't until much later that he was able to corner her alone at the well behind the house.

He crept up behind her as she dropped the bucket down the well. Grabbing her by the arm he spun her around and quickly silenced her squeal of surprise with his lips. Those lips still tasted as sweetly as he remembered. Watching her through the evening had caused a swell of want and need within him. He felt a little guilty for attacking her in such a manner but their time alone together would be very limited for quite some time and he needed to take advantage of what precious moments he could steal.

It didn't take long for her struggling to subside, replaced by her fisting her hands in his haori and clinging to him. Her body relaxed against him and he dropped the hold on her wrist, his hand instinctively weaving through the hair at the base of her neck. His other arm had been wrapped around her waist and he tightened, drawing her closer and deepening his kiss. He was thrilled when she responded with innocent desire. A slight moan escaped from her, encouraging him even more.

He broke the kiss, a gentle tug on her hair tipped her head back and exposed the creamy expanse of her throat. Like a predator he jumped on the opportunity to taste it as well. The new clothing had added benefits as well. Where as her miko attire had concealed her body, pressed against her as he was now, he could feel every tantalizing curve she possessed.

He moved his hand lower, cupping her firm bottom and lifting her slightly. Ignoring her surprised squeal he sat her down on the edge of the well and pushed himself between her legs. Kagome quickly got over her shock, wrapping one leg around his and the other closer to his waist to keep her from falling backwards into the well.

He again took a liberty and used her movement to lean her back even farther. Releasing her hair, he continued his assault on her neck. With his free hand he loosened the top ties on her vest, given him access to her collarbone and with another tug he saw his goal, the first peek at the rise of those beautiful and full mounds that were confined in her shirt.

As he nestled and nudged a hot trail of kisses his heart swelled with the soft and erotic whimpers coming from his miko. It wasn't until his hand caught hold of her breast did she protest.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was shocked when that hand clamped down on one of her more intimate body parts. Not that it wasn't to be expected but she had never gone so far before and she was already feeling overwhelmed as it was.

"Sorry," her hanyou grinned back at her before respectfully moving his hand back to her hair. He moved back, pulling her with him so she wasn't dangling over top of the well anymore. Another quick nuzzle at her neck and a long steamy kiss and he pulled back again. Nimble fingers made quick work of righting her clothing. Lovingly he ran his fingers through her hair then he lifted her at the waist and set her off to the side of the well.

Kagome was feeling more than just weak at the knees. Just what had happened and why? She felt both embarrassed and exhilarated at the same time. That was amazing yet she was glad they had stopped when they had. She watched Inuyasha with intense curiosity as he finished drawing water from the well.

"I think I might go crazy being so close to you all the time and never getting the chance to touch you. Sorry Kagome, I feel guilty for attacking you like that," Inuyasha apologized but his expression quickly changed. "But I don't regret it!"

Kagome had to smile back when his face lit up in a lopsided grin. He looked so devilishly handsome right then that she actually found herself fighting the urge to jump back into the position she had just found herself. However, the others would surely be wondering where they had gotten to. She could already feel the heat of her flushed face and it burned hotter when he grabbed her hand and led her back towards the front of the house.

Once back around the house and at the fire, her eyes met the laughing ones of the old seamstress, causing her to blush even more. The wink the elderly woman gave her made it all too clear that the ancient youkai knew exactly what they had been up to. Mortified, Kagome averted her gaze and moved passed her, ignoring the light chuckle that came from the elder's direction.

"Kagome-chan, are you feeling alright?" Sumire's concerned face was the next to break through her muddled state of mind. Questioning violet eyes searched hers and for the first time Kagome was relieved that her friend was so ignorant to love. Though that fact wasn't helping Sumire and Sesshoumaru's situation, it was certainly saving Kagome from added embarrassment.

"I'm fine Sumire-chan. Are you ready to retire? I have brought water for us to wash up with." Kagome deliberately kept her eyes from Sesshoumaru. He was the last person she want to gauge a reaction from. Some things were certainly best left unknown. When she turned to leave with Sumire she felt a 'love-tap' to her rear, which effectively caused an instant revival of the deep crimson blush on her face.

"Kagome-chan?" Sumire quietly asked beside her.

'Damn that devil!' she thought,ignoring Sumire's question and the chuckles from both the hanyou and the ancient seamstress as she huffed her way into the hut. Perhaps they found her reactions amusing but she was far from impressed. However, she had to grin again as she placed a hand on her lips. That had been a rather heated exchange!

Now she had the hard task of settling her racing heart and getting some sleep for the night!

_A/N: Thank you Kokoronagomu! ^_^_

_To my many reviewers and readers – many thanks for the continued support!_


End file.
